Everyone Loves Stiles
by Daina Galison
Summary: La manada de Beacon Hills acaba de vencer a Peter tras rescatar a Scott in extremis de las garras de Kate y los Berserkers. Y la repentina y breve muerte de Derek Hale antes de evolucionar se convierte en el último impulso que Stiles necesitaba para confesarle lo que llevaba años sintiendo por él. Todo parece estar aclarado entre los dos, con lo que solo queda disfrutar de un apaci
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Derek Hale entró en Echon House por la puerta principal.

Caminó por los pasillos que ya había recorrido un millón de veces, generalmente corriendo para salvar su vida, sin bajar el ritmo y sin dar la sensación de que no debería estar allí, haciendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Al llegar al ascensor que había al final del pasillo pulsó la planta del sótano. Dejó la vista clavada en las puertas de metal y en su propio rostro distorsionado por el reflejo, intentando no pensar en la última vez que estuvo en esa misma situación, acompañado de una persona que le engañó demasiado bien… Mucho había llovido desde entonces y no era plan de pararse ahora a recordar cada error del pasado cometido, o cada vez que estuvo a punto de morir por bajar la guardia. Si hacía eso se volvería más loco de lo que ya estaba.

Y su vida no dejaba de haber dado un giro de 180 grados desde aquella vez, con lo que más le valía empezar a acostumbrarse al cambio.

El ascensor llegó a la planta inferior y las puertas se abrieron con un _ding_. Derek apretó los puños y levantó la vista del suelo para contemplar el amplio espacio que se abría ante él. Salió del ascensor con el mismo ritmo que había mantenido hasta ahora y moviéndose en el más absoluto silencio. Pasó incluso al lado de varios médicos que esperaban junto a una ambulancia el aviso de alguna emergencia, sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara de que había alguien más a su lado.

Derek sonrió para sí cuando les dejó atrás sin bajar el ritmo de sus pasos silenciosos. Sentaba bien volver a ser el hombre lobo capaz de moverse a su antojo, por donde quisiera, y sin que absolutamente nadie se enterara de su presencia. Poder comportarse así, después de meses siendo humano, era algo que jamás pensó que echaría tanto de menos. Y menos cuando llegó a odiar su propia naturaleza animal, causante de tantas desgracias.

Por otro lado, esa misma naturaleza era la que había conseguido que siguiera respirando y con más fuerza de la que jamás había tenido, incluso cuando era un Alpha. Aquello era algo de lo que jamás se arrepentiría.

Cuando llegó a uno de los extremos de la última planta abrió la puerta que ponía "solo personal autorizado" con un leve giro de su muñeca y una garra afilada en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió sin problemas y continuó avanzando.

Peter Hale terminó la última página del libro y lo dejó apilado junto al montón que ya había en su celda. Una celda que resultaba pequeña con el escaso mobiliario que había en su interior (una cama), pero que se antojaba minúscula con las pilas de libros que había leído desde que llegó y que ya alcanzaban el centenar.

No podía evitarlo. Siempre le había interesado la lectura y más ahora que no tenía nada mejor que hacer para pasar el rato. Su compañero de celda duró poco tiempo con él, lo que cortó de raíz la posibilidad de entablar largas conversaciones. Por otro lado, los delirios de aquel espécimen no eran del interés del mayor de los Hale, muchas gracias.

Peter contempló el montón de libros pendientes por leer y deseó una vez más tener un ebook con él. Ello solucionaría los problemas de espacio, además de que siempre había sido una persona del siglo XXI. En serio, ¿quién leía libros hoy en día?

Su querido sobrino. Él sí lo hacía.

Y hablando del diablo.

Peter Hale se levantó de la cama nada más captar la esencia familiar. Era muy débil a causa de la pared de cristal que le aislaba del mundo exterior, pero lo suficientemente potente para saber que no se trataba de su imaginación. Afortunadamente los problemas de locura ya habían sido solucionados gracias a una apacible temporada de descanso y relax. Y aunque las vistas no eran de lo más interesantes: tres paredes de ladrillos y un pasillo del que no podía ver su final, debía reconocer que se respiraba paz… Y hacía mucho que Peter Hale no tenía de eso.

El hombre lobo se acercó a la pared de cristal en el mismo momento que una sombra apareció frente a él. La iluminación del pasillo seguía siendo insuficiente, con lo que la mísera bombilla que había en su celda era lo único que daba un poco de luz al lugar. Solo cuando su visita se pegó al cristal desde el otro lado, Peter pudo verle la cara.

\- Qué agradable sorpresa – dijo Peter a modo de saludo – Veo que ya se me permite recibir visitas.

Derek contempló a su tío en silencio, siendo sus pupilas lo único que se movían, para asegurarse de que no hacía ningún movimiento extraño. Deaton le había asegurado que aquel lugar era el más seguro de Beacon Hills para retener a un hombre lobo, pero Peter Hale no era un hombre lobo cualquiera.

Estaba mucho mejor que la última vez que le vio. Ya no se le veía demacrado y con el cuerpo aún sufriendo los efectos del potente _wolfsbane_ que le habían inoculado. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, aunque supuso que ello era más consecuencia de la falta de luz natural. Si bien el hecho de que llevara su vestuario habitual: botas, pantalones desgastados y camisas de cuello en V, era el mejor indicativo de que ya estaba mejor.

Pero a Derek Hale el aspecto de su tío le importaba poco, ya que aquella no era una visita social.

\- No me han dejado entrar – respondió con voz grave, clavando la mirada en los ojos azules de su tío.

\- Oh – torció un poco el cuello, en el perfecto gesto de lástima mal fingida – Y yo que creía que había conseguido puntos por buena conducta. Aunque he de decir que nunca pensé que fueras tú quien quisiera visitarme.

\- No es una visita cordial.

\- ¿No me digas? Jamás lo habría imaginado por tu expresión tan risueña – sonrió de medio lado - ¿Vienes a asegurarte de que sigo encerrado como un buen perro?

Derek no mostró ninguna reacción ante la sonrisa tan típica de Peter, aunque en el fondo le alegró verle así, recuperando su viejo buen humor.

Después de todo no dejaban de ser familia.

\- Vengo a asegurarme de que sigues donde deberías estar – replicó, cruzando los brazos en torno al pecho – Y que no has convencido a nadie para que te saque de aquí.

\- Bien… – Peter extendió los brazos, señalando la minúscula celda – Ya ves que todo está en orden. ¿Algo más?

\- Ya lo sabes – apretó un poco los labios, si bien lo que quería era apretar los dientes… Preferiblemente en torno a la garganta de Peter.

Peter, por su parte, amplió un poco más la sonrisa espeluznante, consiguiendo que pareciera sincera y todo.

\- Pero no estaría de más que lo preguntaras – dijo con cierto tono reprobatorio – Y si lo pides por favor, mejor que mejor.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está, si o no?

\- No.

\- Mientes.

\- Derek… – negó levemente y a Derek le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de tiempos pasados, cuando su tío le amonestaba cada vez que perdía la paciencia antes de tiempo – Piénsalo bien… Ella fue la única mujer que estuvo interesada en mí y a la que no le asustaba mi increíble inteligencia pero que todos vosotros os empeñáis en llamar locura y ejemplo de conducta psicópata – torció un poco el cuello - ¿Realmente crees que no estaría ahora mismo con ella si supiera donde se encuentra la madre de mi hija?

\- Lo harías si pudieras salir de aquí.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no puedo?

Derek apretó los puños de manera instintiva y descruzó los brazos. Agudizó sus sentidos, buscando captar el ritmo del corazón de su tío y la posible mentira que había encerrada en sus palabras.

 _Es un farol_ , se dijo a sí mismo, pese a que el latido de Peter era tranquilo y sincero.

\- ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste a Malía que sabías dónde estaba?

\- Oh, ¿eso? Veamos – se llevó una mano a los labios en gesto pensativo – Tal vez fue porque quería ganar unos cuantos puntos con mi hija, que por vuestra culpa solo era capaz de verme como un demonio con buen gusto en la moda. Gracias – sonrió con ironía – O tal vez porque realmente estaba interesado en encontrar a la madre de mi hija, ahora que por fin _recordaba_ que existía – se encogió de hombros – O simplemente puede ser que, ya sabes, mentí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué miento? – preguntó, sorprendido – No lo sé. Supongo que está en mi naturaleza. ¿Por qué te gusta ir con jovencitos y mover tanto las cejas, Derek? Cada uno tiene sus propios placeres secretos.

Derek Hale gruñó por lo bajo, dejando que sus ojos azul turquesa se iluminaran. Por un instante deseó que no hubiera una pared de cristal entre medias y pudiera darle a Peter una paliza, ahora que podía. Nunca tuvo ocasión de hacerlo mientras fue un Alpha y a raíz de ser un Beta sabía que la victoria no estaría precisamente de su lado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo… Respecto al detalle de que fue él quien le seccionó la garganta para convertirse en el Alpha, dejó de tener sentido cuando Peter volvió a la vida.

Inspiró hondo tratando de calmarse. Uno de los motivos por los que había ido a verle, además de preguntar por la Desert Wolf, era para demostrarle a Peter que ya no era ese crío impulsivo al que utilizó y engañó toda su vida. Así que no era plan de ponerse en modo macho Alpha… Sobre todo porque ya no era un Alpha.

Sí un hombre lobo evolucionado que podía convertirse en un lobo completo y era capaz de acabar con Berserkers con un simple chasquear de dedos, pero no un Alpha.

Contempló a su tío de arriba abajo con descaro y asintió para hacerle ver que esta vez le creía…

De momento.

A continuación sacó algo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo enseñó a Peter, colocándolo frente al cristal. Peter lo observó con asombro y luego sonrió.

\- Por algo siempre serás mi sobrino favorito.

\- Soy el único sobrino que tienes – replicó colocando el objeto en la portezuela por donde los guardias metían la comida de los presos. Sin esperar a que Peter recogiera el regalo dio media vuelta para alejarse por donde había venido – Te tendré vigilado, Peter. No lo olvides – advirtió sin mirar atrás.

\- ¡No espero menos de ti! – gritó el mayor de los Hale al tiempo que recogía el ebook que Derek acababa de regalarle. Lo acarició con cuidado, siendo consciente de que era lo primero que le regalaban desde el incendio. Desde su otra vida – No espero menos de ti – susurró para sí, sabiendo que Derek ya no podía oírle.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Derek salió del edificio con mejor humor del que había entrado. Sabía que no debía haberle regalado el libro electrónico a Peter. Que precisamente hacer esas cosas, animarle cuando él había sido el malo de la historia, eran lo que conseguían que Peter nunca cambiara.

Pero en el fondo Derek no quería que Peter cambiara. Por muchos errores que hubiera cometido en el pasado… y en el presente, parte de esos errores eran consecuencia de uno que él mismo cometió cuando fue demasiado incauto y confiado. Y en el fondo todo el mundo tenía sus propios demonios. Solo cambiaba la forma en que cada uno trataba de convivir con ellos: Algunos lo hacían creando un caparazón que les aislaba de todo el mundo, como hizo el propio Derek en el pasado, y otros trataban de sobrellevarlo dejando que su parte de depredador fuera la que llevara la voz cantante.

Mas todos esos pensamientos dejaron de ser importantes cuando se percató del coche que había aparcado frente al edificio.

No era tanto el hecho de que fuera el único coche que había aparcado, pues a esas horas de la noche el centro estaba prácticamente vacío, como el modelo de coche del que se trataba: Un jeep viejo y sucio de color azul.

En ese momento la puerta del jeep se abrió y Stiles Stilinski bajó del vehículo. Le saludó con la mano con gesto serio, pero en ningún momento dio muestras de que fuera una sorpresa verle allí, de nuevo en Beacon Hills tras haber estado semanas fuera.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Derek en cuanto llegó a su lado.

\- ¿Esperarte?

\- ¿Cómo sabías que había vuelto? – se metió las manos en los bolsillos - ¿Y que estaría aquí?

Stiles _sí_ dio muestras de sorpresa entonces. Cerró los ojos con cansancio y negó como si estuviera muy decepcionado.

\- Voy a dar por hecho que te ha dado demasiado el sol en el desierto y que por eso has hecho una pregunta tan estúpida…

Derek esperó a que Stiles siguiera hablando.

Pese a ser la primera vez que le veía en semanas, y más después de todo lo que había pasado, solo necesitó un par de segundos con Stiles para recordar que aquel chico jamás estaba más de cinco segundos callado.

Sin embargo, cuando Stiles siguió callado y esperando a que fuera Derek quien dijera algo, se preguntó si a lo mejor no era a Stiles al que le había dado demasiado el sol en la cabeza. Porque aquello SÍ que no era normal.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer? ¿Llamarme estúpido después de un mes sin verme?

\- ¿Qué esperabas? – preguntó un poco más alto de lo normal, teniendo en cuenta que no había nadie más allí y que era plena noche - ¿Qué te recibiera con un abrazo y un beso de película y luego te suplicara que me follaras aquí y ahora?

Derek contempló a Stiles en silencio durante unos segundos, tras los que observó descaradamente su alrededor. Estaban completamente solos y, lo que era mejor, las cámaras de seguridad no enfocaban esa parte del aparcamiento.

Alzó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

\- No habría estado mal…

Stiles gruñó de rabia, apretando los dientes de tal modo que un hombre lobo se habría sentido orgulloso, tras lo que metió el cuerpo por la ventanilla del jeep.

Derek no supo qué es lo que estaba haciendo hasta que no sintió el golpe del bate contra su estómago. Un golpe que apenas sintió, aunque sí que logró sorprenderle.

¿Acaso Stiles acababa de pegarle con su bate?

\- ¡Te has vuelto loco! – gruñó apretándose la zona golpeada. No porque le doliera, pero sí para hacerle ver a Stiles que le había golpeado. A _él_.

\- Es curioso. Podría hacerte la misma pregunta – Stiles agarró el bate con las dos manos, dispuesto a golpear de nuevo, pero esta vez Derek estaba preparado y agarró el bate a medio camino.

\- ¡Quieres estarte quieto de una vez!

\- ¡Devuélveme mi bate! – gritó cuando trató de recuperarlo pero el agarre de Derek impidió que se moviera un milímetro.

\- A no ser que quieras que destroce tu bate favorito, más te vale que empieces a explicarte. Ya.

\- No tengo nada que explicar. Eso te lo has ganado. Y alégrate de que haya optado por esto, porque la primera idea que se me ocurrió fue la de coger la rama más grande de roble sagrado que encontrara en el bosque, recubrirla con _wolsfbane_ y metértela por el culo. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que si hacía eso estropearía tu culo. Y, la verdad, tienes un culo demasiado bonito como para estropearlo, así que realmente sería yo quien acabaría arrepintiéndome por…

\- ¡Stiles! – chirrió los dientes - Aún no me has explicado por qué me has atacado.

\- ¡Tú por qué crees! – recuperó su bate cuando por fin lo soltó Derek - Me obligaste a volver a Beacon Hills con Scott. Y tú te quedaste en México con tu amiguita Braiden…

\- Por favor, sigue diciendo lo que ya sé – replicó seco, pero al final alzó una ceja - ¿Y qué quieres decir con amiguita?

\- Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir – miró entonces a su alrededor – ¿Dónde está, por cierto? No veo su moto ni esos pantalones de cuero que alguien debería decirle que dejaron de estar de moda hace mucho tiempo.

Aquella no había sido la intención de Derek, ni mucho menos, pero no pudo evitarlo: se echó a reír ante el gesto sorprendido de Stiles.

A reír al modo "Derek Hale", claro estaba, consistente en un resoplido tras mostrar levemente las dos filas de dientes.

\- ¿Y de qué cojones te ríes ahora? – agarró el bate y golpeó con fuerza el estómago de Derek.

Derek volvía a estar preparado, pero esta vez no trató de frenar el golpe. Se limitó a endurecer su estómago y el bate acabó golpeando un muro de puro músculo al que siguió una mirada de prepotencia y un cruce de brazos de lo más chulesco.

Stiles tragó con dificultad, bajando el bate.

\- La próxima vez te lo rompo.

\- Pues deja de reírte de mí – Volvió a meter el bate en el jeep. Sabía que tenerlo a mano solo iba a conseguir que le entraran ganas de usarlo de nuevo. Y Derek tenía razón. Era su bate favorito – ¿Y qué te hacía tanta gracia, si se puede saber?

\- ¿Tú? – preguntó, alzando levemente las cejas – No me imaginé que fueras tan celoso.

\- ¡Yo! – Stiles abrió la boca para soltar el primer insulto que le viniera a la mente. Pero tras varios segundos de búsqueda acabó desinflándose como un globo y mirándole con un desagrado de lo más exagerado – No seas tan prepotente.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás así? Preguntándome por "amiguitas" – hizo la señal de las comillas y todo, y hasta ese momento Stiles nunca pensó que ese gesto tan ridículo pudiera resultar sexy a la vez… Hasta que lo hizo Derek Hale, claro.

Maldito tipo condenadamente sexy en el que se había tenido que fijar.

\- No estaría así si no resultara que esa amiguita fue con la que te largaste – Derek se limitó a alzar una ceja para indicarle que siguiera, pues sabía que aún no había terminado – Y para más INRI lo hiciste sin contestar una sola de las miles de llamadas y mensajes que te dejé.

\- Estaba ocupado.

\- ¡Haciendo qué!

Derek dio un paso en su dirección hasta que tuvo la nariz pegada a la de Stiles. Entonces habló muy despacio, dejando que sus ojos de Beta brillaran.

\- Espero que no estés insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando.

Stiles volvió a tragar.

\- Sé que no pasó nada – respondió más calmado a la vez que Derek fruncía un poco el ceño, sorprendido – Pero podías haberme dicho al menos que estabas bien.

Derek suspiró, cansado, apoyándose en el jeep.

\- Stiles…

\- No. No me vengas con Stiles… No puedes esperar que me quede tan tranquilo sabiendo que estás buscando a una asesina en potencia en mitad del maldito desierto de México. Y puede que eso fuera lo que hacías cuando tú y yo no éramos nada o cuando yo creía que eras invencible. Pero no puedes seguir actuando igual cuando resulta que ahora _sí_ hay algo entre nosotros. Y menos justo después de quedarme claro que no eres precisamente invencible ni inmortal.

\- Yo nunca dije…

\- La última vez que te vi estabas tirado en el suelo, con un agujero en el pecho del que no dejaba de salir sangre, sabiendo que te estabas muriendo…

\- Pero…

\- Y aun así me obligaste a salvar a Scott, sabiendo que probablemente sería la última vez que te viera. ¡Eso no se hace! ¡No se hace a un amigo, menos a un mejor amigo! ¡y mucho menos al mejor amigo por el que se suponía que ya sentías algo!

Pese a que Derek llevaba intentando participar en la conversación para que no se convirtiera en otro monólogo marca de la casa Stilinski, cuando Stiles se quedó callado no supo muy bien qué decir. Por lo que se decantó por la última parte, que le había sorprendido bastante.

\- ¿Se supone?

\- Sí - asintió con la cabeza para dar más fuerza a sus palabras - Porque si te tomaras en serio esto jamás te habrías marchado a hacer turismo por México con una caza recompensas que parece una Barbie y que siempre te come con los ojos…

\- ¿Braiden? – no disimuló la risita de incredulidad.

\- ¡Tengo ojos en la cara, Derek! Y sé perfectamente cómo te mira – le lanzó una descarada mirada de arriba abajo - Sobre todo cuando acababas de transformarte…

Derek cerró los ojos al tiempo que se llevaba dos dedos al puente de la nariz. Esperaba que hubiera tardado un poco más en salir esa parte de la conversación, la verdad. Pero estaba claro que a Stiles no le importaba seguir metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

\- ¡Estabas desnudo, Derek! – gritó Stiles, como si Derek no hubiera sido perfectamente consciente de ese detalle en su momento. - ¡En mitad del desierto! ¡Tu madre no te enseñó qué es eso de la decencia púdica!

\- Disculpa. ¡Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando hacerme a la idea de que NO estaba muerto!

El grito de Derek por fin consiguió que Stiles parara en su retahíla de insultos, amenazas y momentos incómodos.

Y lo triste fue que, una vez dicho lo que quería decir, lo que llevaba semanas muriéndose por decir, ahora no tenía muy claro qué hacer…

Esa parte nunca salía en las películas. La que había después de la bronca monumental. Si acaso, la siguiente escena que aparecía era la del polvo de reconciliación. Pero su relación con Derek aún estaba en los inicios como para dejar que el sexo fuera lo que solucionara todo.

\- Intentaré no volver a hacerlo – admitió al final Derek.

\- ¿El qué? ¿La parte de ir desnudo por mitad de la calle?

\- La de no llamarte.

Stiles torció el gesto, lo que sólo consiguió que Derek sonriera.

\- Me lo creería más si no lo dijeras riendo.

\- No me estaba riendo – respondió, serio, más luego volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa que era tan nueva en él – Estaba siguiendo tu consejo de intentar mostrar preocupación – amplió la sonrisa, dejando que se vieran las dos filas de dientes.

\- Ya – Stiles suspiró – No te lo tomes a mal pero tu cara de preocupación es un poco espeluznante y se parece demasiado a la de Peter. Así que mejor olvidamos esa parte.

Derek negó con la cabeza, aunque la risita que soltó fue más natural esta vez.

\- ¿Puedo saludarte entonces como realmente tenía ganas de hacer?

\- ¿Qué? Oh, claro… Adelante. Te doy permiso.

\- ¿Me das permiso? - Derek paró en su acercamiento a Stiles.

\- Es para que no se te suba a la cabeza lo de ser ahora un Pokemon.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme así – gruñó, dejando que sus ojos de Beta brillaran – ¿Hace falta que te recuerde que ahora puedo transformarme en un lobo de verdad? ¿Con dientes de lobo de verdad?

\- Puff – negó con descarada indiferencia – Esa amenaza dejó de tener eficacia cuando…

Stiles no pudo seguir. No cuando los labios de Derek se pegaron a los suyos y le besaron con bastante más fuerza de la que cabría esperar, teniendo en cuenta que era el primer beso que compartían después de estar semanas separados. Y técnicamente hablando, era el segundo beso desde que habían empezado su relación.

Pero Stiles supuso que ese era el tipo de cosas que le pasan a alguien que está saliendo con un hombre lobo, así que no le dio la menor importancia. Y ya que Derek estaba allí y realmente le había echado mucho de menos, agarró su chaqueta de cuero y devolvió el beso con bastante más fuerza de la esperada en un simple humano.

Porque si Derek Hale no era un simple hombre lobo, Stiles Stilinski tampoco era un simple humano.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

El viaje hasta el loft de Derek fue, en opinión de Stiles, como volver al pasado. Lleno de las constantes conversaciones/discusiones que mantenían de camino al lugar donde se les necesitaba en ese momento para tratar de parar los pies al monstruo del momento. Aunque Stiles debía admitir que en esta ocasión estaba resultando más agradable. No solo porque por primera vez no iban de camino a una situación de vida o muerte, (gracias por los pequeños descansos), sino porque por primera vez no tenía que disimular las largas miradas y los suspiros de lo más enamoradizo que dirigía a su compañero de viaje.

Derek le estaba poniendo al día con lo que había conseguido averiguar en Mexico y que era poco más que nada. Lo que estaba logrando que Stiles se planteara, una vez más, la supuesta eficacia de Braeden como caza recompensas.

En fin, desde que la conocía no había _ni una sola_ misión por la que había sido contratada Braeden que hubiera cumplido con éxito. Eso sí, a cambio había conseguido que la dispararan a ella, que todos los cazadores que iban a buscar a Kate y Derek en La Iglesia murieran a mano de los Berserkers, que envenenaran a toda la manada de Satomi y que Derek muriera durante los únicos días en que fue humano… Normal que tuviera tan poco vestuario, pensó Stiles, porque dudaba que la muchacha hubiera recibido un solo pago en toda su carrera como caza recompensas.

Stiles suspiró, obligándose a cambiar de dirección de pensamientos antes de que Derek se diera cuenta de que se estaba metiendo con su querida Braeden, aunque fuera dentro de su propia cabeza.

Pero sin quererlo un recuerdo llevó al otro y acabó pensando _justo_ en lo que no tenía ganas de volver a recordar: ese fatídico momento en que creyó que todo había acabado.

LA IGLESIA – MÉXICO. UN MES ANTES

Stiles terminó de abrazar a Scott una vez que todos tuvieron bien claro que Peter no iba a intentar dar un último golpe.

El puñetazo que le había dado Scott, con toda la rabia que pudo reunir, había conseguido dejarle noqueado en el acto. Pero Peter no dejaba de ser el malo de la historia y los malos de las historias siempre son los que dan el último susto. Incluso cuando parece que están muertos y ya han dejado de causar problemas… Y teniendo en cuenta que el malo en este caso era Peter Hale, que ya sabía lo que era volver de la tumba, no estaba de más ser precavidos.

Pero una vez pasó ese temor y Stiles pudo abrazar en condiciones a su amigo y terminar de cerciorarse que volvía a tenerlo con él, decidió que ya era hora de preocuparse de cómo estaban los demás.

Apenas había dado un paso dentro del laberinto de los pasillos del templo La Iglesia, buscando la salida, cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.

\- En serio, este móvil es la hostia en cobertura – murmuró para sí antes de ver que era Lydia – ¡Lydia! Por fin te localizo. ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Tu padre apareció en el último momento.

\- Gracias a Dios – musitó Stiles, sintiendo que por fin podía empezar a relajarse.

\- Stiles… – de pronto la voz de Lydia empezó a perderse. Pensando que era por el lugar, Stiles dio un par de pasos atrás, buscando recuperar la señal.

\- ¿Lydia? ¿sigues ahí?

\- Sí - la voz de Lydia no sonaba muy bien. Pero ahora que tenía mejor cobertura, Stiles se dio cuenta de que no era problema del sonido sino de la propia voz de Lydia. Parecía que estaba llorando – Stiles… Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – de pronto se dio cuenta de que aún no le había contado nada – No. No te preocupes. Estamos bien, Lydia. Todos estamos bien. ¡Y Scott le ha dado una buena paliza a Peter! Casi sin despeinarse – soltó una risita nerviosa al recordar todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos minutos – Tenías que haberle visto. Ha sido espectacular.

\- No… - las buenas noticias no parecían haber mejorado el estado de ánimo de la pelirroja – Lo siento mucho.

\- Sentirlo ¿por qué? Ya te lo he dicho. Todos estamos bien.

\- Derek… Lo siento muchísimo, Stiles… - siguió Lydia con un sollozo más intenso - Sé lo que significaba para ti.

\- ¡Qué! – Stiles sintió que las mejillas se le sonrojaban - ¿De qué estás hablando? – rió nervioso. Porque no podía ser que se estuviera refiriendo a lo que creía que se estaba refiriendo. Porque _nadie_ sabía eso. Nadie podía saberlo… ¡Si ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Scott!

\- Pude sentir cuando… - la voz de Lydia volvió a cortarse con un sollozo apagado – Fue igual que con Allyson y Aiden…

De pronto Stiles sintió un escalofrío que le dejó temblando y paralizado a un mismo tiempo.

\- No, te equivocas. Él está bien, ya te lo he dicho. Tuve que dejarle fuera porque un Berserker le vapuleó de lo lindo. Pero no es la primera vez que le veo levantarse como si…

Esta vez fue él quien dejó la frase a la mitad.

En el momento en que comprendió que esta vez _no_ era igual.

Sí. Había visto a Derek levantarse del suelo un millón de veces después de haber sufrido heridas mucho peores que aquella. Incluso después de que Peter le atravesara el pecho y le levantara del suelo como si nada, para a los cinco minutos estar tan tranquilo.

Pero entonces había sido un hombre lobo. Ya fuera Alpha, Beta o incluso Omega, Derek siempre había sido un hombre lobo que pudo recuperarse de las heridas como si nada…

Pero esta vez era un humano.

\- Lo siento muchísimo, Stiles…

La voz de Lydia siguió sollozando en su oído y de pronto entendió lo que quería decirle. Lo que realmente había sentido y el motivo por el que le había llamado precisamente a él.

\- No…

Stiles dejó caer el móvil al suelo cuando las manos empezaron a temblarle y sintió cómo el corazón se le disparaba.

 _No puede ser…_

Comenzó a caminar por entre los túneles de aquel laberinto. En seguida tuvo que apoyarse en las paredes para no caer, porque en un segundo los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas y no era capaz de ver por dónde caminaba.

 _Estabas bien cuando te dejé…_

Cuando había entrado en el templo, hacía solo unas horas pero que parecían días, su único objetivo había sido el de encontrar a Scott. Y cuando aparecieron los Berserkers toda su atención se concentró en intentar sobrevivir. Todo lo demás dejó de existir.

Pero ahora que ese peligro había pasado lo único que podía recordar era el momento en que Derek se apoyó en el muro de piedra y le dijo que le dejara atrás. Que ya les seguirían… Recordar el momento en que dio un paso en dirección al templo pero Derek le llamó una última vez, pidiéndole que salvara a Scott apenas sin fuerzas.

En ese momento Stiles corrió, sabiendo que no había tiempo. Pero cuando acababa de darle la espalda a Derek se giró una última vez, sintiendo que el tiempo se congelaba. En ese instante, con Derek tirado en el suelo, la sangre saliendo de su boca y mirándole directamente a los ojos, Stiles tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no correr junto a él, arrodillarse a su lado y decirle lo que llevaba años muriéndose por decirle.

La indecisión duró solo unos segundos. Unos segundos en los que tuvo la sensación de que solo estaban ellos dos en el mundo y que nada más importaba.

Pero al final, una vez más, dejó que la razón ganara a su corazón e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Dejar atrás a la persona a la que quería e intentar salvar a su amigo… Eso es lo que siempre hacían los héroes al fin y al cabo: salvar a los inocentes y ponerse a ellos mismos en el último lugar.

Y él siempre había presumido de ser un héroe. Al menos, de querer ser uno.

Así que cuando entró en el templo y todo se volvió oscuro, se repitió un millón de veces que ahora no debía pensar en Derek. Que debía confiar en él y en que saldría adelante. Siempre lo había hecho. Esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

Todos esos pensamientos e imagines volvieron de golpe a la mente de Stiles cuando por fin consiguió salir al exterior. Estaba empezando a amanecer con lo que no necesitó la linterna para ver por dónde pisaba. Todavía llorando, con las palabras de Lydia en su cabeza, buscó el sitio donde había dejado a Derek. Tumbado. Muriéndose…

Encontrarse con un charco de sangre, demasiado grande como para pertenecer a un ser vivo, solo consiguió que las lágrimas que había conseguido frenar estallaran de golpe.

 _Se acabó._

Incapaz de soportar su propio peso cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo que el latido de su corazón se convertía en un rugido atronador. Sabía que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Pero ahora mismo le daba igual. El no poder respirar, el perder el conocimiento o incluso el quedarse en el sitio. Ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa:

\- Derek…

Dijo el nombre en voz alta y se asustó de su propia voz. Nunca había sonado tan grave. Tan apagada. Tan vacía.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que jamás volvería a llamarle. Que jamás podría pronunciar otra vez su nombre.

Porque se había ido para siempre.

\- Derek… - llevó las manos a la tierra y agarró un puñado de arena del desierto, sintiendo que era su propio corazón el que estaba apretando con rabia.

Tenía que haberse quedado con él.

Sabía que podía ser que no volvería a verle y que aquella sería su última oportunidad… Y la había desaprovechado.

Ahora Derek nunca sabría que le quería. Él nunca sabría lo que se siente cuando por fin le dices a la persona a la que quieres que lo es todo para ti.

Porque Derek estaba muerto.

Iba a lanzar un grito al cielo, intentando alejar de su pecho aquel dolor que le estaba impidiendo respirar, cuando de pronto vio que algo se movía a su lado.

Levantó la cabeza, desorientado, y al principio solo se encontró con una mancha borrosa.

Una mancha borrosa que poco a poco empezó a definirse hasta acabar teniendo el rostro de Derek Hale.

Sus labios temblaban tanto que solo al cuarto intento consiguió que algo saliera de ellos:

\- ¿Derek?

\- ¿Estás bien?

El corazón de Stiles seguía latiendo con furia y seguía teniendo problemas para respirar. Pero la voz de Derek, sus ojos verdosos y sus labios moviéndose y preguntándole si estaba bien le obligaron a no dejarse llevar por el pánico y empezar a ser conciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Poco a poco su respiración recuperó el ritmo normal, gracias sobre todo a la mano cálida que se apoyó en su hombro. Una mano que pertenecía a Derek, quien seguía mirándole con preocupación mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

Pero no tenía sentido. No podía ser él quien estuviera preocupado cuando…

\- Pensé que… Lydia… - se echó a llorar antes de poder terminar la frase, solo de recordar el momento en que Lydia le había dicho que sintió cómo moría Derek.

Pero no había sido así. Debía de haberse equivocado porque él estaba allí, a su lado. Y le estaba hablando y…

\- ¿Sintió que moría? – preguntó Derek para en seguida responderse a sí mismo, asintiendo - Sí que lo hice – añadió entonces con calma. Con demasiada calma para lo que acababa de decir – Pero entonces evolucioné y…

\- ¿Moriste?

\- Sí. Yo… - se quedó callado de golpe cuando el corazón de Stiles retumbó en sus oídos de lo fuerte y rápido que estaba latiendo - ¿Stiles?

Fue a colocar la otra mano sobre el hombro de Stiles para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero él no le dio tiempo. Stiles se tiró sobre el pecho de Derek, pasó los dos brazos sobre su cuello y ocultó el rostro en su garganta para empezar a sollozar. Sollozos que cada vez fueron ganando de volumen, intensidad y dolor.

\- Hey – Derek tardó en reaccionar unos segundos. No tenía muy claro qué era lo que debía hacer ahora – Stiles… - finalmente no pudo hacer otra cosa que pasar una mano sobre la espalda temblorosa de Stiles, en el mismo gesto que alguna vez hizo con Cora y que recordaba a su madre haber hecho con él infinidad de veces cuando solo era un crío – Está bien. Todo ha acabado.

\- No… No. Yo… - Stiles consiguió apartar el rostro del pecho cálido donde lo había refugiado, pues no quería alejarse de él. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con tal intensidad a causas de las lágrimas, que Derek pudo ver los últimos retazos de la luna reflejada en ellos - Pensé que no volvería a verte. Que no volvería a oír tu voz. Ni a ver tus ojos. Pensé que jamás podría volver a decir tu nombre ni…

Derek se quedó petrificado mientras seguía oyendo la retahíla de palabras de Stiles, enumerando lo que no podría hacer en el caso de que realmente hubiera muerto.

Y con cada una de ellas la duda que siempre había estado ahí, esa que le decía que en realidad Stiles no sentía nada por él, desapareció por completo.

Y entonces hizo lo que realmente había querido hacer en el pasado. No solo cuando le llamó una última vez, mientras sentía que se le escapaba la vida con cada aliento que daba, sino mucho antes. Antes de subir al coche en Beacon Hills camino de salvar a Scott. Antes de empezar una historia con Braiden con el absurdo deseo de intentar llenar un vacío que llevaba sintiendo demasiado tiempo, aun sabiendo que no serviría de nada. Antes de volverse humano e incluso antes de formar una manada. Mucho antes.

Stiles seguía hablando, murmurando con pesar todo lo que no podría volver a hacer con él y dejando que cada lamento viniera acompañado de una nueva lágrima. Pero Derek ya estaba cansado de verle llorar. No quería volver a hacerlo jamás.

Sin pedir permiso pegó sus labios a los de Stiles y puso fin al torrente de lágrimas de la mejor manera posible. Y aunque Stiles tardó un segundo en reaccionar y en ser consciente de lo que realmente estaba pasando, al siguiente respondió al beso con ganas.

Stiles no tuvo muy claro cuánto tiempo duró el beso ni lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor en esos momentos. Al cabo de unos segundos en los que no dejó de besar los calidos labios de Derek ni de acariciar su pelo para terminar de convencerse de que aquello era real, empezó a ser consciente de otros detalles.

Detalles de los que realmente no llegó a estar del todo seguro, pues en ese momento todo a su alrededor parecía estar cubierto por una esponjosa nube que le impedía ser consciente de nada. Tan sólo de los brazos de Derek rodeando su espalda, y de los labios de Derek besando los suyos.

Pero sí que estaban allí. Detalles como que estaba besando a Derek en mitad del desierto de México donde habían estado a punto de morir. Que lo estaba haciendo delante de Malía, la chica con la que se suponía que estaba saliendo y a la que nunca llegó a decirle que por encima de ella siempre había otra persona que ocupaba su mente. Que también lo estaba haciendo delante de una chica preciosa con la que sabía que Derek tenía una historia pero de la que parecía que Derek se había olvidado por completo… Detalles como que Derek había muerto pero ahora estaba vivo. O detalles como que Derek Hale estaba completamente desnudo.

Y aunque muchos de esos detalles, especialmente los últimos, no tenían ningún sentido, lo único que importaba ahora era que Derek estaba vivo. Que estaba vivo y a su lado. Que estaba vivo, a su lado, y le estaba besando como creía que jamás tendría la ocasión de hacerlo, pues creía que le había perdido para siempre.

Al lado de eso todo lo demás podía irse al infierno.

Un descarado carraspeo fue lo que, finalmente, interrumpió aquel primer beso. Con curiosidad por saber quién había osado interrumpirles en un momento evidentemente privado, Stiles despegó sus labios de los de Derek y giró un poco el cuello.

Encontrarse con Liam, Kira y Scott mirándole con bastante curiosidad hizo que fuera consciente del espectáculo que debía estar dando… Encontrarse con Malía, apartada del resto, hizo que se sintiera horriblemente mal.

Notó que Derek se movía a su lado para ponerse en pie.

\- Creo que tengo una conversación pendiente – comentó Stiles, lanzando una mirada de reojo a Malía.

\- Y yo creo que debería ponerme algo de ropa.

 _No mires abajo, no mires abajo._

\- Buena idea – dijo con la cara roja, mirándole muy MUY fijamente a los ojos a Derek y dándole un par de palmaditas en el brazo – Sí. Haz eso.

Derek negó con una risita pero no dijo nada, con lo que a Stiles no le quedó claro si la risita era porque había dicho en voz alta lo que creía que solo había pensado (no sería la primera vez que pasaba), o porque solo entonces él se daba cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo en mitad del desierto y rodeado de un montón de gente.

Sin embargo, cuando se puso en pie y avanzó hacia la furgoneta en que habían llegado, no parecía encontrarse especialmente incómodo ante su desnudez.

 _Bueno. Si yo tuviera ese cuerpo tampoco me sentiría incómodo_ , pensó Stiles al fijarse en el tatuaje que adornaba su espalda y bajar poco a poco hacia ese trasero que, oh sí, era tan redondo y perfecto como había imaginado.

\- _Stiles_ \- La voz de Scott le distrajo momentáneamente de su paisaje favorito y, aún de rodillas, se giró hacia su amigo - ¿Quieres dejar de mirarle el culo?

Stiles se habría sentido mucho más culpable por haber sido pillado infraganti sino fuera porque se trataba de _ese_ culo, perteneciente a _esa_ persona.

\- Vamos – se quejó, torciendo el gesto - Todo el mundo le está mirando – su intento por justificarse, sin embargo, dejó de ser importante cuando recordó que estaba hablando con Scott. Al que debía cierta explicación - Esto… - comenzó a hablar mientras se ponía en pie - Supongo que tenemos una conversación pendiente…

\- No te preocupes. No hay nada que explicar.

Scott parecía estar demasiado tranquilo para ser testigo de lo que acababa de ocurrir y Stiles supuso que todo era consecuencia de su última experiencia cercana a la muerte.

\- Yo creo que sí. Verás…

\- Stiles – le interrumpió Scott antes de darle un fuerte abrazo – Me alegro mucho por ti.

El adolescente se quedó embobado mirando a su amigo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro que sí – se encogió un poco de hombros - Llevabas bastante tiempo detrás de él.

\- ¿Lo sabías? – preguntó asombrado y escandalizado al mismo tiempo - ¡Pero si no se lo dije a nadie!

\- Eres muy poco sutil – intervino Liam pese a tratarse de una conversación ajena a él – Yo me di cuenta el primer día – Stiles le miró con horror – No te das cuenta del modo en que le miras, ¿verdad? Y en el viaje hasta aquí… – negó con vergüenza, dirigiéndose a Scott – Tendrías que haberles visto. Parecían un viejo matrimonio, discutiendo primero y luego terminándose las frases el uno al otro… Lamentable.

\- De acuerdo. Si ya habéis terminado de reíros de mí – protestó Stiles con su sarcasmo característico. Pero de pronto su expresión se volvió más seria - Es hora de que hable con cierta persona – miró a Malía, que no se había movido de su sitio. Seguía junto a la pared del templo, alejada del resto y sin mucha intención de acercarse a ellos – Desearme suerte.

Scott le dio una palmada de apoyo en la espalda tras lo que agarró a Liam de la chaqueta, obligándole a alejarse del lugar y dar un poco más de privacidad a la pareja… O, mejor dicho, a la pareja que estaba a punto de dejar de serlo.

Stiles podía oír las protestas de Liam de fondo, asegurando que si quisiera podría oírlo todo y que era absurdo alejarse, cuando por fin estuvo frente a Malía.

Ella tenía la misma expresión relajada de siempre, esperando paciente lo que estuviera a punto de ocurrir y que muchos confundían con apatía o incluso frialdad.

\- Hola – saludó Stiles con cierta timidez… No, no timidez, sino vergüenza por lo que había hecho delante de ella y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó, extrañado por la pregunta - Sí. ¿Por qué…?

\- Antes. Tu corazón estaba latiendo muy deprisa.

\- Oh, eso… Ya – se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo - Hubo un momento cuando pensé que Derek… - se obligó a parar, pues sabía que con solo pensar en lo que había ocurrido volvería a echarse a llorar – Pero estoy mejor. Gracias.

\- Bien.

Stiles guardó silencio esperando a que Malía dijera lo que quisiera o hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Y teniendo en cuenta que había besado a Derek delante de ella, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a darle un puñetazo o incluso dejarle un bonito arañazo en la espalda…

Así que Stiles dejó que Malía se tomara su venganza.

Pero ella no hizo nada.

Ni le pegó, ni le arañó y ni siquiera le gritó.

\- No pareces muy enfadada – comentó al final, cuando ya no pudo soportar tanto silencio.

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

\- Hmmm. Porque… ¿Acabo de besar a otra persona que no eres tú? ¿Y que casualmente estaba desnuda? ¿Delante de ti?

\- Siempre te ha gustado Derek – replicó con parquedad - Ya lo sabía.

\- ¿En serio? – extendió los brazos, asombrado - ¿Es que tenéis un grupo de WhatsApp privado o qué?

\- Podía oler tu excitación hacia él.

\- Oh… Vale. Eso aclara por qué lo sabía también Scott – murmuró sonrojado, pero pensando al mismo tiempo que esa explicación tenía más lógica que la milagrosa aparición del sentido de la intuición por parte de Scott - Entonces, ¿no estás enfadada?

\- Claro que no – se encogió de hombros levemente - Todos hemos sobrevivido. Eso es bueno ¿no?

\- Pues visto desde ese punto de vista… – tuvo que admitir al final pese a que le resultara bastante extraño lo bien que se había tomado las nuevas Malía. Pero Stiles empezaba a notar los estragos del cansancio acumulado desde el momento en que su mejor amigo fue secuestrado, a lo que sumaba la tensión de los últimos minutos por haber estado en peligro de muerte (otra vez) y sobre todo el terror al creer que Derek había muerto. Ahora que todo eso había acabado el agotamiento se había apoderado de él y simplemente se alegraba de no haber tenido que hacer frente a una discusión con Malía. Los motivos de ese aparente milagro eran lo de menos – Entonces, ¿todo está bien entre nosotros?

\- Sí. Todo bien – mostró una minúscula sonrisa que, aunque pareciera igual que el resto de las muecas que mostraba, totalmente inexpresivas, en este caso era la única que ella sabía ofrecer, siendo Stiles el único en recibirlas.

\- Me alegro – sin esperar a que Malía dijera nada más, la abrazó con delicadeza pese a que ella era bastante más dura que él.

Pero no dejaba de ser la primera chica con la que había tenido una relación. Una chica que, pasara lo que pasara en su vida o entre Derek y él, siempre ocuparía un lugar especial en su corazón.

El abrazo duró más de lo normal y bastante más de lo que era habitual entre ellos, donde las muestras de afecto tan sencillas no eran precisamente la norma. Pero estaba claro que aquel abrazo era más importante que los otros dados hasta ahora, aunque solo fuera porque era, en realidad, un abrazo de despedida.

Stiles sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho cuando Malía se separó de él y comenzó a avanzar hacia el jeep, donde ya esperaban los demás. Se preguntó cómo era posible que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, como para que solo un año atrás hubiera estado desesperado por estar con una chica como aquella y ahora era capaz de dejarla marchar como si nada.

Entonces notó el sonido de pisadas a su espalda, dio media vuelta, y se encontró con la respuesta.

Derek Hale caminaba hacia él con la seguridad que siempre le había caracterizado, más un extraño brillo en la mirada. Por un instante Stiles se preguntó si siempre había estado ahí ese brillo o simplemente era que había estado demasiado ciego para verlo, más preocupado porque el propio Derek no fuera consciente del modo en que él le miraba.

Stiles se recreó en la imagen del hombre lobo, tan atractivo con su pantalón negro y ese hemley azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, y tuvo curiosidad por si la elección de color no habría sido fortuita, pues todo el mundo sabía que su color preferido era el azul.

Se sintió increíblemente orgulloso de sí mismo al recordar que ese hombre lobo le había besado hacía cinco minutos y ahora le estaba sonriendo de ese modo que era capaz de provocar infartos y subidas de tensión.

\- ¡Hey! – saludó casual, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos - ¿Ya estás más presentable? Aunque de la otra manera tampoco estabas mal, que conste.

Derek le respondió con una de sus miradas asesinas, tras lo que alzó una ceja fanfarrona. Y justo la combinación de las dos cosas consiguió que las posibles dudas de Stiles ante cómo iban a ser las cosas entre ellos, ahora que por fin se había atrevido a confesar lo que sentía por él, desaparecieran por completo.

Porque estaba claro que nada tenía por qué cambiar y que Derek seguiría con esa pose de superioridad y con las amenazas constantes, y Stiles seguiría pinchándole cada vez que tuviera ocasión.

La única diferencia sería que ahora, entre una cosa y otra, habría algún que otro beso y un par de esas sonrisitas seductoras que le había visto a Derek en alguna ocasión. Pero que esta vez, POR FIN, Stiles sería el único que las recibiría… Si su corazón sobrevivía a ello, claro.

\- Tengo que decirte una cosa – la voz de Derek, pese a que sonaba igual que siempre, se le antojó distinta a cómo había sido en el pasado. Como más íntima ahora que eran _más_ que amigos.

 _Dios santo, estoy colado hasta las trancas por este tipo._

\- ¿Solo una? – preguntó fanfarrón, en un intento por frenar el curso de sus pensamientos, que a ese ritmo le llevarían a hacer algo tan absurdo como ponerse de rodillas y proponerle matrimonio – Perdona. Olvidaba que eras Derek Hale – rió, orgulloso de su propio chiste - Adelante.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- Claro. Como todos.

\- No. Vosotros os volvéis a Beacon Hills – miró por encima del hombro, hacia el lugar donde estaba la furgoneta en que habían llegado, con Braeden apoyada en la puerta del conductor – Nosotros nos quedamos.

\- ¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes somos nosotros? – siguió la dirección de la mirada de Derek y sintió un escalofrío - ¿Braeden y tú? – preguntó, escandalizado - ¿Qué significa eso? Pensé que…

\- Prometí que la ayudaría con un tema pendiente.

\- ¿Un tema pendiente? – sus ojos se entornaron - ¿Qué clase de tema pendiente?

\- Nada de lo que tú te crees - hizo una pequeña pausa para dar más seriedad a sus palabras - Entre ella y yo ya no hay nada. Eso se acabó.

\- ¿Entonces por qué te vas con ella?

\- Porque se lo debo. Ella me enseñó a defenderme cuando solo era un simple humano. Es mi turno de ayudarla ahora.

\- ¿Con qué? Pensé que ella era la más chunga del barrio. ¿Por qué necesita tu ayuda ahora?

\- Porque es algo peligroso – trató de no reír ante la descripción de Stiles de la caza recompensas - Vamos a buscar a la Desert Wolf.

\- ¿La madre de Malía?

\- Cree haber encontrado un rastro y no puede desaprovechar la ocasión. Y yo voy a quedarme para ayudarla.

Stiles bufó. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se puso a hacer aspavientos.

\- ¿Pero por qué ahora? – se quejó – Pensé que volveríamos a casa… A terminar lo que habíamos empezado… – se sonrojó aunque se obligó a continuar – con un poco más de intimidad.

\- Solo serán unos días.

Bufó de nuevo, esta vez con más rabia, aunque sus palabras eran más las de un niño pequeño cuando volvió a quejarse.

\- Pero no es justo. ¿Sabes el tiempo que llevaba queriendo hacer lo que… hemos hecho hace cinco minutos?

\- Y lo volveremos a hacer – agarró a Stiles de los brazos con ambas manos - Pero cuando vuelva a Beacon Hills.

\- ¡Derek! – llamó Braeden desde la furgoneta – ¡Se hace tarde!

\- ¡Perdona pero Derek se está despidiendo! – gritó Stiles antes de que Derek pudiera responder, sin dignarse a mirar a Braeden a la cara - ¡Así que un poco más de educación, quieres!

Derek sonrió con mesura ante la reacción de Stiles, sin querer hacer leña del árbol caído. Apretó un poco más los brazos de Stiles, luchando por no darle el beso que se estaba muriendo por darle.

\- Volveré pronto.

Stiles bajó la vista al suelo, de pronto demasiado consciente del modo tan intenso en que Derek le estaba mirando. Pero tras varios segundos de contemplar sus pies, moviéndose sin cesar, le sacó un buen par para volver a posar sus ojos sobre los verdes del hombre lobo.

\- Más te vale.

Se puso de puntillas para darle un cortísimo beso en los labios, sabiendo que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría, y corrió hacia el jeep sin atreverse a mirar atrás y ver la reacción de Derek.

Pero por la expresión de Scott, que tenía el pulgar levantado, intuyó que no había sido del todo mala.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

El viaje hasta el loft transcurrió con la rutina a la que Stiles y Derek ya estaban acostumbrados. Con Stiles hablando a mil por hora, tratando de ponerle al día sobre lo que había ocurrido en las semanas en que Derek había estado de turismo por Mexico, y con Derek haciendo ver que no le interesaba nada de aquello cuando los dos sabían que no era así.

Pero cuando aparcó el jeep frente al edificio todo cambió de golpe: Stiles se encontró con que no sabía qué más decir y Derek se quedó muy callado. No callado como solía ser costumbre en él pero siempre quedaba claro lo que estaba pensando, sino en plan callado, callado. De tal manera que Stiles no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que podía estar pasando por aquella cabecita tan mona.

De esa guisa, con un silencio bastante incómodo para su gusto, Stiles siguió a Derek hasta el interior del edificio y entró tras él en el ascensor. Por supuesto, durante el viaje Derek no había tenido a bien de comentarle qué se suponía que iban a hacer ahora, con lo que Stiles no pudo morderse la lengua por más tiempo y tuvo que preguntar.

Pero la pregunta murió en sus labios en cuanto entró en el ascensor, miró a Derek a los ojos, y fue consciente del modo en que él le estaba mirando.

De un modo que parecía que era la primera vez que le veía en toda su vida.

Y justo cuando se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, Derek se pegó a él y le besó con una brutalidad que no tenía mucho sentido. Parecía el típico beso que alguien acababa dando cuando llevaba horas queriendo hacerlo pero no le habían dejado, o el que se daba después de una larga sesión de besos más tiernos y castos y era hora de pasar a la acción. Aunque en este caso no se había dado la segunda opción y, si hubiera estado de la mano de Stiles, la primera nunca habría existido.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora porque por fin estaba besando a Derek. Mejor dicho, y mejor aún, Derek era quien había iniciado el beso y de qué manera.

Entusiasmado por la simple idea de que Derek le estuviera poniendo tantas ganas al asunto, Stiles respondió al beso con fuerza para ponerse a la altura del hombre lobo, siendo consciente en ese instante de que jamás había besado a nadie que no fuera más fuerte que él. Porque con Malía había pasado exactamente lo mismo.

 _Deja de pensar en Malía._

Fue darse esa orden y todo fue aún mejor.

Llevó las manos a la chaqueta de Derek, que agarró desesperado, y en seguida sintió las propias de Derek sobre su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia él de tal modo que podía notar perfectamente su anatomía pese a la ropa que había entre medias.

Pero todo fue aún mejor cuando las manos de Derek dejaron de estar rodeando su espalda para, sin dejar de besarle y soltando algún que otro mordisco, comenzaron a bajar poco a poco por ella. Y cuando creía que iba a morirse de gusto porque esas manos empezaron a acariciarle el trasero, Stiles tuvo un micro infarto al sentir que esas mismas manos le levantaban en volandas y Derek se encajaba en el hueco de sus piernas.

Stiles gimió en la boca de Derek cuando sintió su entrepierna rozando la suya y Derek respondió con un mordisco a su labio inferior. De pronto el ascensor dio un pequeño sobresalto al detenerse mas ninguno dio indicios de querer parar. Al contrario, el agarre de las manos de Derek sobre el trasero de Stiles se hizo aún más férreo y Stiles deseó que el pantalón desapareciera.

Cuando Stiles sintió que iba a ahogarse, porque realmente necesitaba respirar, Derek apartó su boca y la llevó hasta la parte visible de piel que había entre el cuello y el hombro. Sintió un escalofrío al notar la lengua de Derek en esa zona y pensó que le bajaría al suelo, ahora que parecía haberse calmado un poco… Pero esas no eran ni mucho menos las intenciones del hombre lobo.

Sin apartar las manos ni la lengua de su cuello, Derek abrió la puerta del ascensor con un puntapié y una vez fuera avanzó a ciegas hasta la puerta del loft.

No consiguió atinar a la primera. Chocaron contra la pared del pasillo, al lado de la puerta, y Stiles se llevó la peor parte del golpe. Sabía que mañana tendría un bonito moratón pero le daba exactamente igual. Si ya lucía unos cuantos con cada sesión de Lacrosse, poder lucirlos por algo así sería genial.

Lo gracioso fue que Derek ni siquiera pidió perdón. Gruñó sin dejar de besarle, enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan torpe, y al segundo intento consiguió su objetivo: apartó una mano del culo de Stiles lo suficiente para abrir la puerta corredera y un segundo después ya estaban dentro.

Stiles habría soltado un grito de alegría si no fuera porque estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con la lengua de Derek o enredando sus dedos en el pelo negro y sedoso. Pero sí que gimió de aprobación cuando notó que Derek se movía por el loft, buscando un lugar más cómodo donde seguir. Le sorprendió, eso sí, que el lugar elegido fuera la mesa que había en el centro del loft en vez de la cama que había al fondo del mismo y que habría jurado que era bastante más cómoda.

Pero en cuanto le colocó sobre la mesa, apoyando su trasero en el borde de la misma y con Derek bien situado entre medias de sus piernas, supuso que no quería perder el tiempo. Suposición que se vio confirmada cuando lo siguiente que hizo Derek, cuando soltó las manos del trasero de Stiles, fue quitarse la cazadora y la camisa y hacer lo propio con la de Stiles, que desapareció casi en un segundo por medio de un par de tirones.

Stiles estaba a punto de protestar ante la falta de las manos de Derek en su trasero, que quería que se quedaran ahí para siempre, cuando vio el pecho de Derek en toda su gloria tan cerca de él. Y no es que no lo hubiera visto ya como un millón de veces… En fin, era Derek Hale… Pero hasta ahora no había tenido la ocasión de hacerlo con Derek mirándole con esa mirada de puro depredador ni con esa sonrisa de lujuria en los labios.

Stiles sabía que iba a morir.

Lo sabía.

Pero moriría disfrutando de lo lindo.

Así que no dejó tiempo a su corazón para que se calmara un poco y fue él mismo quien llevó una mano hasta el cuello de Derek para obligarle a bajar y besarle de nuevo. Derek seguía de pie, controlando la situación y en seguida Stiles sintió cómo sus dos manos comenzaban a acariciar su costado y estómago, calentándole mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Y cuando creía que la cosa marchaba muy bien, teniendo a Derek Hale encima de él, besándole, sin camiseta y sobándole de un modo un tanto desesperado, a todo eso se le añadió que Derek abandonó su boca para empezar a lamer su cuello, pecho e incluso pezones. Y con cada una de esas lamidas, tan cálidas como sensuales y perfectas, Stiles soltó jadeos poco masculinos pero que, sinceramente, le daba exactamente igual cómo sonaran siempre y cuando Derek no se detuviera jamás.

Y lo mejor de todo, si es que había algo mejor que ocupara una primera posición, fue que al estar lamiendo y besando el pecho de Stiles, Derek tenía que inclinarse más sobre él, consiguiendo que una parte muy concreta de su anatomía y que estaba muy dura, se restregara contra la suya propia.

Los dedos de Stiles agarraron con fuerza un par de mechones de pelo de Derek, soltando un gemido que no sonó humano.

\- Pido perdón si esto acaba antes de tiempo – consiguió jadear, con la respiración entrecortada - pero no creo que aguante mucho a este ritmo...

Las palabras de Stiles, que sonaron tan roncas que parecía que estaba sufriendo un dolor indescriptible, consiguieron que Derek abandonara un instante su ardua tarea de lamer cada milímetro de piel para levantarse un poco y poder mirarle a la cara.

Stiles tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la excitación. Y el cuello. Y el pecho…

Derek sonrió ante aquella imagen, satisfecho de sí mismo por el resultado conseguido.

\- Pero si pasa eso, no te preocupes – siguió Stiles tras dar varias bocanadas de aire, lanzándole una mirada de deseo - Que contigo delante no creo que tenga muchos problemas en recuperarme e ir a por la segunda ronda.

El hombre lobo respondió a la insinuación con una pasada de su lengua por los labios, tras lo que hizo algo que consiguió que Stiles, definitivamente, tuviera un micro infarto: llevó las manos hasta el pantalón del humano que estaba bajo él, le bajó la cremallera sin decir una palabra, y antes de que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, lo que quedaba de ropa ya estaba en el suelo y Stiles estaba tan desnudo como su madre lo había traído al mundo.

A punto estuvo de quejarse de lo fría que estaba la mesa o de por qué él era el único que estaba desnudo, cuando supuso que aquella era una especie de venganza por cómo se rió de él cuando había tenido lugar su sorprendente evolución y fue Derek quien quedó desnudo; por lo que decidió que no estaba de más dejarle ganar de vez en cuando…

Mas esas suposiciones dejaron de tener importancia cuando Derek volvió a besarle, luego dio un mordisco a su cuello y garganta, succionó y lamió ambos pezones, y finalmente recorrió un sinuoso camino con su lengua que fue desde el pecho hasta su ombligo, bajó luego por la cadera y la parte de la ingle, y terminó dándole una nada discreta ni casual lamida a su pene.

\- Oh, Dios mío – gritó, gimió y agarró con más fuerza el pelo de Derek. Todo en uno.

Derek no respondió ni se quejó por el trato que Stiles le estaba dando a su pelo. Posiblemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta porque toda su atención se centró en ese trozo de carne dura, cálida y húmeda que tenía frente a su boca.

Dio un par de lamidas más, desde la base a la punta y al contrario, esperando a que Stiles gimiera. Y cuando Stiles siguió muy bien el plan (era difícil que no lo hiciera), abrió la boca todo lo que pudo y se la metió hasta el fondo.

Fue ese momento en el que Stiles perdió toda capacidad de reacción. En cuanto sintió la boca de Derek AHÍ abajo, con la lengua de Derek haciéndole algo que nadie jamás le había hecho, sintió que estaba dentro de una de sus fantasías más salvajes. Esas en las que no solo soñaba que estaba con Derek, sino que además soñaba que estaba montándoselo con Derek y haciéndolo de un modo que solo había visto en las películas porno más salvajes.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya llevaba un buen rato haciendo lo que hacía en esos mismos sueños, moviendo las caderas de manera desesperada, buscando entrar cada vez más dentro de esa boca que le seguía lamiendo. Como si no importara lo desesperado o bruto que estuviera siendo Stiles porque a Derek le estaba encantando.

De pronto el cerebro de Stiles recuperó un poco de cordura para darse cuenta de que sí, que estaba haciendo _justo_ eso y trató de parar. Pero en cuanto intentó siquiera bajar el ritmo de sus embestidas sintió que Derek gemía, su boca y lengua todavía muy ocupada con su miembro como para querer apartarse y decir una simple protesta, tras lo que succionó con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo hizo al mismo tiempo que llevaba ambas manos hasta el trasero de Stiles para empujarlo sobre su propia boca, con tanta fuerza que parecía que quisiera ahogarse con él… Y por si _todo eso_ fuera poco, en cuanto Stiles sintió que su pene golpeaba con fuerza la pared de la garganta de Derek, éste soltó lo que no era otra cosa que un gemido de placer.

Stiles consiguió incorporarse en la mesa sobre sus codos. Acababa de darse cuenta que tal y como estaba no podía ver a Derek… Y NECESITABA ver a Derek de rodillas entre sus piernas y chupándosela como un adolescente desesperado.

Como pudo se levantó un poco y miró hacia abajo, justo en el mismo momento en que Derek alzaba la vista, la boca llena de él y una mirada de deseo que jamás imaginó que pudiera llegar a ver.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de avisar que estaba a punto de correrse.

La simple visión de Derek, chupándosela y disfrutando tanto mientras lo hacia, le llevó al orgasmo en 0,5 segundos y no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un jadeo animal y dejarse caer sobre la mesa de metal, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba… Y mientras hacía todo eso una pequeña parte de su cerebro registraba el momento en que Derek gemía de placer al sentir el sabor del semen en su boca y comenzaba a tragar…

Después de aquello, el cerebro de Stiles terminó de cortocircuitarse.

Su cerebro volvió a reiniciarse gracias a un pequeño beso, mucho más casto que los mantenidos hasta ahora, por parte de Derek. Con modorra abrió los ojos y se topó con la imagen más maravillosa de todas. Con la que ya sabía que querría despertar cada día: los ojos verde grisáceos de Derek frente a él.

\- ¿Ya estás conmigo? – preguntó con cierto toque de prepotencia pero con el que Stiles no podía discutir… A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente.

\- Lo siento – respondió con voz pastosa – Creo que acabo de morir.

\- Está bien – alzó una ceja - Así ya estamos en paz.

Stiles iba a recordarle que no era nada gracioso gastar bromas a costa de la reciente muerte que había sufrido y que incluso podía considerarse de mal gusto, pero Derek debió intuir que llegaba una protesta y la acalló con un nuevo beso…

Y porque Stiles no era de los de estar mucho tiempo enfadado, decidió seguir con el nuevo curso de los acontecimientos y responder al beso con ganas.

Entonces Derek le agarró de nuevo por el culo (Stiles empezaba a pensar que sentía una especial predilección por esa parte de su anatomía), le puso a horcajadas sobre él y, de esa guisa, esta vez sí le llevó hasta la cama.

\- Ah… Mucho mejor – ronroneó Stiles al notar el colchón bajo su cuerpo – Siempre me imaginé que sería así de cómodo.

\- ¿Imaginabas cómo sería la cama? – preguntó Derek, de pie frente a la susodicha cama, al tiempo que se desabrochaba el cinturón.

\- Por supuesto – colocó ambos brazos bajo la cabeza, disfrutando del espectáculo de tener a Derek Hale desnudándose frente a él – Y también imaginé cómo sería poder compartirla contigo… Y a no ser que te des un poco más de prisa, me voy a dormir antes de llegar a esa parte.

Derek terminó de desnudarse lanzando una de sus miradas asesinas y Stiles tuvo un nuevo ejemplo de cómo iban a ser las cosas a partir de ahora: con Derek siendo el mismo Derek que le amenazaba constantemente, pero que ahora también lo haría mientras se desnudaba para él…

Stiles decidió que el cambio no estaba nada mal, sobre todo porque esas miradas asesinas siempre le habían parecido increíblemente sexys… Como todo lo que rodeaba a Derek Hale, claro estaba.

Una vez estuvo completamente desnudo Derek se quedó quieto delante de la cama, estirando los brazos y alzando una ceja, como preguntando si todo estaba a su gusto. Stiles luchó por mantener una postura relajada y no del adolescente que estaba a punto de desmayarse ante aquella visión. Incluso fue capaz de indicarle que se diera media vuelta para que pudiera verle mejor.

Derek obedeció, girando muy despacio sobre sí mismo y Stiles por primera vez se atrevió a mirar con descaro cierta parte de su anatomía. La misma de la que había sido muy consciente la primera vez que le besó pero que no era plan de sacar a colación cuando Derek estaba desnudo porque acababa de volver de la vida…

Sí. Esa frase había pasado a tener sentido en el mundo de Stiles Stilinski.

El caso era que _esa_ parte de su anatomía resultó ser increíblemente grande y por primera vez Stiles sintió pena por su pobre trasero… A lo mejor era por eso por lo que Derek lo había tratado tan bien hasta ahora. Porque estaba pidiendo perdón por lo que iba a hacer luego con él.

Stiles tragó con dificultad cuando Derek se subió por fin a la cama. Pero como no era una persona normal, no lo hizo como las personas normales sino que puso las manos delanteras en el colchón y comenzó a moverse a cuatro patas como si fuera un hombre lobo.

 _Estás con un hombre lobo_ , _Stiles_ , dijo la voz de su consciencia. _Un hombre lobo que ahora puede convertirse en un lobo de verdad._

El último pensamiento hizo que de pronto tuviera miedo.

Mucho miedo.

\- ¿Vas a transformarte? – preguntó de pronto, colocando una mano en el pecho de Derek cuando él ya había llegado hasta él y se estaba inclinando para besarle. Y sí. Era un idiota por pararle en el mejor momento. Pero ahora mismo había entrado en modo pánico porque podía darse que el tipo con el que estaba quisiera hacer algo más salvaje de lo que tenía en mente. Algo salvaje en plan, como animales salvajes.

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

\- ¡Qué! ¡No! – su voz se volvió más aguda - ¿Por qué piensas que quiero que hagas algo así?

\- No lo sé. Eres tú quien ha preguntado.

\- No, no. Yo… - se mojó los labios y, ya que tenía la mano allí, acarició el pecho de Derek – Solo quería dejar claro cuál era mi límite.

\- ¿Y ese es? – preguntó muy despacio, dejando claro que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- Hmmm… ¿Nada de bestialismo?

Derek estaba a punto de cabrearse, mucho, porque le había parado en el mejor momento y encima para preguntar algo tan absurdo… Pero con Stiles no podía estar enfadado demasiado tiempo.

Y lo cierto es que ya intuía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano.

\- No te preocupes – mantuvo la expresión seria pese a que por dentro estaba disfrutando de lo lindo – Intentaré mantenerme humano la mayor parte del tiempo – murmuró antes de besarle.

\- Espera. ¿Qué significa que lo intentarás?

Derek no respondió y siguió besando a Stiles con ganas. Y cuando ya tuvo sus labios bien húmedos y enrojecidos, se tumbó encima de él para poder sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Oyó el gemido de Stiles ante el contacto de sus miembros igual de dispuestos, y dio un par de mordiscos en su cuello antes de inspirar profundamente. El aroma era muy intenso en esa parte del cuerpo y olía tan bien como se había imaginado.

Tras darle unos cuantos besos más agresivos que dejaron a Stiles respirando entrecortadamente, se apartó lo justo para llevar una mano a la parte del cuerpo que ya había saboreado y que ahora quería tocar.

Los dedos de Derek sobre su miembro fueron como descargas eléctricas y Stiles se arqueó en la cama, buscando más contacto. De fondo pudo oír una risita de Derek pero le dio igual pensar que se estaba comportando como un adolescente hiper excitado y virgen… Eso es justo lo que era. Y aunque ya no se le podía considerar virgen por lo que había hecho con Malía, todavía había cierta parte de su cuerpo que aún no había sido estrenada.

 _En serio, deja de pensar en Malía cuando estás con Derek._

Si al final consiguió olvidarse de Malía no fue gracias a su capacidad de concentración… Al menos, no la que dependía expresamente de él. Porque de pronto todo su mundo giró en torno a un punto muy concreto: el de su ano que Derek estaba acariciando de un modo tal vez demasiado tierno.

Pero la ternura desapareció cuando de pronto ese dedo empezó a entrar en él, bien lubricado.

\- ¿Te hago daño? – preguntó Derek cuando sintió que la respiración de Stiles se entrecortaba.

\- No… No. Está bien. Sigue.

\- ¿Seguro? – no sacó el dedo, mas se incorporó un poco para llevar la otra mano a la cadera de Stiles y empezar a acariciarla.

\- Sí, sí – se mojó los labios, intentando no moverse mucho – Solo necesito un poco de… - la respiración de Stiles se cortó, pero esta vez por un motivo muy distinto, pues Derek acababa de llevar su mano hasta un miembro que había empezado a quedarse flácido a causa de los nervios – ¡Sí! Eso está mejor...

Derek sonrió con mesura ante la reacción de Stiles y siguió tocando su cuerpo con mucha más delicadeza de la que había tenido en mente en un principio. Confió en que todo cambiaría cuando le hubiera preparado bien y hubiera dejado atrás los nervios del principio… Y por los gemidos que empezó a soltar Stiles y el modo en que su miembro empezó a endurecerse de nuevo, intuyó que no tardaría mucho.

Así que Derek se esforzó en la tarea encomendada. Mientras siguió tocándole, no demasiado rápido ni fuerte para no llevarle al orgasmo, el dedo que seguía dentro de Stiles empezó a moverse lentamente, ayudándole a habituarse a aquella sensación nueva para él… Una sensación que, en el caso de Derek, solo estaba consiguiendo que las ganas de enterrarse en él con otra parte de su cuerpo y poder hacerle suyo fueran cada vez mayores.

Pasó a meter dos dedos que movió con movimientos controlados. Y cuando el cuerpo de Stiles se abrió ante él con facilidad tuvo que cerrar los ojos y pedirse calma para seguir un poco más y terminar de prepararle.

Finalmente fue un gemido ronco de Stiles, seguido de un leve temblor de todo su cuerpo, lo que le indicó que ya estaba listo. Derek sacó los dedos y ocupó su posición inicial, encima de él. Le separó las piernas lo justo para colocarse entre medias y le miró a los ojos antes de sujetar su propio miembro, desesperado por entrar en su cuerpo.

Stiles no dijo nada pero asintió levemente. Estaba demasiado ansioso y nervioso a un tiempo para encontrar la voz.

Aquello era suficiente para Derek.

Apenas estuvo colocado empezó a empujar. Lo hizo despacio pero a un ritmo constante, queriendo que aquella parte pasara lo más rápido posible. Bajo él Stiles gruñó de dolor y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos a causa de lo fuerte que estaba apretando las sábanas.

Derek quiso decirle que no se preocupara. Que todo pasaría enseguida. Pero él tampoco encontró la voz para hablar. En esos momentos todo su ser se centraba en ese calor que le envolvía de un modo indescriptible.

Cuando ya no pudo avanzar más y se encontró completamente enterrado en Stiles se dio cuenta de que él también estaba temblando, aunque en su caso era por la desesperación de no empezar a moverse y hacerle suyo… Jamás le había ocurrido en esa situación pero de pronto sintió que su parte animal quería tomar el control y luchó por quedarse quieto. Por darle a Stiles un poco más de tiempo.

La respiración de Stiles era agitada así como el ritmo de su corazón. Por ello trató de calmarle con un beso en los labios que salió horriblemente mal, pues él tampoco es que estuviera precisamente calmado. Pero en cuanto Stiles sintió sus labios abrió los ojos que había cerrado con fuerza y Derek pudo verse reflejado en sus irises de ese tono marrón dorado que siempre le habían fascinado.

\- Muévete – murmuró con dificultad.

Derek quiso preguntar si estaba seguro, ya que su latido no era el que solía escuchar cuando alguien decía la verdad. Pero seguía sin poder encontrar la calma necesaria para poder hablar.

Supuso que todo mejoraría cuando empezara a moverse y eso fue lo que hizo. Apoyándose sobre las manos, salió un poco de él y entró de nuevo. Sin brusquedad. Solo queriendo repetir la sensación de entrar en él. De tomar posesión de ese cuerpo tan increíble.

Stiles gimió bajo él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejando escapar una lágrima de dolor ante la que Derek se odió por haber sido el responsable, y al que trató de poner remedio. Besó con brusquedad los labios de Stiles y al cabo de unos segundos en los que él no fue capaz de seguir el ritmo, sintió una mano del adolescente sobre su hombro, apretando con fuerza, para empezar a mover los labios a un ritmo más lento.

El gemido de Stiles que se coló directamente en su boca le indicó que eso era lo que quería y siguió besándole a un ritmo insoportablemente lento, desesperado porque por fin Stiles se habituara a tenerle dentro.

De pronto, casi un minuto después de haber iniciado aquel beso, la otra mano de Stiles fue hasta la cadera de Derek y sintió que sus uñas se clavaban en la carne. La punzada de dolor fue excitante al mismo tiempo y separó por fin sus labios para poder mirar a Stiles a la cara.

\- Ahora – jadeó con la voz ronca y los labios enrojecidos – Por favor, Derek. Ahora.

Derek no lo dudó. La mirada de deseo era evidente y era la misma que él pudo ver en su propio rostro, reflejado en la mirada de Stiles. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, todavía con la mano de Stiles clavada en ellas, y le penetró como había querido hacer desde el principio.

Los gemidos de Stiles, agudos y graves a un tiempo, le encendieron más de lo que jamás habría imaginado y consiguieron que la desesperación por llenarle fuera aún mayor. Se hundió en él, consiguiendo que la cama chocara contra la pared del loft y arrancando un sollozo ahogado en Stiles, que llevó la mano que hasta ahora había estado en su hombro hasta la otra cadera.

Las penetraciones de Derek fueron ganando velocidad, soltando gemidos cada vez que llegaba al fondo y el cuerpo de Stiles le recibía como si ese fuera su hogar. El único sitio donde debía estar. De vez en cuando oía la voz de Stiles gimiendo su nombre pero Derek no era capaz de verle pese a tenerle justo debajo. Su vista se había nublado y sabía que no podría parar hasta no haberse corrido dentro de él. Hasta no haberle marcado como suyo.

La simple idea de derramarse dentro de él fue el último impulso que necesitaba y el ritmo veloz que había mantenido se volvió brutal, penetrando a Stiles con una fuerza casi animal.

De pronto sintió humedad en su estómago al mismo tiempo que las paredes del ano se contraían. De reojo vio que Stiles tenía la boca abierta, en un gemido mudo y los ojos cerrados, en señal de que seguía sintiendo el orgasmo.

La visión de Stiles, corriéndose bajo él y con él todavía dentro, logró que perdiera el poco resquicio de control que le quedaba. Se incorporó un poco más sobre la cama para dar más fuerza a sus embestidas y en un momento dado las manos de Stiles, que habían permanecido agarradas a sus caderas todo el tiempo, se deslizaron sin fuerza hasta caer al colchón, completamente agotado.

Pero Derek no paró.

Pese a que Stiles ya no estaba participando seguía siendo su cuerpo el que estaba llenando una y otra vez con el suyo propio. Era el cuerpo que tenía que marcar también por dentro, después de haberlo hecho por fuera.

El orgasmo llegó con una intensidad que jamás había experimentado. Tanta que por un instante no vio nada y los oídos empezaron a pitarle, sintiendo cómo llenaba aquel cuerpo que era suyo.

Con un gesto de satisfacción terminó de vaciarse y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de un Stiles que estaba más muerto que vivo.

Los dedos de Stiles, acariciando su espalda en el mismo sitio donde tenía el tatuaje, le devolvieron al mundo de los vivos.

\- ¿Estás despierto?

Derek gruñó una respuesta y levantó la cara lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Stiles le saludó con una tímida sonrisa que no hizo sino remarcar el sonrojo que todavía cubría sus mejillas y cuello, así como la palidez de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Sería mucho pedir que te quitaras de encima? – preguntó – No te lo tomes a mal pero… Eres muy grande y pesas mucho.

El hombre lobo gruñó de nuevo a modo de respuesta y empezó a moverse para quitarse de encima. Pero en cuanto empezó a hacerlo se dio cuenta de que tendría que salir de él y todavía no quería. Le gustaba la sensación de estar enterrado en él pese a que su miembro no estaba listo para ninguna acción… Al menos, no de momento.

Así que cambió de estrategia en el último momento y simplemente giró sobre sí mismo hasta acabar con las posiciones intercambiadas: Stiles encima de él y él debajo, soportando su peso. No era ninguna molestia y de ese modo seguía sintiendo el calor de Stiles rodeándole.

\- Mmmm. No era esto lo que tenía en mente pero no está mal. Gracias.

Derek soltó un nuevo gruñido como respuesta, tras lo que cerró los ojos dispuesto a quedarse dormido.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué tal ha ido?

Derek abrió los ojos y se topó con la cara de Stiles. Una cara que mostraba esa expresión curiosa que llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo y que dejaba claro que él no tenía muchas ganas de dormir.

\- ¿Me vas a hacer una encuesta de satisfacción ahora?

\- ¿Qué? – se sonrojó de golpe - ¡No! No me refería a… esto… - Stiles apoyó la cabeza en sus manos que apoyó a su vez sobre el pecho de Derek. Una postura que jamás habría imaginado que un día podría llegar a hacer, y menos aún cuando la otra persona todavía estaba dentro de él… Pero supuso que algo así era completamente factible si con quien estaba era con Derek Hale - Preguntaba por tu visita a Peter.

Derek entornó los ojos, extrañado, tras lo que colocó las dos manos a ambos lados de la parte baja de la espalda de Stiles y que ya casi podía considerarse trasero.

Stiles no tuvo muy claro si lo hizo para sujetarle, porque le apetecía volver a acariciar su trasero, o porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Pero fuera el motivo que fuese Stiles no protestaría siempre y cuando Derek no apartara las manos.

\- ¿En serio quieres hablar de eso ahora? – preguntó Derek con tono cansado y molesto.

\- ¿Por qué no? No es que hayamos tenido ocasión de ponernos al día.

\- Y este es el mejor momento para hablar de mi tío psicópata.

\- Si no quieres hablar solo tienes que decirlo – protestó cuál niño petulante - Pero, no sé. Pensé que querrías contárselo a alguien… Aunque solo fuera para soltar un poco de tensión acumulada.

Derek alzó una ceja en un gesto nada casual.

\- Creo que para eso es mejor lo que acabamos de hacer.

Stiles habría disfrutado mucho más del comentario, pues no dejaba de ser Derek confirmando que le había gustado lo que acababan de hacer, sino fuera por el tema del que estaban hablando… O del que Stiles quería hablar y Derek no.

Porque la cosa era que a Stiles también le había gustado. Mucho. Había sido tan salvaje y desesperado como se había imaginado que sería estar con Derek sin nada de los nervios que se suponía tenía la gente en la primera vez juntos… Tal vez sí al final, cuando Derek estaba a punto de entrar en él, aunque se había solucionado rápido.

Pero el caso era que _eso_ , por muy bien que hubiera estado, ya había terminado… Y ahora estaban con un tema tan importante como era Peter Hale, el tío de Derek, del que Stiles también quería formar parte. Porque por muy estupenda que hubiera sido la parte del sexo, Stiles no quería estar con Derek _solo_ por eso.

Pero al parecer Derek no opinaba lo mismo y quería seguir guardándose cosas para él, lo que era una auténtica putada. Porque solo con eso Derek acababa de bajar unos cuantos puestos en la escala del novio perfecto.

 _Espera…_ _¿Quién está hablando de novios aquí? Desde cuándo hemos pasado a usar esa palabra._

Stiles suspiró un tanto molesto y muy confuso consigo mismo, y empezó a moverse con claras intenciones de bajarse de la cama y de Derek. Pero apenas se movió un milímetro Derek habló.

\- He visto a Peter bastante… relajado.

\- Oh… - volvió a ocupar su posición inicial, con los codos apoyados en el pecho de Derek y mirándole fijamente - ¿Y eso es malo?

\- No lo sé. Generalmente cuando está callado es porque está tramando algo. Pero esta vez era distinto.

\- ¿Le has visto contento?

\- Creo que nunca he visto a Peter contento. No es muy dado a mostrar sus sentimientos.

\- ¿No me digas? – fingió sorpresa - ¿A quién me recuerda esa forma de actuar?

Derek le asesinó con la mirada (lo cual no tenía mucho sentido que hiciera cuando todavía estaba dentro de la persona a la que acababa de asesinar), pero en seguida su mirada se volvió más triste.

\- Me ha dado rabia dejarle allí – susurró - Sé que es estúpido que piense eso pero…

\- Yo no he dicho nada. Y es tu tío. Es normal que te preocupes por él.

\- Yo no me preocupo por él – recordó, apretando los labios para dar más fuerza a sus palabras.

\- De acuerdo, Derek. Te da igual lo que le pase a Peter – le dio un par de palmaditas en el pecho - No te preocupes. Tu fama de lobo solitario y amargado está asegurada.

Stiles apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Derek, aprovechando que el otro no tenía muchas más ganas de hablar, y pudo oír perfectamente el latido de su corazón. Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza, totalmente relajado, disfrutando del momento.

Acababa de acostarse con Derek después de un mes sin verle y ahora estaba con él, tumbado encima de él y sintiendo sus manos sobre su piel… Todavía no había tenido ocasión de hacerse a la idea de que ese milagro acababa de ocurrir y ya era hora de disfrutar un poquito de él.

Pero en cuanto cerró los ojos un millón de dudas le vinieron a la mente.

Dudas como qué iba a pasar ahora. Qué esperaba Derek que ocurriera entre ellos. O si incluso Derek tenía pensado marcharse otra vez.

Desde que hubiera llegado no había comentado nada de su viaje salvo el hecho de que no habían encontrado a la Desert Wolf. Pero eso no significaba que no saliera de nuevo a buscarla y que solo había ido a Beacon Hills para seguir nuevas pistas y, de paso, acostarse con el chico que ahora tenía claro que estaba loco por él y que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

\- Te oigo pensar – gruñó Derek bajo él. Aunque lo hizo al mismo tiempo que empezó a mover las manos sobre su espalda, en la más leve de las caricias, con lo que no parecía estar especialmente enfadado.

\- Es que estaba pensando – murmuró Stiles, incorporándose de nuevo. Esta vez lo hizo del todo, sentándose sobre el estómago de Derek para poder verle mejor.

\- ¿Puedo saber en qué?

\- Si te vas a marchar – respondió sin pensar y Derek le miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza – No sé si tienes intención de seguir buscando a esa Desert Wolf… Y de hacerlo con Braeden.

Derek entornó los ojos, sorprendido por el repentino tema de conversación, mas enseguida suavizó el gesto y asintió quedamente. Llevó las manos que habían caído a la cama en cuanto Stiles se hubo incorporado hasta sus piernas, a la altura de los muslos.

\- ¿Pasaría algo si lo hiciera?

\- No. Supongo que no – se encogió levemente de hombros – En fin, es lo que siempre has hecho. Buscar al malo y salvar a los inocentes.

\- Lo cierto es que tenía pensado cogerme unas vacaciones.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Creo que me las he ganado – enarcó las dos cejas – Morirse resulta agotador.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de eso? – le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, que por supuesto Derek ni notó – No tiene gracia.

\- Lo haré cuando dejes de llamarme Pokemon.

\- Eso no es justo. Lo mío SÍ tiene gracia.

\- Para ti – le sujetó de la muñeca cuando vio que iba a darle otro puñetazo – Braeden nunca me ha llamado así.

\- ¡Genial! – levantó la vista y las manos al techo – Ahora te pones a hablar de Miss Motorista. ¿Algo más con lo que quieras martirizarme? ¿Tal vez recordar los días en que fui un demonio vengativo japonés?

\- Eres tú quién ha sacado el tema – le recordó, mostrando una leve sonrisa. Y cuando Stiles negó con cara de disgusto intentó animarle de otro modo – Y no es Braeden la que ahora mismo está encima de mí, completamente desnudo.

Stiles hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento: sonrojarse como una colegiala. Y Derek respondió del único modo que pudo: echándose a reír… A su modo, claro estaba, y que para ningún otro ser humano a no ser que se llamara Stiles Stilinski podría haber sido entendido como una risa.

\- Eres un cabrón – golpeó Stiles su pecho, perdiendo un poco de timidez a cambio de enfado – No es nada divertido reírse de los chicos virginales fácilmente impresionables.

\- De acuerdo. Dejaré de hacerlo cuando vea uno.

\- Muy gracioso – puso una mueca de desagrado – Parece que Mr. Derek Hale se vuelve gracioso cuando hecha un polvo… Ahora entiendo por qué eras tan borde cuando nos conocimos.

\- Te encantaba que fuera tan borde.

\- Tal vez – admitió con desgana - Pero reconozco que a veces te prefiero cuando no hablas.

\- Muy bien – apretó las manos que tenía sobre los muslos y que no había dejado de acariciar. En ese sentido parecía que sus manos actuaban por voluntad propia cuando estaban en contacto con la piel de Stiles – Entonces no hablemos.

La última palabra fue acentuada por un nada casual y muy bien controlado movimiento de la cadera de Derek, que logró que su miembro bien enterrado en Stiles rozara las paredes de su culo, recordándole que seguía dentro de él.

Stiles soltó un jadeo ahogado ante el contacto. Y cuando Derek volvió a moverse, esta vez más duro, el gemido fue más prolongado e intencionado. Y por si no quedara ya claro que le estaba gustando aquello, en seguida su propio cuerpo comenzó a mostrar interés, empalmándose poco a poco.

Stiles se concedió un par de segundos para contemplar al pedazo de tío que había bajo él y que le estaba mirando con una mirada de superioridad que… bueno, tenía todo el sentido del mundo que tuviera si estaba consiguiendo que se encendiera con tan poco esfuerzo. Trató de borrarle esa mirada y esa sonrisita socarrona con algún insulto especialmente refinado pero al final se lo pensó mejor.

 _Si lo que no quieres es hablar, entonces no hablaremos._

Y aunque jamás se le habría ocurrido hacer algo así y mucho menos pensó que lo haría la primera vez que estuviera a solas con Derek, acabó actuando por propio instinto. Mostró una sonrisa que esperaba fuera provocativa y desafiante a un tiempo, apoyó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Derek y fue bajando poco a poco hasta sus labios para poder besarlos.

Pero cuando ya estaba a punto de rozarlos y Derek ya había cerrado los ojos para sentir mejor el beso, dio marcha atrás, se sentó completamente en el estómago de Derek, y movió muy levemente la cintura. Lo justo para que la parte de Derek que seguía dentro de él rozara su interior de un modo indescriptible.

Stiles gimió ante el contacto pero no paró. Se balanceó un poco adelante y atrás, buscando que el duro miembro siguiera moviéndose en el interior de su cuerpo. Y cuando en un momento dado rozó su próstata, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido de placer. Bajo él notó las manos de Derek agarrando sus caderas, dándole la estabilidad que necesitaba para que siguiera moviéndose sin riesgo a caerse.

Sentir los dedos de Derek sobre su piel, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria, terminó de confirmar a Stiles que había tomado la decisión correcta. Sobre todo cuando Derek soltó un gemido ronco justo en el mismo instante en que impulsaba sus caderas hacia arriba, buscando la penetración.

No era la mejor postura para Derek con lo que Stiles no tuvo más remedio que esforzarse un poco más. Así que abrió los ojos para concentrarse mejor en lo que estaba haciendo, pero a punto estuvo de correrse ante la imagen de Derek bajo él, empapado en sudor y los ojos azules de Beta brillando.

Estaba a punto de perder el control y transformarse.

Sin embargo, Stiles jamás se había sentido más seguro que como estaba ahora.

Llevó las manos hasta el pecho de Derek, cerca del cuello, inclinándose lo justo para que el miembro de Derek siguiera rozando su interior de paso que le permitía un poco más de acción. Derek dio una embestida con todas sus fuerzas y los dos gimieron a la vez.

Pero Stiles se recordó que se suponía que él estaba al mando y esa fue toda la acción que le permitió tener al hombre lobo. Volvió a incorporarse, sujetando las muñecas de Derek y dejando las marcas de sus huellas a causa de lo fuerte que estaba apretando.

Y entonces comenzó a cabalgarle.

Primero fue despacio, con movimientos casi tímidos, buscando un ritmo que fuera cómodo para los dos y sobre todo que impidiera a Derek hacer nada más que disfrutar. Y cuando por fin lo encontró y su cuerpo estaba tan lleno que casi resultaba difícil respirar, empezó a aumentar la velocidad.

Lo hizo con los ojos bien abiertos, clavados en los de Derek que tan pronto eran de ese azul eléctrico como del verde grisáceo y más humano… Aunque Stiles no sabría decir cuál era el que más le gustaba, siempre y cuando siguieran mirándole con esa intensidad y ese deseo.

En un momento dado en que estaba cabalgándole, buscando que Derek llegara más dentro, se levantó un poco para dejarse caer sobre él. Pero ese fue justo el momento que Derek escogió para arquearse en la cama, penetrándole al mismo tiempo en que Stiles se dejaba caer.

Stiles se quedó sin respiración y apretó las muñecas de Derek con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Pero no se le ocurrió parar.

Solo trató de seguir el ritmo brutal que se habían autoimpuesto, cada vez más descoordinado con penetraciones cortas y rápidas, ansiosos por no estar separados ni un segundo. Por entrar cada vez más dentro y porque los gemidos que salían de sus labios, lo único que se oía, cada vez fueran más profundos.

Stiles no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar aquel ritmo brutal… Al final no dependió de él. Derek soltó una mano de su cadera y la llevó a su pene, del que ya habían salido unas cuantas gotas de semen. Y fue notar el roce de los dedos de Derek, que llegó al mismo tiempo que un roce de su miembro contra su próstata, y Stiles estalló.

Literalmente estalló.

Empezó a eyacular, lo que sólo consiguió que el ritmo de su cabalgada se volviera aún más rápida y desesperada Y cuando de pronto Derek se clavó en él para quedarse quieto y al segundo siguiente empezar a correrse, solo pudo jadear de placer mientras terminaba de cabalgar su orgasmo, buscando también prolongar el de Derek y que siguiera llenándole hasta que su cuerpo ya no diera cabida para más.

Derek, bajo él, había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, siendo demasiado intenso todo lo que le rodeaba: Stiles encima de él, todavía meciéndose sin control y abriéndose para él, y él bajo él y dentro de él, llenándole.

Y sin querer parar nunca.

Pero hubo un momento en que Derek no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Sus movimientos y que ya no podían considerarse penetraciones, empezaron a bajar poco a poco de ritmo hasta que finalmente se quedó quieto. Mas sus cuerpos seguían temblando, con el corazón latiendo frenético y las respiraciones entrecortadas.

Stiles tragó saliva varias veces, buscando terminar de recuperar el resuello, y se tumbó lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Derek, increíblemente cálido. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y pudo comprobar que el de Derek estaba en igualdad de condiciones.

Sonrió al descubrir ese hecho.

\- Me encantan nuestras conversaciones – murmuró sin levantarse, demasiado cansado para mover un solo músculo. Sintió que Derek temblaba bajo él, riéndose, y cerró los ojos solo un segundo para recuperarse.

Fue lo último de lo que fue consciente antes de quedarse dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Stiles se estiró en la cama sin intención de abrir los ojos. Notaba el calor y la luz entrando por la ventana y no tenía ganas de abrir los párpados y quedarse momentáneamente ciego. Así que optó por rodar sobre sí mismo y esconder la cabeza bajo las sábanas que tapaban su cuerpo.

Sí. Así mucho mejor.

Iba a seguir durmiendo, esperando el fatídico momento en que el despertador sonara, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba.

De entrada, aquella cama era mucho más grande que la suya. Y bastante más mullida, todo fuera dicho. Además, las sábanas eran más finas que las que solía tener en su cama, mucho más gruesas para entrar en calor. Siempre había sido un chico bastante friolero.

Extrañado por la combinación de todos esos factores abrió los ojos para saber qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Sacó la cabeza de debajo de la sábana y se encontró con el ventanal del loft de Derek.

Sonrió estúpidamente al descubrir por fin qué ocurría y dónde se encontraba, y la sonrisa se convirtió en un gemido de placer al recordar todo lo que había pasado en ese mismo loft y en esa misma cama.

Mas en seguida decidió que bien podía disfruta del presente en vez de centrarse en el pasado. Así que rodó de nuevo sobre el colchón para buscar a Derek.

Él no estaba en la cama. Eso ya lo había intuido.

Aunque descubrir que las sábanas estaban frías en el mismo lugar donde recordaba que Derek se había quedado dormido fue un poco descorazonador:

¿Cuándo se había levantado?

Teniendo en cuenta que Derek era un hombre lobo que parecía una auténtica estufa humana, debía de haber sido hacía bastante rato para que ya no hubiera rastro de ese calor.

Stiles se restregó los ojos con pereza, mirando a todos lados desde su posición.

\- ¿Derek?

Nadie respondió y tuvo claro que estaba solo en el loft.

Algo que no era la primera vez que ocurría, ya que el loft de Derek llevaba tiempo siendo el cuartel general de los seres mitológicos de Beacon Hills, pese a que su propio dueño nunca dio su consentimiento.

Pero esta vez no sólo estaba solo en el loft de Derek, sino que lo estaba como su madre le trajo al mundo, después de haberse acostado con Derek en esa misma cama.

Y aunque esos hechos eran importantes y muy, muy buenos, no lo era tanto hacerlo sin la persona con la que los había compartido.

En serio, ¿dónde leches estaba Derek?

Y más importante aún: ¿por qué se había marchado sin decirle nada?

Vale que Stiles siempre había sido capaz de seguir durmiendo en medio de un terremoto, pero dudaba mucho que Derek tuviera problema alguno en despertarle si realmente quería hacerlo.

Se rascó el cuello y fue a buscar su móvil. Lo encontró encima de una silla, al lado de la cama y que al parecer Derek usaba como mesilla de noche, y se recordó hablar con él más tarde sobre el tema de mobiliario para parecer una persona y no un animal. Aunque primero tendría que encontrarle.

Suspiró cansado y encendió el móvil. Al hacerlo se encontró con dos sorpresas.

La primera era un mensaje de Derek diciendo que había tenido que comprobar una cosa y que ya se verían más tarde. No decía el qué ni por qué no le había despertado antes, lo que habría sido de agradecer después de haberle desvirgado… La educación nunca estaba de más en esas situaciones.

Lo extraño era que el mensaje se había enviado a las dos de la mañana, lo que significaba que Stiles estaba solo en el loft desde hacía seis horas.

Porque la segunda sorpresa fue descubrir que eran las 8 de la mañana.

De un lunes.

Lo que significaba que llegaba tarde a clase.

La llegada al instituto fue increíblemente normal.

En realidad fue como un día cualquiera. Con Stiles llegando tarde a clase, el entrenador echándole la bronca y contando una de sus extrañas historietas de cuando él era estudiante, y Scott riéndose por lo bajo cuando ocupó su asiento.

Lo cual era bueno, pues nunca había sido fan de las sorpresas… Por mucho que llevara recibiendo casi una por día desde hacía años.

Pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido anoche habría esperado un poco más de… ¿interés?

De acuerdo. No a todo el mundo le interesaba su vida sexual. Y cuando lo hizo con Malía no le importó a absolutamente a nadie y él no se dedicó a propagarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Pero esto era distinto. No se trataba de una chica a la que nadie conocía por aquel entonces y con la que se había enrollado por primera vez en el sótano de un psiquiátrico cuando él no es que se encontrara en sus mejores facultades mentales. Esta vez se trataba de Derek Hale. El tipo por el que había estado babeando desde el mismo instante en que le vio caminar con la chupa de cuero y la mirada asesina, y al que por fin había conocido en el sentido bíblico de la expresión.

Y no dejaba de ser también el mismo tipo al que su mejor amigo conocía y para el que Derek había pasado de ser el enemigo a batir, el Alpha al que no soportaba, el Alpha con el que estaba empezando a llevarse bien, y finalmente el Beta, posterior humano y ahora lobo evolucionado con el que se llevaba muy bien hasta el punto de darse consejos mutuos y tener charlas de lo más intensas… Sí, la relación de Derek con Scott era bastante curiosa y con más pinta de montaña rusa que de relación propiamente dicha.

Pero al parecer Scott, pese a ser el mejor amigo de Stiles y casi su hermano, y buen amigo de Derek además de su Alpha, no tenía mucho interés en saber qué había pasado entre su casi hermano y uno de sus Betas en la primera noche que estuvieron a solas.

Y sabía que Scott era bastante respetuoso en ese sentido. Mucho más que Stiles, eso seguro. Pero, en fin… ¿No sentía curiosidad? Y no es que esperara que fuera con el micrófono a hacerle una entrevista en toda regla que tendría un titular en plan "Mi novio es un hombre lobo: Así fue mi primera noche con él".

\- Por Dios, ¿quieres dejar de usar la palabra novio?

\- No he dicho nada.

Como era lógico, porque seguía siendo Stiles Stilinski, tuvo que tener su debate interno sobre las palabras a no usar y sobre la falta de interés de su amigo sobre su vida sexual, delante de la última persona con la que debería hablar de esas mismas cosas.

Malía estaba sentada a su lado, en el pupitre del laboratorio. Le había tocado como compañera en la clase y llevaba toda la hora mirando las probetas como si fueran seres horripilantes que estaban a punto de atacarla.

Y tratándose de su ex novia, que sabía que podía oler que había tenido sexo esa noche, debía reconocer que la cosa había estado muy relajada como para que el desconocimiento de Malía sobre la química fuera lo único que le había llamado la atención en toda la clase.

\- Perdona – susurró Stiles, haciendo que prestaba atención a las explicaciones del profesor pero mirando a Malía de reojo – Estaba hablando solo – Malía se limitó a asentir, mostrando una de sus sonrisas hiper breves, tras lo que se dispuso a mezclar el tubo que tenía en la mano con lo que tenían colocado en el fuego de su mesa de laboratorio - ¡No!

El grito de Stiles fue más intenso de lo que tenía en mente. Pero en su defensa estaba intentando que Malía no hiciera saltar la clase por los aires. Le quitó el tubo de la mano para asegurar su supervivencia, tras lo que procedió a escuchar la bronca del profesor a la pobre Malía sobre sus constantes intentos de matar a sus compañeros de clase. Afortunadamente el timbre sonó un par de minutos después, con lo que el profesor tuvo que parar en su sermón… Afortunadamente para el profesor, pues de reojo había visto cómo Malía empezaba a sacar las garras.

\- Jamás entenderé esto – murmuró ella cuando todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas - ¿Qué hay de malo en mezclar ácido clorídrico con el zinc?

Stiles iba a decir que en realidad no era malo si lo usaba como arma de destrucción masiva, pero entonces se fijó con más atención en la chica y sobre todo en su cara de lástima... Definitivamente, no había nada como ser un hombre lobo o una mujer coyote para perfeccionar la cara de cachorrito perdido.

Se dio cuenta entonces que casi desde que hubieran vuelto de México apenas había estado con ella. Antes, cuando todavía eran pareja, no había una sola tarde en la que no estuvieran juntos, ya fuera estudiando o haciendo otras cosas más íntimas. Y aunque lo segundo ahora estaba descartado, no era justo que lo primero también desapareciera porque Malía no dejaba de ser su amiga.

Si cuando Scott empezó a salir con Allison le había dado rabia que no le dedicara un poco de atención a él, sería un tanto hipócrita que ahora que estaba con Derek de pronto se olvidara de todos sus amigos.

Otra cuestión, claro estaba, era saber si realmente estaba con Derek, ya que no había recibido un solo mensaje por su parte en toda la mañana.

Bueno. Mejor no pensar en eso ahora.

\- Si quieres puedo ayudarte a estudiar esta tarde – comentó Stiles.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro – la sorpresa de Malía llegó a dolerle. No era nada justo que hubiera pasado de ser el centro de su vida a la persona que se sorprendía de que quisiera estar con ella – Hace mucho que no estudiamos juntos. Y la verdad es que lo echo de menos.

La sonrisa de Malía esta vez fue una bien grande, a lo que Stiles se dio un par de palmaditas a sí mismo por haber conseguido alegrarle el día.

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa normalidad hasta el punto de que Stiles llegó a olvidarse del chasco que se había llevado aquella mañana.

Fue así hasta que, al salir por las puertas principales del instituto, se encontró con Derek Hale.

Un detalle que trastocó todos sus planes… y su sentido del realismo, todo fuera dicho. Porque, que él recordara, era la primera vez que veía a Derek haciendo algo tan aparentemente sencillo como esperarle a la salida del instituto. Lo normal era que apareciera de pronto detrás de él, escondido entre las sombras como si fuera el jodido Batman, u observando en la distancia, quieto como una estatua, como si fuera el jodido…

Espera ¿Desde cuando Derek se había convertido en una copia de Batman?

Stiles se obligó a dejar ese tema para luego, por muy interesante que pareciera, pues lo importante ahora era saludar a Derek en condiciones. Y más cuando era, definitivamente, la primera vez que se dejaba ver en público a plena luz del día, en vez de hacerlo como si…

 _¿Quieres dejar de compararlo con Batman?_

Stiles negó para sí y bajó las escaleras principales con un ritmillo que más parecía que estuviera dando saltitos.

\- ¡Hey! – saludó al llegar a su lado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Derek no respondió. Se quedó en la misma posición del principio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y las piernas levemente separadas. Una postura que en cualquier otra persona habría resultado absurda y más propia de chulo de discoteca de los 80, pero que en su caso era de lo más sugerente.

Aunque la parte en la que Derek se le quedó mirando con los labios muy apretados, para luego hacer lo propio con sus amigos que acababan de llegar, no resultó tan interesante.

\- Te dije que tenía que comprobar una cosa.

Stiles esperó a que Derek se siguiera explicando… Hasta que recordó que se trataba de Derek.

\- Eh… Sí. Es verdad. Pero…

\- Ya lo he hecho – le interrumpió con la voz tan grave que parecía un gruñido - Quiero que me des tu opinión.

\- Yo… - de reojo vio cómo Scott, Liam, Malía y Kira se colocaban a su lado, contemplando en silencio la conversación. Una conversación que acababa de volverse increíblemente incómoda - ¿No puede ser más tarde?

Derek alzó una ceja en la posición de cabreo/estoy a punto de perder la paciencia.

\- No.

Y Stiles no pudo evitarlo. Pese a ser la misma persona por la que estaba loquito y con la que se había acostado, tragó con dificultad, un tanto intimidado.

\- ¿No?

Derek no repitió su respuesta.

Era hombre lobo de pocas palabra, con lo que no era partidario de gastar las pocas que decía repitiendo algo que, en su opinión, había quedado meridianamente claro.

\- Stiles ha quedado conmigo – dijo de pronto Malía - Tiene que ayudarme a estudiar.

Derek Hale giró el cuello dos grados para centrarse en la persona que había hablado. No cambió la mirada de molestia que tenía en la cara y la dejó ahí durante casi diez segundos. Entonces miró a Scott y se fijo en que tenía a Liam pegado a él.

\- ¿Así es como enseñas a los nuevos miembros de la manada? – preguntó al Alpha con ese tono de voz que no era realmente de pregunta sino de sentencia.

\- Pero si yo no he dicho nada.

\- Exacto – alzó las dos cejas, cruzando los brazos en torno al pecho - ¿Vas a dejar que me hable así?

Scott se convirtió en el centro de atención cuando todo el mundo se giró hacia él, esperando a ver qué decía. Y Scott no pudo entender cómo a Stiles podía gustarle tanto llamar la atención y que todo el mundo le mirara, porque era increíblemente incómodo.

\- Bueno… Es que habían quedado para estudiar – Scott miró a todos los presentes, esperando que alguien le diera la razón. Sorprendentemente nadie movió un músculo, ante lo que solo pudo suspirar. ¿Qué mierda de manada tenía? Aunque, por otro lado, se suponía que el objetivo de una manada era la supervivencia. Y estaba claro que enfrentarse a Derek ahora era un gran deseo de NO sobrevivir.

\- Y a mí tiene que ayudarme a encontrar a su madre asesina – replicó Derek sin dignarse a mirar a ninguna de las personas de las que se suponía que estaba hablando.

\- Eh… Derek – intervino Stiles con cautela - Creo que eso ha estado fuera de lugar.

\- ¡Pues búscate a otro! – protestó Malía, mucho más segura.

\- Malía… No estás ayudando.

Pero Derek no hizo caso de la advertencia de Stiles a Malía, ni por supuesto al comentario de que a lo mejor se había pasado con su explicación. Lo que hizo fue fijar la mirada en la chica coyote y avanzar lentamente hacia ella, descruzando los brazos.

\- ¿Nadie te ha enseñado que no es de buena educación llevar la contraria a los adultos?

\- Lo haré cuando vea a uno – replicó, desafiante, pese a tener a un hombre lobo tan pegado a ella que podía notar el aliento de su respiración.

\- ¿Sabes que podría partirte por la mitad? – sonrió mostrando las dos filas de dientes - ¿con mis dientes?

El silencio que siguió a la amenaza de Derek fue mucho más incómodo que los vividos hasta entonces, lo que ya era hablar de incomodidad. Pero viendo que nadie más se atrevía a decir nada, Stiles se obligó a poner un poco de paz a la situación. Después de todo, aquello estaba pasando en cierto modo por su culpa.

\- Está bien, está bien – Stiles se puso en medio de lo dos, colocando una mano sobre el pecho de Derek – Primero de todo, enhorabuena Derek, porque has conseguido que un clásico de las amenazas vuelva a tener su garra – se giró a Malía – Y segundo. ¿Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión? Te ayudaré a estudiar, te lo prometo. Pero esto es importante.

\- Él no te quiere para que le ayudes – replicó mirando a Derek – Solo quiere acostarse contigo.

\- ¡Qué! – se giró escandalizado hacia Derek, quien seguía en la misma pose seria y chulesca – ¿En serio?

Derek no se dignó en responder. Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera dio muestras de que Malía estaba en lo cierto con una leve sonrisa o uno de sus movimientos de cejas. Lo que no era nada justo, la verdad, teniendo en cuenta que sus cejas eran el único idioma que Derek hablaba con fluidez y Stiles entendía casi como un nativo.

Lo que hizo Derek fue avanzar hacia el Camaro que estaba aparcado a unos cuantos metros y que solo ahora descubría Stiles… Pensaba que Derek se había desecho del viejo deportivo.

Aunque, por otro lado, si volvía a recuperar su pose de perdonavidas, tenía toda su lógica que lo hiciera con el coche adecuado.

\- Esto… - miró a sus amigos, que trataban de mirar a todos lados menos a él, a Malía y al hombre lobo que esperaba a que se reuniera con él – Creo que es mejor que me vaya – se dirigió luego a Malía – Ya estudiaremos otro día, ¿vale?

Malía tampoco respondió.

En ese sentido no podía negar que era una Hale. Así que, como buena Hale, lo que hizo fue chirriar los dientes sin apartar la vista de un Derek que ahora estaba de brazos cruzados, con una ceja alzada en la pose de "me estás cansando más de lo que te imaginas".

Preocupado por los dientes de Malía, que estaban crujiendo demasiado, se despidió y caminó hasta Derek… Solo para darse cuenta de que los dientes de Malía no eran los únicos que estaban rechinando.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6

Stiles no aguantó ni diez segundos desde que hubieron subido al Camaro para mirarle de un modo que jamás se le habría ocurrido cuando solo eran amigos o incluso conocidos. Bueno. Eso no es del todo cierto. Pero a diferencia de las otras veces en que miró a Derek con cara de haberse vuelto loco, esta vez lo hizo sabiendo que tenía razón para mirarle así, y sobre todo sabiendo que esta vez Derek estaba obligado a darle una explicación… Usando palabras.

\- ¿Me vas a explicar a qué ha venido todo eso?

\- ¿No leíste el mensaje que te envié? – pregunto Derek a su vez, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Quiero que me ayudes con lo que he descubierto.

\- Y eso es genial, en serio. ¡Pero no hacía falta que fueras tan borde!

El hombre lobo siguió conduciendo por las calles de Beacon Hills y Stiles vio que entraban en su barrio. Lo que significaba que esta vez no iban al loft. Esperó paciente a que Derek tuviera a bien explicarse, o que al menos pidiera perdón por lo que acababa de hacer.

Cuando los segundos pasaron y todo siguió en silencio soltó un nuevo bufido.

\- Reconoce que te has pasado un poco. Y más delante de los demás – cruzó los brazos, reclinándose en el asiento del copiloto - Creo que Liam se está arrepintiendo de formar parte de la manada, que lo sepas.

\- Así se dará cuenta de que esto no es ningún juego.

\- Liam es el último que piensa que esto es un juego. El pobre estaba aterrorizado cuando fuimos a México – le señaló con el dedo - Y ahora está aterrorizado de ti.

\- Si así me hace caso.

\- Perdona ¿pero quién te ha nombrado Alpha? – por primera vez Derek apartó la vista de la carretera para mirarle - No me mires así. Por muy Pokemon que seas, sigues siendo un Beta de la manada de Scott.

\- Stiles…

\- ¡Qué! – Derek entornó los ojos y supo que así no conseguiría nada - Vaaale. Por muy lobo de verdad en el que te conviertas y mucha superfuerza que tengas, sigues sin ser el Alpha. No puedes mandarnos así como así y esperar que todos te hagamos caso.

Derek no estaba del todo conforme con la explicación de Stiles, pero al menos había conseguido que no usara _esa_ palabra. Giró a la derecha en el siguiente cruce y aparcó frente a la puerta de la residencia Stilinski.

\- Tú lo has hecho – dijo cuando hubo parado el motor.

\- Sí pero… Pero mi caso es distinto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya sabes por qué – le clavó un dedo en el brazo - Y ya que estamos hablando de eso, ¿te das cuenta de lo desagradable que has sido conmigo delante de mis amigos? Cualquiera que lo viera desde fuera pensaría que estoy en una relación de abuso. Y quitando el hecho de que eso está muy mal, da igual de quién se trate, en mi caso ha hecho que parezca que yo soy la mujer de esta relación – volvió a pincharle con el dedo, esta vez con más fuerza - Y no quiero ser la mujer de esta relación. Ya lo era con Malía y no es justo serlo otra vez.

Derek arqueó las cejas, asombrado porque Stiles tuviera el valor de sacar el nombre de Malía, pero entonces recordó que era Stiles.

Lo que significaba que daba igual lo que hiciera, Stiles siempre sería inmune a sus amenazas.

Así que negó, apretó los labios mientras le miraba con cara de "¿ya has terminado de jugar a los idiotas?", y salió del coche sin esperarle.

Pero Stiles, al que no le gustaba que le dejaran con la palabra en la boca, decidió vengarse del comportamiento de Derek quedándose dentro del coche hasta que el hombre lobo se cansara de estar de pie en medio de la calle, esperando a que Stiles se dignara en abrir la puerta de su casa.

Aunque eso no fue precisamente lo que hizo Derek. Siguió caminando hasta la puerta principal de la residencia Stilinski y, una vez frente a ella, la abrió con la llave que sacó del bolsillo de su cazadora.

\- Pero que… - Stiles se quedó de piedra al ver entrar a Derek en su casa como si nada. Corrección: Se quedó de piedra al ver a Derek entrar _por la puerta_ de su casa como si nada. Salió del coche dando un portazo - ¡Quién demonios te ha dado una llave de mi casa!

Cuando Derek por fin le contó qué era lo que había averiguado y que era tan importante enseñarle como para no esperar ni un segundo (aunque no le explicó de dónde había sacado la llave de su casa), Stiles no supo sin sentirse estúpidamente complacido o terriblemente avergonzado de lo inútil que podía ser Derek a veces.

Y a estas alturas ya sabía que él, como único humano, era la mente pensante de la manada; pero aquello era absurdo.

Porque lo que Derek quería de Stiles era que se colara en la base de datos de su padre, el Sheriff de Beacon Hills, para poder acceder a una serie de asesinatos que habían tenido lugar en los últimos años tanto en el condado de Beacon Hills como en los aledaños, hasta que dejaron de ocurrir tan misteriosamente como hubieran empezado.

Y no era ni mucho menos la primera vez que Derek le pedía algo así. Pero eso había sido al principio del todo, cuando en teoría lo que hacían no era legal (no es que no lo siguiera siendo ahora) y no podían permitir que su padre, que no sabía nada de los líos en los que se metían ni por supuesto de hombres lobos, descubriera la verdad.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Derek podía ir a la comisaría y preguntarle directamente al Sheriff, quien estaría encantado de ayudarle porque un caso resuelto seguía siendo un caso resuelto.

Y en el caso de que él no quisiera o estuviera ocupado, de seguro que a Parrish no le importaría echarle una mano. Qué demonios. Incluso Braeden podría hacer esa parte, al seguir contando con las credenciales de Marshall.

¿Por qué demonios se lo estaba pidiendo entonces a Stiles? ¿Y más cuando le había dicho que ya tenía planes para esa tarde?

Stiles dejó de mirar la pantalla del ordenador un segundo para preguntarle a Derek qué era lo que realmente quería con todo aquello. Pero apenas miró por encima del hombro y vio a Derek tras él, de pie y mirando fijamente la pantalla, tuvo una extraña sensación de _deja vu_.

Algo en la pantalla pitó, indicando que había encontrado otra coincidencia, e hizo una copia de ese archivo para meterla en la carpeta que había titulado "Posibles asesinatos de la Desert Wolf" y que imprimiría luego para Derek.

Una vez hecha la copia dejó que la base de datos siguiera buscando coincidencias y volvió a mirar a Derek. Que seguía en la misma pose de estatua. Y Stiles volvió a sentir ese _deja vu_.

A la tercera vez Derek dejó de fingir indiferencia y desvió la mirada para centrarla en el adolescente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Stiles giró en la silla para acabar frente a Derek.

\- ¿No te resulta extraño?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Todo esto – Derek levantó una ceja a modo de interrogante – La primera vez que viniste a casa acabamos justo así, yo en el ordenador y tú ahí detrás, mirando. Y ahora es casi lo mismo pero con la diferencia de que… Ya sabes – movió las manos, sin saber cómo decirlo - Que ahora tú y yo… - incapaz de explicarse con palabras, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer el gesto del dedo colándose por el agujero.

Por fortuna Derek no se rió ante el "sutil" gesto de Stiles. Aunque sí que puso cara de vergüenza ajena.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas lo que ya sé?

\- Porque pensé que sería más… no sé. Más incómodo. O extraño – entornó un poco los ojos - ¿Tú no estás incómodo?

\- ¿Me ves incómodo?

\- No. Pero deberías estarlo – se encogió de hombros - Después de todo, anoche te lo montaste con el mismo chico al que conoces desde hace años.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y? Pues que hemos pasado de ser amigos a ser tíos que follan.

\- ¿Por qué me sigues explicando las cosas como si no las supiera ya? – preguntó con hastío.

\- Pues porque parece que te da igual.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

\- Tú, Derek. Por tu comportamiento es como si lo de anoche fuera algo que lleváramos haciendo desde hace años. Estás… No sé – le señaló con la mano - Demasiado tranquilo.

\- Y eso es malo.

\- No. Claro que no. Pero es… Raro.

\- Tú eres raro.

Stiles negó con desagrado.

\- Ahora eres tú el que está diciendo lo obvio, que lo sepas.

Derek bufó y devolvió la atención al ordenador como si la conversión de los últimos minutos no hubiera tenido lugar. Pero cuando Stiles iba a girar de nuevo la silla para seguir con la tarea, se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Tu padre trabaja esta noche?

\- Sí. Volverá a casa por la mañana.

\- Bien.

Y antes de que Stiles pudiera preguntarle qué tenía de bueno aquello, pues no dejaba de ser lo normal siendo el Sheriff del pueblo, Derek agarró el respaldo de la silla en la que Stiles seguía sentado para tenerle de nuevo frente a él. Y una vez le tuvo frente a frente le agarró de la camisa sin ninguna delicadeza y le obligó a ponerse en pié. Y cuando aún no había terminado de ponerse en pie y casi se cae a causa de lo brusco del movimiento, Derek ya le estaba besando con esa agresividad a la que le tenía acostumbrado, con lo que cualquier protesta que pudiera tener Stiles por la actitud de Derek desapareció en un segundo.

Llevaban casi un minuto así, robándose el oxígeno el uno al otro y moviendo las manos sobre el cuerpo del otro, cuando Derek volvió a tratar a Stiles como si fuera un muñeco. Se apartó de su boca lo justo para poder quitarse la camiseta (era increíble lo rápido que podía hacerlo y Stiles supuso que todo era cuestión de práctica), y a continuación hizo lo propio con la que llevaba el adolescente.

Una vez le tuvo desnudo de cintura para arriba, con el sonrojo de la excitación ya visible en su pálida piel, asintió satisfecho por el resultado y le empujó con una mano para que cayera sobre el colchón.

Antes de que Stiles pudiera decir una palabraDerek se desnudó en un segundo y procedió a hacer lo mismo con lo que quedaba de su ropa.

\- No es esto lo que pensé que fuera a pasar cuando dijiste que querías que te ayudara, pero me gusta el cambio de planes.

Derek no respondió. Solo sonrió cual depredador y se tumbó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Stiles. Hacía casi 12 horas que no le sentía y eso era demasiado tiempo.

Por ello no quiso perder tiempo besándole y lamiendo cada milímetro de piel. Todavía era de día y, a diferencia de la primera vez en su loft, ahora podía ver con claridad todos los lunares que marcaban su piel. Y lo cierto es que quería besar y lamer cada uno de ellos, pero se dijo que podría hacer eso en otra ocasión. Ahora lo que necesitaba era estar dentro de él. Ya.

Acalló el nuevo gemido que Stiles estaba soltando con un beso que tenía más de mordisco que de beso, tras lo que buscó en la mesilla de noche el lubricante que ya había podido oler. Dejó a Stiles tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras se echó una buena cantidad en los dedos y empezó a abrirle.

El jadeo de Stiles cuando sintió los dedos de Derek dentro de él fue similar al que el hombre lobo gruñó cuando los hubo enterrado.

Por fortuna todavía estaba dilatado de la noche anterior, con lo que no tardó mucho en tenerle bien preparado. Y, mejor todavía, esta vez ni siquiera tuvo que ir despacio para evitar hacerle daño. Pues en cuanto Derek empezó a mover los dedos dentro de él, abriéndole y preparándole, él no protestó en ningún momento sino que se movió desesperado por más.

Ni un minuto después de haber metido sus dedos Derek los sacó. Y de nuevo, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación previa (aunque estaba bastante claro qué era lo que tocaba ahora), separó las piernas de Stiles para ver bien su culo, se colocó de rodillas frente a él, y entró con una única y brutal embestida.

El gemido de Stiles sí que vino acompañado por un leve quejido de dolor y solo por eso Derek se obligó a parar un segundo, que aprovechó para apretar y manosear los muslos que todavía tenía firmemente agarrados, impidiéndole que cambiara de posición pues así era justo como le quería: Con las piernas completamente abiertas para él, dispuesto a recibirle todas las veces que fuera necesario.

Derek cerró los ojos un instante, disfrutando de la sensación del cuerpo de Stiles rodeándole. Tan cálido y húmedo, suave y fuerte a la vez, como recordaba haber sentido anoche por primera vez… La sensación de poder enterrarse en él, tomando posesión de aquel cuerpo era tan asombrosa, que Derek sería incapaz de explicarla con palabras.

Lo único que quería era poder hacerlo todas las veces posibles, todos los días durante el resto de su vida.

Y de pronto, _justo_ esa imagen, le dio una idea.

Viendo que la respiración de Stiles se había relajado un poco, señal de que ya se había acostumbrado a la intrusión, decidió que le gustaba más el Stiles ansioso.

Por ello salió de él. Completamente.

\- Hey – protestó Stiles bajo él – ¿Por qué demonios has…?

La protesta murió cuando Derek entró de nuevo, exactamente igual que la primera vez: con una brutal embestida con la que quedó enterrado completamente en el cuerpo de Stiles.

\- Oh, Dios…

El gemido de Stiles, tan desesperado como roto, era justo lo que Derek esperaba oír. Y por ello cuando aún no había terminado de habituarse de nuevo a la sensación de estar dentro de él, salió de Stiles con un rápido movimiento. Solo para entrar de nuevo con la misma rapidez. Y repitió el movimiento una vez, y otra, y otra más.

Y cada vez que Stiles le recibía con esa presión cálida tan perfecta, podía sentir de nuevo el poder y el placer de tomar posesión de aquel cuerpo. Y podía hacerlo sintiendo los jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos de Stiles bajo él, retorciéndose de placer y de ansiedad porque Derek se quedara dentro de él. Porque siguiera con lo que ya había empezado.

\- Por favor, Derek… – gimió Stiles, levantando los brazos para poder tocarle. Pero al seguir Derek de rodillas, entrando de nuevo en él con aquella fuerza que lograba que el cuerpo de Stiles se convulsionara, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles y solo podía seguir gimiendo – Derek…

Derek entró una vez más en Stiles y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de frenar el orgasmo que estaba a punto de tener.

No quería correrse todavía. Primero quería que Stiles se corriera para él. Quería verle tener un orgasmo y luego otro. Quería ver cómo su cuerpo se deshacía y rendía sin condiciones ante él, desesperado porque le marcara como suyo.

Esperó dos segundos dentro de él, el máximo tiempo que había permanecido en su interior desde que entrara por primera vez, hasta que por fin recuperó el control. Y cuando lo hizo salió de aquel cuerpo cálido para tomar de nuevo posesión de él. Con tanta brutalidad que la espalda de Stiles se levantó un palmo de la cama.

\- Derek… - jadeó Stiles cuando volvió a tocar el colchón. Y repitió su nombre una vez más cuando volvió a sentir que salía de él solo para entrar de nuevo con la misma brutalidad – Derek. Por favor…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Derek. Pero cuando Stiles no siguió hablando, tratando de recuperar la respiración, Derek no le concedió tregua. Salió de él y entró de nuevo, sintiendo por enésima vez cómo el cuerpo de Stiles le recibía y trataba de retener dentro de él - Dime qué quieres – gruñó con los dientes apretados, luchando por no quedarse dentro de él. Todavía no – ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Stiles?

Su nombre fue acompañado por una embestida más fuerte que las anteriores que dio directamente en su próstata y al segundo Stiles empezó a eyacular.

Derek se llenó de la imagen de Stiles corriéndose bajo él, su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer y su boca soltando un jadeo casi animal. Pero aún estaba en medio del orgasmo cuando salió de nuevo de él y volvió a entrar buscando ese punto en concreto, obligándole a que el orgasmo se prolongara.

El corazón de Stiles latía con furia y una vez más buscó el cuerpo de Derek, levantando las manos y tratando de aferrarse a algo. Algo que le ayudara a superar la sobrecarga a la que su cuerpo estaba siendo sometido. Porque Derek no paró de penetrarle con aquellas embestidas certeras, fuertes y controladas y que solo se quedaban dentro de él el tiempo justo para que anhelara su contacto cuando ya estaba de nuevo fuera…

Derek contempló cómo el miembro de Stiles volvía a llenarse y salió una vez más de él. Pero esta vez no entró de nuevo. Todo su cuerpo le pedía hacerlo. Llenarle de nuevo…

Pero antes necesitaba algo más.

El gemido de Stiles se transformó en sollozo cuando su cuerpo se quedó vacío. Clavó la mirada en los ojos de Derek y alzó una mano hacia él. Una mano temblorosa, como también lo estaba el resto de su cuerpo.

\- Por favor, Derek.

\- Dime qué quieres – se incorporó un poco más en la cama para que Stiles no tuviera ocasión siquiera de rozarle con la yema de los dedos – Dime qué quieres y te lo daré.

\- Necesito sentirte… - gimió, removiéndose en la cama – Necesito tenerte dentro y que me llenes.

\- ¿Solo llenarte?

\- Yo… - y de pronto Stiles lo vio claro. Mojándose los labios, tratando de calmar su respiración lo justo para dar fuerza a sus palabras, asintió sin apartar un instante su mirada de la de Derek – Necesito que me marques… Que me hagas tuyo.

Derek dejó que sus ojos de Beta brillaran y sintió que su parte animal clamaba por hacer posesión de aquel cuerpo que se postraba ante él.

Y lo hizo.

Con un gruñido más de lobo que de hombre se enterró en el cuerpo de Stiles una última vez.

Porque ya no salió.

Se quedó dentro de él, quieto durante unos segundos, sintiendo cómo el segundo orgasmo de Stiles convulsionaba el cuerpo del chico y apretaba con más fuerza su miembro hinchado, caliente, y que por fin estaba donde debería estar. Y cuando Stiles todavía estaba en medio del orgasmo, con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo su nombre de forma inconsciente, Derek empezó a penetrarle con un ritmo brutal y desesperado, sintiendo que cada jadeo de Stiles, cada orgasmo que le arrancaba, le hacían sentir más poderoso incluso que en plena luna llena.

Y cuando por fin tuvo el orgasmo y pudo llenar aquel cuerpo que estaba hecho para él, sintió que todo su cuerpo se electrizaba a causa del placer y la sensación de poder marcar una vez más lo que era solo suyo.

Pero no paro, claro que no. Siguió moviéndose dentro de él, queriendo que su semen llegara lo más dentro del cuerpo de Stiles. Y mientras lo hacía llevó una mano a la erección de Stiles para darle un par de sacudidas que le catapultaron al tercer y definitivo orgasmo.

Stiles sollozó ante lo intenso del mismo, si bien apenas eyaculó porque ya estaba vacío.

Pero a Derek no le importó. Llevó la mano manchada de semen a su boca y lamió el sabor de Stiles con placer, sin parar de mover sus caderas que conseguían que toda la cama temblara.

Cuando por fin terminó de vaciarse, salió de él para ver cómo parte del semen que había dejado dentro del cuerpo de Stiles salía del mismo, en una imagen que le encendió como no creía que fuera posible.

Y que le llevó a querer hacerlo de nuevo.

Así que abrió de nuevo las piernas de Stiles porque él ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada, agotado hasta lo imposible, y se enterró de nuevo en él para, tras casi cinco minutos de nuevas embestidas, tan fuertes que no parecía que aquella fuera la enésima vez que se enterraba en él, llenarle de nuevo al tiempo que soltaba un gemido gutural y sentía cómo el cuerpo de Stiles, húmedo a más no poder, hacía un último esfuerzo para recibir su semen.

Cuando su cuerpo dejó de temblar a causa del nuevo orgasmo miró a Stiles desde arriba, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del agotamiento. No le sorprendió descubrir que Stiles se había quedado dormido, agotado, y sonrió satisfecho por el resultado.

Salió de él, por primera vez con cuidado, y contempló de nuevo la maravillosa visión de su semen escapándose del cuerpo de Stiles, tan lleno que ya no daba cabida para más. Apartó en seguida la vista porque sabía que si seguía mirando querría repetir y ya había abusado demasiado de su cuerpo, que no dejaba de ser el cuerpo de un humano.

Por un instante deseó que Stiles fuera también un hombre lobo para que la ausencia de fuerzas no supusiera un impedimento. Pero al segundo desechó esa idea. Probablemente si transformaba a Stiles parte de su forma de ser desaparecería. Aparte del hecho de que no pensaba correr el riesgo de que la mordedura pusiera en riesgo su vida. Eso jamás.

No. Mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

Derek contempló el rostro de Stiles completamente relajado y llevó una mano hasta su mejilla. La acarició con ternura, dándose cuenta de pronto de que era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Y odiándose porque hubiera sido mientras Stiles estaba dormido…

 _Tal vez por eso lo hago ahora_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Y se odió de nuevo por seguir siendo tan estúpido.

La piel de Stiles era suave y cálida, y su tacto le ayudó a terminar de relajarse.

Y porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no pensaba volver al loft para dormir solo en una cama que siempre le pareció demasiado grande, movió a Stiles lo justo para tener un poco de sitio. Se quedó dormido al segundo siguiente.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7

\- Derek, muévete.

La voz de Stiles llegó de lejos y Derek ronroneó de placer. No sabía dónde estaba, cómo había llegado allí ni qué hora era. Pero Stiles estaba a su lado y le estaba pidiendo que se moviera.

Estrechó con más fuerza el cuerpo del adolescente entre sus brazos, logrando que el suave abrazo que había mantenido hasta ahora se transformara en uno más férreo.

\- Derek, por favor, muévete.

Derek sonrió con modorra tras lo que pegó la cara todo lo que pudo a su cuello para aspirar el aroma de Stiles. Iba a empezar a besar su piel cuando de pronto sintió un codazo en las costillas.

Muy fuerte.

\- ¡Joder, Derek, quieres moverte!

Derek se incorporó aún medio dormido. Y apenas apartó sus brazos del cuerpo de Stiles este se alejó y se levantó de la cama casi corriendo.

\- ¿Dónde vas ahora? – preguntó menos furioso de lo que tenía intención. Pero acababan de despertarle de un codazo, con lo que no estaba todavía en forma.

\- ¿Dónde crees? – protestó Stiles, dando un par de saltitos en el suelo – Llevo diez minutos intentando ir al baño pero no me soltabas – explicó antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Derek observó el trasero de Stiles desaparecer de su vista y decidió que no merecía la pena sentirse ofendido. Y la cama era muy cómoda y él tenía sueño. Además, volvería enseguida.

Contento con la decisión volvió a tumbarse y se quedó dormido al segundo siguiente.

Stiles entró corriendo al baño, todavía apretándose sus partes nobles para aguantar las ganas de mear, y soltó un auténtico gemido de placer cuando por fin pudo vaciar su vejiga. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento de calma después de haber creído que se mearía encima.

Una vez saciadas sus necesidades biológicas fue al lavabo de manera automática y, todavía sin abrir los ojos, se lavó las manos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del baño, esta vez ya con los ojos abiertos (una vez intentó volver a la cama sin abrirlos y casi se cae por las escaleras), una imagen le obligó a dar marcha atrás.

Su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

\- Pero qué cojones…

Stiles encendió la luz del baño y observó su cara con atención en el espejo del lavabo.

Y siguió sin poder creerse que ese fuera él.

Con el pelo más revuelto de lo que jamás había visto, lo primero que le sorprendió fue el enorme chupetón que tenía en el cuello y que más parecía un mordisco de lo grande que era. A esa marca de guerra le acompañaban unas cuantas huellas que había estratégicamente colocadas a la altura de la cintura y que no dejaban lugar a dudas de cómo se las habían hecho. Giró un poco en el espejo y se fijó que tenía un par más en la espalda, a la altura de los hombros, aunque en aquel caso parecían más arañazos dejados por las garras.

Stiles no tenía muy claro si Derek le había dejado aquellos recuerdos hacía unas horas, o eran de la noche anterior y que aquella mañana, por las prisas de no llegar tarde a clase, no se había fijado en ellas.

Pero de lo que no había ninguna duda era que el resto de recuerdos de sus actividades habían sido dejados ahí hacía solo un par de horas. Stiles se llevó una mano al estómago y tocó los restos de su propio semen, que estaba ya reseco y resultaba increíblemente molesto.

Solo entonces, y Stiles supuso que era a consecuencia del sueño porque era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ESE detalle hasta ahora, se le ocurrió mirar por encima de su hombro al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a su culo.

Estaba hecho un desastre.

No solo había más marcas de dedos en su trasero sino también restos de semen seco. Pero cuando acercó un dedo a su ano, queriendo comprobar que no había ninguna herida, se encontró con la sorpresa de que en esa parte en concreto de su cuerpo el semen seguía bien húmedo y caliente… Y no era precisamente poco.

Stiles se sonrojó.

Sí. No tenía mucho sentido que se sonrojara ahora cuando anoche… cuando hacía unas horas no había sentido precisamente vergüenza a la hora de que Derek dejara eso dentro de él… unas cuantas veces. Pero ahora que el momento álgido había pasado era bastante desconcertante ver los resultados.

\- Por el amor de Dios, si parezco un puto. Y encima de los baratos.

Entró en la ducha y abrió el grifo de agua caliente. Mejor quitarse los restos de semen antes de que fuera aún más desagradable.

Mientras empezaba a enjabonarse con energía supuso que ese era el verdadero motivo por el que se usaba preservativo en las películas porno y que lo de evitar posibles contagios solo era parte del pack…

Usó la esponja para limpiarse el estómago y culo, pero al llegar al ano decidió que mejor ser más delicado en aquella parte. Amén del hecho de que todavía estaba un poco dolorido por el tratamiento recibido.

\- Lo increíble es que pueda andar – murmuró, todavía sorprendido.

Tiró la esponja al suelo tras enjabonarse bien la mano y con cuidado metió un par de dedos dentro de él. Notó el semen caliente y volvió a sonrojarse al recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Y a estas alturas ya tendría que haberse hecho a la idea de que sí, que Derek Hale le había follado. Unas cuantas veces. Pero seguía resultándole increíble que lo hubiera hecho. Y encima de aquel modo tan desesperado y agresivo y… Tan distinto a como se lo había imaginado, la verdad.

Lo cual no dejaba de ser absurdo porque Derek Hale era un hombre lobo. Un hombre lobo evolucionado, en realidad. Por tanto, era perfectamente lógico que Derek fuera en la cama igual de directo y animal que lo era fuera de ella.

Pero seguía habiendo algo extraño en todo aquello.

Stiles suspiró debajo del chorro de agua, dejando caer la cabeza para empaparse bien el pelo, y se recordó que le gustaba demasiado pensar todas las cosas. Lo que no siempre era bueno.

De pronto notó movimiento a su espalda. Antes de que pudiera mirar por encima de su hombro se encontró con los brazos de Derek rodeando su estómago y un enorme hombre lobo pegado a su espalda.

Durante unos segundos nadie hizo ni dijo nada. Stiles dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el hombro de Derek y sintió la barba rozando su propio hombro. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo conseguía que el agua caliente de la ducha pareciera tibia y Stiles sonrió con modorra, decidiendo que podía pasarse horas allí.

\- Pensé que solo ibas a mear – murmuró Derek tras al menos dos minutos debajo del agua. Stiles pudo notar sus labios moviéndose por su piel.

\- Y es lo que iba a hacer. Pero entonces vi que estaba hecho unos zorros y que una ducha no estaría mal.

\- Me gusta que estés hecho unos zorros.

Stiles iba a preguntarle si aquello iba con doble sentido cuando notó que Derek se movía detrás de él. La ducha no era especialmente grande, así que no pudo hacer mucho más que volver a mirar por encima de su hombro para ver cómo Derek recogía la esponja del suelo y comenzaba a frotarla por su espalda.

Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de la impresión.

Aquello sí que no se lo habría imaginado en la vida.

\- ¿Esta es tu manera de pedir perdón por haberme dejado así?

Derek dejó varios segundos de silencio pero sin parar de enjabonar su espalda. Con movimientos largos, suaves y lentos.

\- No vi que te quejaras mucho antes.

\- Perdóname. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentado recuperar la respiración cada vez que me corría.

Stiles oyó un ruidito (seguía sin poder verle desde su posición), pero supuso que Derek había soltado una de sus risitas hiper breves pero terriblemente desconcertantes, porque no quedaba del todo claro si era risita de orgullo, de prepotencia o simplemente que se estaba descojonando en su cara.

Entonces Derek llevó la esponja hasta el pecho y siguió enjabonándole con esos movimientos tan controlados. Stiles ya se había limpiado cuando Derek entró pero no tenía ninguna intención de decirle nada, pues le estaba gustando mucho la sesión de lavado privada… Si bien seguía resultándole extraño.

\- Sabes que puedo hacerlo yo ¿verdad? No soy tan inútil.

Derek no respondió. Siguió frotando su pecho y estómago para a continuación hacerlo por los dos brazos. Pero para poder llegar a las manos tuvo que pegarse más a Stiles y este pudo notar la evidente erección del hombre lobo.

Sin embargo Derek no parecía tener mucha prisa por aliviarse y siguió limpiándole con toda la calma del mundo. Stiles estaba seguro de que él mismo jamás se había tomado tanto tiempo para ducharse y le gustó que la primera ducha realmente relajante que tenía en su vida fuera a manos de Derek Hale.

Pasaron casi diez minutos hasta que por fin Derek dio por terminado el aseo y dejó caer de nuevo la esponja. Al parecer él no necesitaba ducharse.

Y antes de que Stiles pudiera preguntar ¿y ahora qué? Derek besó su hombro.

Stiles sintió los labios por encima del agua que no dejaba de caer y un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Parecía mentira que algo tan insignificante pudiera provocarle tanto, pero lo cierto era que aquel gesto no se parecía en nada a todo lo que habían compartido hasta ahora. Y eso que en las últimas 48 horas habían hecho muchas, pero que _muchas_ cosas.

Pero nada como aquello. Un beso delicado y suave, casi dulce, que consiguió que algunas lágrimas empezaran a formársele en el lacrimal. Si hasta ahora le había gustado el Derek agresivo y casi posesivo, el Derek tierno que tenía ahora con él era aún mejor.

Con cuidado Stiles giró sobre sí mismo hasta acabar frente a frente. Sus brazos ya no rodeaban su cuerpo y permanecían colgados a cada lado, sin saber qué hacer ahora. Y su pelo mojado que caía sobre la frente le daba un aspecto totalmente distinto al que le tenía acostumbrado. Parecía más joven de lo que era (o más cercano a la edad que realmente tenía), con sus ojos verdes destacando bajo las pobladas cejas.

Stiles le sonrió con cierta pena, asombrado por el hecho de que la misma persona que podía enfrentarse a un Berserker con las manos desnudas (y el resto del cuerpo), no supiera qué hacer en aquella situación tan íntima.

Tratando de acabar con el momento de indecisión Stiles acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Derek, con ganas de besarlos. Pero esta vez con calma, sin ninguna prisa y sin ir más allá de un inocente beso… Lo cual no tenía ningún sentido estando los dos desnudos y a solas y con la opción de hacer mucho más. Aunque su vida tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucho sentido nunca, con lo que no pasaba nada.

Estaba a punto de rozar sus labios, con Derek increíblemente quieto frente a él, cuando oyó ruido proveniente del piso inferior.

\- ¡Stiles! ¿Sigues levantado?

La mirada de horror de Stiles acabó de golpe con el momento tierno del día.

\- ¿Stiles?

\- ¡Estoy en la ducha! – gritó al tiempo que miraba a Derek con pánico – Dios mío, es mi padre – susurró con pánico.

Derek le miró serio.

\- ¿Sabes que no estoy sordo?

\- Derek. Este no es el momento para tu sarcasmo. Mi padre acaba de llegar.

\- Y sigues contándome lo que ya sé – murmuró, cansado, antes de recoger la esponja del suelo de la ducha.

\- ¿Qué coño haces?

\- ¿Ducharme?

\- No. No puedes hacer eso… Tienes que largarte.

Derek tardó dos segundos en responder.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que has oído. Mi padre no puede verte. Y menos conmigo en la ducha – salió de la ducha precipitadamente y casi se cae al suelo cuando sus pies resbalaron con el suelo de azulejos. Por fortuna los reflejos de Derek funcionaron y le agarró del brazo antes de que el mal fuera a mayores – ¿Es que no me has oído? – protestó Stiles cuanto recuperó el equilibrio, sin pararse a darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida – Sal de ahí ahora mismo.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo en que me vea? – preguntó con cansancio y en seguida sintió la mano de Stiles en su boca.

\- Habla más bajo. Aunque no sea un hombre lobo tiene muy buen oído.

\- Pues que me oiga.

\- Derek. No lo entiendes – cerró el grifo y le tiró una toalla a la cara – Voy a bajar para entretenerle. Aprovecha tú para salir por cualquier ventana.

Esta vez tardó cuatro segundos en responder.

\- ¡Qué!

\- Pensé que decías que no estabas sordo.

\- No pienso salir por ninguna ventana.

\- Eso es lo que hacías antes, ¿no? ¿Por qué no recuperar la tradición?

\- Veamos – miró de soslayo al techo, en actitud pensativa - Porque ya no estoy perseguido por la policía. Porque tu padre ya sabe que soy un hombre lobo – le miró con furia - Porque fuiste _tú_ el que me dijiste que _dejara_ de hacerlo.

\- Pero esta vez es distinto… Es… Es más complicado.

\- ¿Complicado por qué? – alzó una ceja cuando Stiles no respondió - ¿Stiles?

\- Mi padre no sabe que nos estamos viendo.

Sí tardó en responder, esta vez fue porque necesitó unos segundos para recuperar el habla.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cree que sigo saliendo con Malía.

\- ¿Y por qué cree eso? – preguntó, apretando los puños sin darse cuenta.

Stiles suspiró.

\- Porque no puedo decirle que he dejado de salir con una chica preciosa para enrollarme con un hombre lobo que sigue teniendo aspecto de asesino en serie, que es mayor que yo y que, por si lo has olvidado, lo último que le conté de ti es que ahora te puedes transformar en un lobo de verdad. Si le cuento eso le da un infarto.

Derek no pudo evitarlo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que no era necesario con Stiles, pues él era de las pocas personas que siempre le habían dicho la verdad, con lo que no le hacía falta escuchar el ritmo de su corazón para confirmarlo. Pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo y agudizó su oído esperando captar una leve arritmia que le indicara que era mentira.

Porque deseaba que fuera mentira.

Pero Stiles no faltó a su máxima de ser siempre sincero con él, y Derek se encontró con que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que significaba aquello. Ni lo que podía decir o hacer ahora.

Lo que sí que intentó cuando por fin encontró la voz, fue que no se notara la decepción en sus palabras, porque aquello sería lo último que le faltaba: No solo que Stiles sintiera la necesidad de ocultarle a su padre que estaba con él, sino que encima supiera que eso le afectaba a Derek más de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

\- ¿Entonces qué esperas que haga? – fue su respuesta, exagerando la molestia que sentía.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Sal por la ventana. Y hazlo ya porque estoy tardando demasiado en bajar.

\- ¿Y mi ropa?

\- Dios mío, tu ropa. Está en mi habitación – dijo asustado - No puede verla – se llevó una mano a los labios, pensativo, y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea desesperada - Está bien, la esconderé debajo de la cama. Tú sólo preocúpate por desaparecer.

\- Así que quieres que salga por la ventana de tu casa. Y sin ropa.

\- Bueno… No es la primera vez que lo haces, ¿no? – Derek le asesinó con la mirada, pero Stiles ni le dio importancia – Ahora no hay tiempo para miradas asesinas. Ya me arrancarás la garganta cuando nos veamos luego. Ahora, por favor, lárgate antes de que te vea.

Derek no pudo replicar. Ni siquiera pudo lanzarle otra mirada asesina.

Stiles le tiró otra vez la toalla a la cara y cuando pudo quitársela de encima ya había salido del cuarto de baño. Dejándole completamente solo.

Y desnudo.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Stiles casi había olvidado el incidente con su padre y con Derek. Aunque lo correcto sería decir que prefería olvidar que su padre había estado a punto de pillarle con Derek en la ducha, en una situación para la que no habría sido capaz de ofrecer ninguna excusa medianamente convincente… Y eso que podía sacar a colación el detalle de que ahora resultaba que Derek podía convertirse en un lobo de verdad, pero que cuando pasaba eso y volvía luego a recuperar su forma humana, casualmente lo hacía estando completamente desnudo.

En el caso de que les hubiera pillado en la ducha, a lo mejor podría haber usado esa excusa. Pero tampoco habría tenido mucho sentido, pues el que Derek se quedara desnudo después de transformarse en lobo no explicaba por qué Stiles _también_ estaba desnudo. Ni porqué estaban los dos compartiendo la ducha.

Afortunadamente ninguna de esas catastróficas situaciones habían tenido lugar y el padre de Stiles dio por hecho que su hijo se había duchado para soportar mejor el calor de la noche. Solo.

La pregunta entonces era: ¿Por qué estaba Stiles tan nervioso?

Tras dedicar la primera hora de clase a pensar detenidamente en ello, al final decidió que era porque había vuelto a engañar a su padre, al que se había jurado que no volvería a mentir jamás. Y sí, técnicamente hablando, no decir las cosas no era lo mismo que mentir. Pero el caso era que desde que su padre descubrió que los hombres lobo existían y que Stiles llevaba años jugando con ellos (y también jugándose el cuello con ellos), había esperado no tener que volver a pasar por el mismo trago de tener que ocultarle cosas.

Pero lo estaba volviendo a hacer al no contarle que ya no salía con Malía, y que por el contrario ahora estaba medio enrollado con Derek Hale.

Y por qué demonios no se atrevía a decirle que ahora estaba con Derek era una pregunta para la que todavía no tenía respuesta… Tal vez cuando tuviera claro qué era exactamente lo que había entre Derek y él.

Esa SÍ que era una excelente pregunta.

Porque de momento lo único que habían hecho desde que se besaran por primera vez en medio del desierto de México había sido discutir y follar como animales… Y aunque lo primero era lo que hacían desde que se conocieron y lo segundo era algo nuevo pero que estaba muy pero que muy bien, sabía que faltaba algo más.

De pronto su móvil vibró, indicando que había un mensaje nuevo. Con disimulo sacó el móvil de su pantalón y accedió a la bandeja de mensajes nuevos…

Disimular la risa al ver el mensaje le costó un poco más, y no pudo evitar que el entrenador le soltara una de esas miraditas amenazadoras. Stiles tenía claro que en el entrenamiento de la tarde le haría dar dos vueltas más que al resto del equipo. Pero, sinceramente, había merecido la pena.

Que Derek le amenazara también por el móvil era algo nuevo. Y algo que además confirmaba que Derek no era tan malo con las nuevas tecnologías como había imaginado.

 **Te voy a matar**

Era lo que ponía el escueto mensaje porque, ya fuera por voz o por escrito, estaba claro que Derek no necesitaba muchas palabras para hacerse entender.

Stiles se apresuró a responder.

 **Lo siento muchísimo**

El nuevo mensaje llegó al segundo.

 **Me echaste de tu casa**

 **Desnudo**

Stiles tuvo que morderse el labio al leer los dos nuevos mensajes. ¿Nadie le había enseñado a Derek que el WhatsApp no tenía limitación de caracteres? Porque parecía que fuera incapaz de escribir más de dos frases seguidas en el mismo mensaje, como si aquello fuera Twitter.

 _Derek Hale usando Twitter. Eso sí que tenía que ser gracioso_.

La mente de Stiles voló y se imaginó los posibles mensajes que Mr. Hombre lobo enviaría a sus incautos _followers_ en las redes sociales: "por qué me has seguido" "déjame en paz o voy a arrancarte la garganta con mis dientes"…

O mejor aún, que se levantara por la mañana y, mientras el resto del mundo comentaba su estado con un "tomando café calentito antes de ir a clase", él fuera terriblemente sincero y dijera: "estoy espiando a los estudiantes del instituto escondido tras un árbol", y dos horas después: "sigo espiándoles detrás de un árbol".

Stiles se obligó a dejar ese camino de pensamientos porque podría pasarse todo el día así, y decidió responder. Por una vez que era Derek quien mandaba un mensaje, aunque fuera para amenazarle, no era plan de dejarle sin respuesta.

 **¿Y por qué no te transformaste en lobo?**

 **¿Qué crees que hice?**

 **Pero un crío me vio cuando acaba de volver a mi forma humana**

 **Espero que no me viera la cara**

Stiles volvió a morderse el labio. Esperó a que el entrenador pasara de largo para explicar algo en la pizarra y por fin pudo responder.

 **Genial. Confiemos que solo vio tu culo y el tatuaje de la espalda.**

 **Menos mal que ese es un tatuaje muy común y que no acostumbras a ir por ahí sin camiseta LOL**

Esta vez la respuesta de Derek tardó un poco más en llegar. Tanto, que por un instante Stiles pensó que la conversación ya había acabado. Pero cuando quedaban dos minutos de clase el móvil volvió a vibrar.

 **Voy a matarte**

Y dos segundos después:

 **¿Y qué demonios significa LOL?**

Stiles no pudo aguantar más y estalló en carcajadas ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. Salvo de Scott, claro, al que ya no le sorprendía nada de su amigo, ni de Finstock, para el que aquel comportamiento de locos solo le confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba desde hacía años: que Stiles estaba como una cabra.

Su enésima metedura de pata en clase del entrenador le valió media hora extra durante el entrenamiento de Lacrosse. En realidad iba a ser una hora, pero el entrenador había aprendido por las malas que Stiles no estaba hecho para correr (casi tuvo que llevarle al hospital la última vez que se le ocurrió castigarle por llegar tarde), y Finstock tampoco estaba para perder el tiempo.

Así que afortunadamente solo quedó con Malía media hora más tarde.

Porque si Stiles era algo, era un chico que cumplía sus promesas. Y si le había prometido a Malía que le ayudaría a estudiar química, aunque fuera 24 horas más tarde, lo iba a hacer. Incluso cuando todavía estaba sufriendo los estragos de la noche pasada con Derek, agotado a más no poder tras no haber dormido más que un par de horas y con el cuerpo dolorido en todos los lugares correctos.

Afortunadamente, y gracias por los pequeños milagros, Malía no dijo nada cuando se quedaron a solas en el jeep pese a que estaba claro que ella podía oler todavía el inconfundible aroma a sexo… Qué demonios, si él mismo era capaz de hacerlo después del repaso que le había dado Derek, era imposible que una chica coyote con el olfato tan desarrollado no lo hubiera captado a kilómetros de distancia.

Stiles no quería ni pensar en lo incómodo que habría tenido que ser para Scott ver que su mejor amigo apestaba a sexo.

Bueno… En ese sentido, desde que empezó a salir con Malía ya olía a eso. Y antes de ello Stiles tenía claro que no había un solo día en que no desprendiera olor a excitación y deseo.

Así que Malía, siendo la chica tan discreta que era, obvió hacer comentarios sobre las últimas actividades sexuales de su ex novio con su recién descubierto primo, y guardó silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta casa Stilinski, que seguía siendo el lugar preferente para estudiar.

Guardó silencio hasta que estaban subiendo las escaleras y de pronto husmeó el aire.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Stiles iba a preguntarle a quién se refería, pues juraría que su padre tardaría un par de horas más en llegar a casa. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró con la respuesta.

Sentado en su cama.

\- ¿Derek? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Derek no se molestó ni en mirarle. En cuanto vio a Malía al lado de Stiles se puso en pie de un modo tal vez demasiado rápido y más propio de un lobo que estaba a punto de atacar, y apretó los puños.

\- ¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí?

A Stiles no le pasó desapercibida la postura que Derek había adoptado. Ya eran años los que llevaba dedicándose a espiar cada movimiento del hombre lobo para saber lo que significaba cada leve gruñido, alzado de cejas o presión de los labios. A lo que se añadía, claro estaba, que tener a un tipo de casi dos metros completamente serio y con los puños tan apretados que no entendía cómo no se los había roto ya, no dejaba muchas dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando por su cabecita.

Stiles suspiró, cansado de tanta tontería.

Había esperado que el entrenamiento extra fuera lo único desagradable del día, la verdad.

\- Yo he preguntado primero – dijo con calma. Pero cuando Derek no respondió, por supuesto que no, y siguió en la misma posición y con la misma cara de mala hostia, Stiles suspiró de nuevo - Habíamos quedado para estudiar.

Un levísimo fruncimiento del ceño fue lo único que delató que a Derek no le había gustado esa respuesta.

\- ¿No quedó claro ayer que te dije que no?

\- No. Dijiste que ayer no podía quedar con ella. Pero ayer era ayer y… Y hoy es hoy.

\- Así que márchate – intervino Malía, tajante - Nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

Derek miró a la chica con curiosidad. Como si solo ahora se diera cuenta de que estuviera allí. O, mejor dicho, como si solo ahora quisiera perder el tiempo en reconocer su presencia.

Pero no se limitó solo a eso. Se acercó lentamente a ella, junto a la puerta de la habitación de Stiles (y demasiado cerca de Stiles para su gusto), y la miró desde la cabeza de altura que la sacaba, dejando que la diferencia de tamaño fuera evidente.

\- ¿Es que quieres morir?

\- Derek – suspiró Stiles a su lado, para nada impresionado ni preocupado por la amenaza - No empieces.

\- Lárgate. Ahora – exigió Derek a Malía sin hacer caso de las palabras de Stiles.

\- Yo he llegado primero.

\- ¡Ya está bien! – Stiles se colocó entre medias de los dos, teniendo un nuevo _deja vu_ – Malía no se va a ir a ningún sitio – se dirigió a Derek - Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi vida no gira en torno a ti. Y si ayer quedé contigo, no significa que vaya a tener que estar pegado a ti todo el día, todos los santos días. Porque tengo una vida, ¿sabes? Y en esa vida me apetece quedar con mis amigos. Y resulta que Malía es mi amiga, con la que me apetece estar y a la que además prometí que la ayudaría a estudiar – se mojó los labios, un tanto cohibido… Y extrañado porque Derek le hubiera dejado hablar tanto tiempo. Eso también - Así que, a no ser que te apetezca quedarte para ayudarme a explicar cómo se combinan las bases, cosa que dudo la verdad, será mejor que seas tú quien te largues.

Derek Hale observó a Stiles de arriba abajo del mismo modo que había hecho con Malía. Como si estuviera a punto de atacarla.

Un comportamiento que Derek había tenido con Stiles casi desde el instante en que se conocieron, cuando no entendía por qué tenía que tratar con aquel humano que no se callaba ni debajo del agua, pero que había ido desapareciendo progresivamente a medida que empezaron a conocerse mejor. No hasta el punto de dejar de hacerlo completamente, porque con Stiles nunca era bueno darle tanta cuerda, pero sí lo suficiente como para que ahora le sorprendiera que volviera a hacerlo.

Pero Stiles no se dejó amilanar por el gesto de desagrado de Derek y trató de poner uno de su cosecha. Uno que no estaba ni a la altura de la suela de los zapatos del de Derek, claro estaba, pero que para ser un humano indefenso que estaba entre medias de dos medio animales que podían transformarse en un coyote y un lobo de verdad, como que no estaba nada mal.

Y estuvo aún mejor cuando Derek salió de la habitación sin decir nada y por fin pudo respirar sin tanta feromona animal de por medio.

1- 0 para Stiles Stilinski, anotó mentalmente Stiles mientras empezaba a colocar los libros de química sobre la cama.

Aunque entonces recordó el día de ayer, cuando Derek le obligó a irse con él y dejar el estudio de Malía, lo que técnicamente dejaba el resultado en empate.

Por otro lado, si añadía el momento en que Derek le dejó en mitad del desierto para irse con la reina de la belleza de las caza recompensas, o cuando entró en su casa con una llave que seguía sin tener ni idea de dónde había salido, la ventaja era claramente para el hombre lobo.

Bueno, decidió Stiles enseguida, que nunca había tenido problemas en cambiar las reglas del juego: el marcador empezaba a contar a partir de ahora.

Así que Stiles Stilinski 1 – Derek Hale 0


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Hacía dos días que no veía a Derek.

Lo triste es que tuvo constancia de ese hecho cuando en el entrenamiento de Lacrosse de aquella tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba más en forma que nunca, hasta el punto de que fue capaz de mantener el ritmo con el resto del equipo. Kira, Scott y Liam no contaban, por mucho que aseguraran que no usaban su ventaja sobrenatural para ser los primeros.

El caso es que al final del entrenamiento, mientras estaba en las duchas, se dio cuenta de que si estaba tan en forma solo era porque había conseguido dormir durante dos noches seguidas al no estar con un hombre lobo que le había apetecido follarle de lo lindo durante buena parte de esas noches…

Y no es que eso estuviera mal, ni mucho menos… Es más, su cuerpo (y sobre todo su culo), le agradecían el descanso.

Pero llevaba más de 48 horas sin ver a la persona con la que se suponía que ahora estaba saliendo, pese a que en ningún momento llegaron a intercambiar palabras como cita, relación, sentimientos o, peor aún, el título de novio.

Sabía que ninguna de esas palabras iban con Derek ni con él, la verdad, con lo que era lógico que, en cuanto a conversaciones se refería, todo siguiera exactamente igual a como cuando solo eran amigos.

Pero el caso era que ahora no eran _solo_ amigos, con lo que no debía dejar que pasara más tiempo sin que se vieran. Y visto que Derek no parecía tener intención de ser él quien hiciera una visita sorpresa y que la última vez que se vieron le echó de su casa, no tuvo más remedio que ser Stiles quien diera su brazo a torcer.

Cuando llegó al loft de Derek y golpeó un par de veces la puerta, decidió que el marcador se quedaba en empate.

Pasaron varios segundos sin que la puerta se abriera, así que decidió auto invitarse… Tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Se encontró con Derek junto a la mesa principal, de pie, y ojeando un montón de hojas y libros dispersos por toda la superficie.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó sin molestarse en levantar la vista de uno de esos libros.

\- Pues pasaba por aquí y pensé que podría acercarme a saludar.

\- Estoy ocupado.

\- ¿Haciendo qué?

Esa vez Derek sí que tuvo a bien mirarle. Pero lo hizo con los labios muy apretados en su característica pose de asesino en serie.

\- Cosas que no son asunto tuyo.

\- Vaya. Veo que sigues en esos días del mes – no se dejó influenciar por la mirada de Derek. Hacía mucho que dejó de darle miedo - No me mires con esa cara de ofendido. Sabes que tengo razón.

\- Si eso es todo lo que vas a decir…

\- No, por supuesto que no. ¿Es que se te ha olvidado quién soy? – cerró la puerta tras de si como si fuera su propia casa – ¿Me vas a decir qué mosca te ha picado para que sigas con esa pose de macho Alpha perdonavidas? Al principio tenía su gracia pero hace mucho que empezó a ser cansino.

\- Estoy igual que siempre.

\- Y una mierda. Ni siquiera cuando te conocí eras tan borde.

Derek suspiró con cansancio, centrándose de nuevo en el libro.

\- La gente cambia.

\- Ya, seguro… ¿A lo mejor tiene que ver con el hecho de que ahora te puedes transformar en un lobo de verdad? No sé. Tal vez tanto pelo en ciertas partes afecta tu forma de ser.

\- ¿Ya te has cansado de decir tonterías?

\- Tal vez. Contigo nunca se sabe... – observó el libro que hasta ese momento Derek había estado leyendo - ¿Qué lees?

Derek se cansó de fingir que estaba leyendo. Con un nuevo suspiro, más agónico esta vez, cerró el libro de golpe y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. Miró a Stiles con molestia.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

\- ¿Pues porque me apetecía quedar un rato contigo?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? – la sorpresa dio paso al cabreo en menos de cinco segundo. Pero en serio, aquella situación resultaba absurda - ¡Tal vez porque en realidad soy masoca y me gusta pasar el rato con capullos con complejo de superioridad! Si, va a ser eso.

 _Mi vida tampoco gira en torno a ti_

Fue lo que estuvo tentado de decir Derek pero consiguió frenarse a tiempo. Así no iba a conseguir que Stiles dejara de insultarle. Comportándose como un cretino repelente que se dedicaba a acusar de lo mismo de lo que le habían criticado a él.

\- La otra noche no parecía importarte mucho que fuera un capullo.

\- No, es verdad – siguió altanero - Tal vez fue porque entonces no es que habláramos precisamente. ¡Con lo que apenas se notaba lo gilipollas que eres!

\- ¿Entonces has venido a eso? – enarcó las cejas – ¿A "hablar" conmigo?

Derek volvió a hacer el gesto de las comillas, pero esta vez no resultó tan sexy como la primera vez. Esta vez el sarcasmo era evidente y Stiles se encontró pensando en cómo demonios habían acabado discutiendo y sacando las cosas de quicio, con Derek creyendo que solo estaba interesado en follar con él cuando en realidad su única intención había sido la de pasarse a charlar.

\- No quería decir…

\- ¿A qué esperas? – le interrumpió Derek, igual de cortante, pese a que esta vez Stiles había hablado más bajo y más cohibido - ¿O es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo? – replicó, cruzando los brazos en gesto desafiante – Luego te quejarás de que me comporto como un macho Alpha.

Stiles quiso borrarle aquella miradita y gesto de superioridad a base de patadas. O mejor, a base de golpes con su bate. No sobreviviría el pobre, pero al menos habría hecho un buen servicio, evitando que siguiera con esa pose chulesca que le sacaba de quicio.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

Tan solo había ido a hablar con él para intentar calmar las cosas después de sus últimos encontronazos. Y de repente se encontraban discutiendo a voz en grito e insultándose, para que un segundo después Derek insinuara que el único motivo por el que podría querer ir a verle era para follar.

Y eso no era verdad.

Estaba lo más lejos posible de la verdad.

Aunque no dejaba de ser lo único que habían hecho desde que Derek volvió a Beacon Hills.

Y la verdad es que viéndole así, con los brazos todavía apretados contra su pecho, marcando músculo, la mirada asesina en el rostro y aquella ropa que se pegaba a su piel en los lugares perfectos, Stiles entendía por qué follar era lo único que hacían cuando estaban a solas.

En el fondo no era culpa suya. Derek estaba hecho para el pecado… En todas las posturas posibles y varias veces seguidas.

De pronto la mala leche que había sentido cuando Derek le quiso despachar como si fuera un cualquiera, seguido del asombro cuando insinuó que solo quería follar con él, se fueron a la porra. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era _justo_ lo que quería hacer ahora.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora.

No era culpa suya. En serio que no. Con Derek ahí plantado era imposible que nadie con hormonas y un poco de cerebro no quisieran abandonarse a la lujuria y el deseo como el más absurdo de los clichés de novela romántica.

No obstante, la miradita de superioridad de Derek estaba empezando a sacar de quicio a Stiles, quien trató de decir algo para borrarla de su estúpidamente atractiva cara. Pero entonces pensó con detenimiento en lo último que había dicho el hombre lobo: Que siempre era él quien tenía que hacerlo todo.

Y tan pronto le vino a la mente esa idea, otra mucho más interesante cruzó su cerebro… Y se sonrojó en el acto.

Jamás había imaginado hacer aquello con Derek… Bueno, sí que se lo había imaginado, porque Derek no dejaba de ser Derek y era imposible que no se imaginara haciendo con él millones de cosas en el millón de posturas posibles. Pero nunca pensó que un día decidiera hacerlo en el mundo real. Menos después de que se hubieran gritado e insultado de lo lindo, y menos aún justo después de haberle dicho que solo quería hablar con él.

Pero la situación había sido servida en bandeja y Stiles no era ningún estúpido como para desaprovecharla.

Soltó aire para alejar los nervios y miró con gesto desafiante a Derek, que seguía con la misma pose chulesca y una expresión que dejaba claro que estaba empezando a cansarse.

Bien. Se acabó la espera.

Lo primero que hizo, antes incluso de hablar, fue quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla sobre la mesa. Pero una vez se quedó solo con la camiseta y los vaqueros, Stiles decidió que no tenía por qué dar explicaciones, pues todo quedaría meridianamente claro en cuanto empezara a hacerlo.

Terminó de acercarse a Derek con una expresión seria, luchando por no reflejar ningún tipo de sensación o emoción. Y por el modo inquisitivo en que Derek le estaba mirando y el hecho de que descruzara los brazos cuando le tuvo a su altura, estaba claro que lo había conseguido. Derek no tenía ni idea de qué había en la mente de Stiles en esos momentos. Y eso era perfecto.

Al llegar a su altura Stiles se paró a menos de cinco milímetros. Era la distancia perfecta para que cualquiera iniciara un beso sin el mínimo esfuerzo. Y para que los dos sintieran las respiración del otro en la cara. Stiles mostró una minúscula sonrisa, como retándole a que fuera Derek el primero en acercarse. Y cuando Derek se quedó igual de impertérrito (le habría sorprendido que hiciera lo contrario, la verdad), la sonrisa se amplió un poco más.

Y entonces se puso de rodillas.

Lo hizo de un modo tal vez demasiado enérgico porque sintió una punzada de dolor en las rodillas al chocar contra el suelo. Pero mereció la pena solo por oír el respingo que dio Derek al verle de pronto en esa posición.

Sin pedir permiso y viendo que Derek seguía quieto, colocó las dos manos sobre las piernas del hombre lobo y las subió hasta acabar junto al cinturón. Al llegar allí por primera vez se atrevió a mirarle a la cara y sonrió satisfecho al ver que la seguridad de antes había desaparecido por completo. Ahora su expresión era más seria. Tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta y podía notar su pecho expandiéndose al compás de la respiración, que ahora era un poco más agitada.

Stiles se llenó de esa maravillosa imagen de tener a Derek tan pendiente de él, tan ansioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y eso fue lo que terminó de convencerle.

Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Derek le desabrochó el cinturón. Lo hizo con movimientos lentos, pues en esos momentos estaba temblando tanto que no sería capaz de hacer una tarea tan sencilla si lo hacía a la velocidad normal. Afortunadamente Derek no pareció darse cuenta y siguió quieto. Expectante y en silencio.

Una vez el cinturón estuvo fuera lo siguiente fue la cremallera y el botón del pantalón. Lo desabrochó apretando más de lo normal la entrepierna de Derek y sonrió para sí, satisfecho, cuando notó que le tenía más que dispuesto. Y cuando empezó a bajar la cremallera, muy lentamente y dejando que el sonido del metal retumbara en el loft, el levísimo gemido de Derek fue música para sus oídos.

Se obligó a dejar de mirar a los ojos a Derek. En ese momento su rostro era un auténtico poema, pero debía centrarse. Y jamás lo lograría si se fijaba en las pupilas dilatadas de Derek, en su pecho bajando y subiendo por la respiración, o en las pequeñas gotas de sudor que le habían salido en la frente.

No. Mejor hacer lo que había ido a hacer y que fuera esta vez Derek el único que disfrutara… Aunque tampoco es que él lo estuviera pasando mal.

Cuando terminó de bajar la cremallera el olor a sexo llegó directo a su nariz y se mojó los labios de anticipación. Con un par de tirones bajó el pantalón lo justo para que quedara a la vista sus calzoncillos (negros, por supuesto), y lanzó una última mirada a la persona que estaba encima de él.

Derek tenía los ojos medio cerrados pero con la vista clavada en todos los movimientos de Stiles. Llevó una mano hasta el pelo del chico que seguía arrodillado frente a él. No agarró el pelo con fuerza ni le obligó a moverse. Tan solo dejó la mano enredada en sus mechones.

Stiles disfrutó del tacto de los dedos sobre su pelo durante unos segundos y por fin bajó los calzoncillos lo justo para dejar libre la impresionante erección de Derek.

Ya sabía que era grande. Lo había notado perfectamente cada una de las veces que Derek se había enterrado en él. Pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca y TAN grande, se preguntó cómo demonios iba a hacer para que le cupiera todo en la boca.

 _No importa. Aunque no consiga tragármela entera, le haré gritar. Como que me llamo Stiles Stilinski._

Una vez determinó que iba a esforzarse como el que más, no lo dudó. Llevó la lengua hasta la cabeza del pene de Derek, duro y firme, y dio una levísima lamida con la punta de la lengua, llenándose de ese sabor intenso y ese tacto increíblemente suave. Oyó el gemido ronco de Derek encima de su cabeza y el agarre de su pelo fue un poco más intenso… Pero seguía sin ser un tirón de pelo en toda regla.

 _Bueno. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar._

Satisfecho por el resultado dio otra pasada en el mismo lugar pero esta vez más lejos. A esa lamida le siguió otra más, acompañada por una leve caricia de sus labios, y ya sí se atrevió a ir a por el resto de aquel trozo de carne tan delicioso.

Todavía tenía las manos a ambos lados de las caderas de Derek y se apoyó en ellas para poder mantener el equilibrio… Y de paso para poder sentir su piel tan caliente. Eso también.

Empezó en la base de su pene y, al principio casi con timidez, recorrió todo el miembro de abajo a arriba. Al llegar arriba hizo el mismo camino pero en sentido inverso, humedeciendo la carne todo lo posible, y cada vez teniendo más confianza en sí mismo.

Tanto fue así que al par de pasadas de su lengua se dijo que aquello no era suficiente y empezó a usar también sus labios, dando pequeños mordiscos por todas partes, acompañados de juguetonas caricias de su lengua.

Y cuando ya tenía el sabor de Derek grabado a fuego en su cuerpo y decidió que era el más delicioso del mundo, fue a por todas. Pegándose un poco más a él llevó la boca hasta la cabeza del pene, la abrió todo lo que pudo y se la metió hasta que la sintió golpear su garganta.

La arcada llegó en seguida pero fue al mismo tiempo que la mano de Derek agarró (esta vez agarró) su pelo, y luchó por no apartarse. Respiró por la nariz, quieto, y cuando superó el momento crítico lo intentó una vez más. Pegó los labios a la carne y succionó, sintiendo cómo los dedos de Derek se clavaban en su cabeza.

\- Stiles…

La voz de Derek jamás había sonado tan ronca y rota. Y saber que era a causa de lo que le estaba haciendo envalentonó a Stiles. Apretó las dos manos sobre la piel de Derek, queriendo dejar su propia marca allí, y lamió con ganas toda la carne que le cabía en la boca, tan pronto enrollando la lengua en la cabeza como dando nuevas y largas pasadas por todo el tronco del pene, de un modo nada sensual y más bien desesperado.

Y con cada nueva de esas pasadas los gemido de Derek eran más intensos y el agarre de su pelo era más fuerte.

No estaba gritando como hubiera deseado, pero aquello seguía siendo increíble. Y después de todo tenía sentido. Si Derek no gritaba ni siquiera cuando le estaban torturando o acababan de clavarle una garra en el pecho, por qué iba a hacerlo ahora. Derek tenía mucho más control que eso.

Pero todo ese control, aunque no llegara a gritar, estaba cediendo poco a poco. Y de pronto no fue solo una mano la que Stiles sintió en su pelo sino las dos, justo en el mismo instante en que sintió que el pene de Derek entraba en su boca a la fuerza.

Stiles trató de apartarse porque esta vez la arcada fue más intensa, pero el agarre de las manos de Derek no se lo permitió. Si bien se separó un poco para dejarle respirar, aunque siguiera dentro de su boca.

\- Lo siento – oyó que Derek gemía encima de él, soltando los mechones de pelo y tan solo acariciando su cabello. Stiles se aventuró a mirar hacia arriba, por primera vez desde que hubiera empezado, y se encontró con los verdes ojos de Derek mirándole intensamente – No he podido evitarlo – dijo con la voz entrecortada – No lo haré tan fuerte, te lo prometo. Pero por favor, no pares.

Stiles estuvo a punto de correrse allí y ahora.

Desde que hubiera empezado a lamer, chupar y succionar aquella verdadera obra de arte, había sentido cómo su propio cuerpo pedía un poco de atención. Pero por una vez había dejado de lado sus intereses para centrarse en condiciones en Derek.

Pero verle ahora así, con la voz tan grave, la mirada tan cargada de deseo, y pidiéndole que POR FAVOR no parara… aquello era más que suficiente para que tuviera el orgasmo sin necesidad de tocarse.

Si al final no lo tuvo fue porque había cosas más importantes que hacer antes: Como cumplir el ruego de Derek y darle lo que se merecía.

Sin avisar se tragó el pene de Derek hasta que pudo tocar su estómago tan firme con la punta de la nariz. Sintió el gemido ronco de Derek en todos los poros de su piel y sonrió satisfecho cuando el agarre de su pelo volvió a ganar en intensidad.

Esta vez no hubo arcada. Esta vez sabía lo que iba a llegar y, cuando Derek dio una tímida embestida, Stiles gimió de placer y lamió el miembro como si fuera un hambriento. Por encima de él Derek respondió al gemido con otro de su cosecha, al que siguió un nuevo jadeo pronunciando su nombre.

Mantuvo ese ritmo durante unos minutos, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que le embargaban y donde no sabía qué era mejor: tener a Derek en su boca y saborear su cuerpo de aquel modo tan íntimo, o tener a Derek sobre él, gimiendo y desesperado porque siguiera.

Derek, por su parte, no había dejado de dar pequeñas embestidas. Lo justo para poder notar la maravillosa sensación de enterrarse en aquella boca cálida, húmeda y suave, pero no tanto como para causarle daño.

Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban y Stiles seguía tratándole de aquel modo tan delicioso, dejando que sus propios gemidos llegaran directos a su pene, cada vez era más difícil mantener el control y dar solo pequeñas embestidas. Y cuando dio una un poco más fuerte de lo normal y los dos respondieron con un gemido intenso y casi desesperado, Derek ya no pudo dar marcha atrás.

Stiles sintió los dedos de Derek agarrando con mucha más fuerza su pelo y la siguiente penetración hizo que la cabeza de su pene rozara la garganta. Pero esta vez estaba preparado y solo pudo gemir de placer. Una y otra vez, a medida que Derek siguió follando su boca.

Stiles no apartó las manos de las caderas de Derek pero esta vez no se agarró a ellas para buscar apoyo. Tan solo las dejó ahí para notar el calor de su piel y dejó que Derek fuera quien llevara el control.

Las embestidas de Derek no aumentaron de velocidad, si bien cada vez eran más profundas y largas, alternadas con otras más cortas y breves. Estaba claro que Derek quería que el orgasmo tardara en llegar. Pero no había dudas de que quería tenerlo. Y que quería tenerlo en la boca de Stiles.

No avisó en ningún momento. Stiles sabía que no lo haría. Sabía que Derek tenía claro que no era de esos críos que esperan a que les den permiso para hablar. Si Stiles no hubiera querido que Derek se corriera en su boca, él habría sido el primero en apartarse cuando empezó a ver que la cosa se estaba descontrolando.

Por ello se quedó quieto, disfrutando de la sensación de tener a Derek follando su boca, desesperado por llegar al orgasmo, y de pronto sintió un chorro de líquido caliente llenando su boca.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de entrar en pánico y pensar si iba a tragárselo o no. Fue sentir el calor del líquido golpeando su garganta y lengua y de fondo el gemido ronco de Derek, murmurando su nombre una vez más, y tragó como si aquello fuera un manjar. Y en cuanto sintió el sabor dulce con un toque amargo pero increíblemente delicioso del semen de Derek, quiso bebérselo todo, moviendo la boca y la lengua para que los últimos estertores del orgasmo fueran aún más intensos y agradables.

Y de pronto todo paró.

Un segundo tenía la boca llena del delicioso cuerpo de Derek y al segundo la tuvo vacía. Miró hacia arriba para asegurarse de que Derek estaba tan satisfecho como parecían indicar sus gemidos.

El modo en que Derek le estaba mirando casi le catapulta al orgasmo, con ese deseo y casi desesperación por hacerle suyo.

Stiles no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Derek le agarró de la camisa, tiró de él hacia arriba y al segundo tenía la boca de Derek comiéndose la suya, compartiendo el sabor del semen que aún había quedado en sus labios y gimiendo de placer al notar su propio semen en la boca de Stiles. Y cuando Stiles pensó que se iba a morir de asfixia, pues el beso fue intenso y largo, Derek se separó por fin.

Pero no lo hizo precisamente para dejarle descansar.

Cuando todavía estaba intentando recuperar la respiración Derek le quitó la camisa de un tirón, le bajó la cremallera del pantalón de otro, y al segundo siguiente ya le tenía apoyado sobre la mesa de metal, doblado casi por la mitad y dejándole a la altura perfecta para que Derek le follara.

La cabeza todavía le estaba dando vueltas por lo agresivo de los movimientos de Derek. Pero cuando sintió varios dedos entrando en él todo dejó de tener importancia. Todo salvo los dedos que, ya humedecidos, estaban abriéndole.

Por fortuna Stiles ya estaba esperando aquello desde hacía bastante tiempo y no le dio importancia a la leve quemazón que sintió. Sobre todo cuando esta vino acompañada de un mordisco de Derek en su cuello, que lamió y besó como si fuera lo más sabroso del mundo.

Bajo él la mesa de metal resultaba fría contra su piel desnuda. Mas un segundo después de que Derek hubiera empezado a besarle y tocarle, lo que sintió fue tal calor que pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Definitivamente la fijación de Derek por montárselo en aquella mesa tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Estaba a la altura perfecta y, lo que era mejor, era lo suficientemente resistente como para que no se rompiera por muy agresivos que estuvieran siendo.

Y estaba claro que Derek quería volver a ser agresivo.

Los labios del hombre lobo estaban marcando la piel de su cuello, dejando un más que probable chupetón. De pronto sus dedos rozaron su próstata y Stiles empezó a correrse casi sin darse cuenta. Era normal que el orgasmo hubiera llegado tan pronto. Después de todo, los últimos 20 minutos había estado desesperado por correrse mientras saboreaba el cuerpo de Derek.

Derek siguió besando y mordiendo su cuello y follando su culo con los dedos mientras Stiles todavía estaba vaciándose, lo que no le dejó con más alternativa que gemir de lo lindo, con las mejillas calientes apoyadas en la superficie de metal y disfrutando de aquel momento para el recuerdo.

De pronto los dedos de Derek desaparecieron y Stiles supuso que ahora sería cuando le llevara hasta la cama para seguir, al igual que hizo la primera vez y en aquel mismo lugar.

Pero esta vez Derek no quiso perder el tiempo. Aprovechando que Stiles estaba en la postura perfecta, con su culo respingón a la altura idónea para que le follara, cambió los dedos por su miembro, que introdujo en él en una única pero lenta embestida cuando Stiles todavía no había dejado de eyacular.

Sentir a Derek dentro de él cuando todavía no había tenido tiempo de recuperarse del orgasmo (ni de terminarlo, todo fuera dicho), debió romper un par de neuronas en el cerebro de Stiles. Porque desde ese instante no fue consciente de nada más salvo de Derek dentro de él, penetrándole con brutalidad y logrando que su cuerpo quedara cada vez más aplastado contra la mesa.

De lo que no fue muy consciente fue de los gemidos, jadeos y algún otro grito que soltó, cada vez que Derek rozaba su próstata y obligaba a su pene a llenarse de nuevo. Podía sentir, muy levemente, las manos de Derek en su cintura, sujetándole cada vez que se enterraba en él una y otra vez, cuando en realidad eran más los agarres de alguien desesperado por hacerle suyo.

Si hubiera estado un poco más cuerdo Stiles habría reconocido que aquello no era normal. Que no tenía ningún sentido que un minuto estuvieran gritándose e insultándose y al siguiente follando como si llevaran años sin tener contacto el uno con el otro, cuando en realidad habían hecho aquello mismo hacía solo un par de noches.

Pero en esos momentos la cordura de Stiles hacía mucho que se había ido a la porra, así que no le importó quedarse quieto, agarrando la mesa con desesperación en un vano intento por responder a las embestidas de Derek, y dejar que él terminara de usar su cuerpo cuando quisiera.

Lo hizo casi diez minutos después, cuando Stiles volvió a correrse y se quedó inconsciente durante unos segundos, a causa del asalto que Derek seguía sometiendo a su próstata y donde el placer empezaba a rozar el punto del dolor a causa de lo intenso que era.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia fue para notar un par de embestidas de Derek, brutales, un mordisco a la altura del hombro, y de pronto el semen escapándose de él para llenarle de aquel modo tan íntimo.

Pero cuando el orgasmo de Derek todavía seguía su curso, Stiles oyó un gemido más animal que humano y de pronto Derek salió de él para que las últimas eyaculaciones cayeran directo sobre su culo y espalda.

Notar el calor del semen de Derek sobre su piel, rodeando su ano del que empezaba a escaparse más semen caliente, consiguió que el miembro de Stiles protestara de dolor al querer llenarse de nuevo pero sin poder conseguirlo. Y sabía que era humanamente imposible después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero su cuerpo le pedía que Derek siguiera follándole. Incluso cuando él ya no podía hacer nada más.

Derek dejó que el orgasmo continuara, terminando de vaciarse sobre la piel de Stiles y gimiendo de placer al ver su ano bien usado y brillante de semen. Sin poder evitarlo extendió con los dedos el semen por su culo, marcando bien la piel, y en un momento dado metió dos dedos dentro de él, obligando a que parte volviera al lugar que le correspondía: dentro del cuerpo de Stiles.

El quejido de dolor y agotamiento de Stiles fue lo único que le impidió no seguir y follarle una vez más, usando solo sus dedos, y por fin se apartó de él. Contempló el cuerpo sudoroso apoyado sobre la mesa, quieto pero todavía respirando agitadamente, y con una de sus grandes manos le obligó a rodar sobre sí mismo.

La piel de Stiles estaba completamente empapada y enrojecida, sobre todo en la parte del cuello, donde sus dientes se habían ensañado de lo lindo.

 _Así ya nadie dudará de que es mío_ , pensó Derek, satisfecho por el resultado.

En ese momento Stiles abrió los párpados y sonrió con modorra, más muerto que vivo. Derek le agarró de la nuca para levantarle y poder besar de nuevo esos labios tan sabrosos.

Stiles no respondió al beso. Ni siquiera se agarró a Derek para poder mantener el equilibrio, pues todavía no había terminado de recuperar las neuronas necesarias para hacer ningún movimiento. Por fortuna Derek le tenía bien sujeto, con lo que no había riesgo de caerse.

Y respecto al beso poco más pudo hacer que dejar que Derek mordiera sus labios, los lamiera y devorara como a él le placiera y durante el tiempo que quisiera.

Todavía notaba la boca de Derek sobre la suya cuando su cuerpo dijo basta y dejó que el agotamiento le envolviera de una vez por todas.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

Stiles volvió a soñar que Derek moría.

En realidad era más un recuerdo de los momentos vividos en el desierto de México, junto a los restos de La Iglesia, con la sutil diferencia de que en su sueño el final cambiaba. Y si en realidad Stiles creyó que Derek estaba muerto solo durante el minuto que pasó desde que Lydia le llamó hasta que pudo verle en persona, en su sueño Derek nunca llegó a aparecer… Lo que solo consiguió que el dolor que sentía en el pecho y que no le dejaba respirar cada vez fuera más intenso hasta el punto de sentir que se ahogaba.

Así era como despertaba cada vez que tenía aquella pesadilla: Con la mano agarrando su pecho y mirando a todos lados, respirando agitadamente y esperando encontrar algo que le confirmara que Derek estaba vivo.

Las primeras veces fueron las peores. Sobre todo cuando despertaba en su cuarto, solo, y todo parecía indicar que realmente Derek estaba muerto. Esas veces se encontró llorando en su cama, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza, y solo su padre fue capaz de calmarle cuando se presentaba corriendo y diciendo que solo había sido una pesadilla. Que no se preocupara y que todos estaban bien. A salvo.

Stiles sabía que ese era el momento adecuado para decirle a su padre lo que había ocurrido entre Derek y él. El cambio de situación que se había dado entre los dos y el motivo por el que realmente soñaba que Derek, entre todos los demás, era quien moría en aquel desierto.

Pero aquellas primeras veces ocurrieron cuando Stiles todavía no tenía muy claro lo que había cambiado en la relación entre los dos. Sí, se habían besado y encima delante de todo el mundo. Y Stiles había roto con Malía y Derek le había asegurado que Braeden ya no significaba nada para él… Pero desde entonces no había habido nada más. Y desde ese primer beso ni siquiera habían vuelto a hablar porque Derek seguía de turismo por México buscando a la madre de Malía.

Así que Stiles se convenció a sí mismo de que si realmente no le contaba lo que estaba pasando a su padre, solo era porque él tampoco lo sabía.

Por fortuna, en cuanto a tema de pesadillas, las siguientes veces que soñó que Derek moría fue más fácil convencerse de que no era real. En cuanto despertaba en la cama, temblando ante la idea de que Derek estuviera muerto, solo tenía que ir al último cajón de su armario y coger la chaqueta que Derek tuvo que dejar precipitadamente la última vez que estuvo allí y que Stiles no tenía ninguna intención de devolver. Porque era acercar la chaqueta a su rostro y aspirar el aroma del cuero y ese olor único de Derek, y se relajaba en cuestión de segundos.

Todo estaba bien. Derek estaba vivo.

En esta ocasión en que soñó con el cuerpo de Derek frío e inerte en el suelo del desierto, sin vida, ni siquiera necesitó el truco de la cazadora. No tuvo más que incorporarse en la cama para darse cuenta de que estaba en el loft de Derek.

Aunque el hecho de que Derek no estuviera a su lado tampoco es que fuera muy reconfortante, pese a que no era ni mucho menos la primera vez que lo hacía.

\- Buenos días.

Si algo podía sorprenderle más que encontrarse solo en el loft de Derek, era encontrarse en compañía de la última persona a la que quería ver ahora.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó desde la cama a la caza recompensas. Braeden estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas apoyadas en la mesa y mirándole con descaro - ¿Es que no me has oído?

\- Lo siento – dijo con tono prepotente, cruzando los brazos en torno a su pecho - No tengo por costumbre hablar con gente que no saluda por las mañanas.

\- ¿Dónde está Derek? – miró a todos lados y gruñó cuando ella siguió callada - ¡Está bien!, _buenos días_ – Braeden sonrió con sarcasmo – ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Derek?

\- No lo sé. Cuando llegué ya se había ido.

\- ¿Ido?

\- Tuvo que hacer unos recados – comentó con desgana al tiempo que se ponía en pie y se acercaba a la cama donde seguía Stiles – Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que quería comentarme unas cosas.

\- ¿Y qué, te presentas corriendo porque él te manda un mensaje? – negó con la cabeza - Veo demasiado interés en verle, la verdad.

\- Y eso lo dice el chico que despierta desnudo en su cama – miró de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Stiles, quien trataba de taparse con la sábana – Bonitas huellas.

Stiles se sonrojó.

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que esa era una buena ocasión para dejar claros algunos puntos.

\- Gracias – sonrió, sarcástico – ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Es verme y el pobre pierde el control y es de lo más posesivo.

Braeden volvió a mirarle de arriba abajo con una mueca juguetona en sus carnosos labios.

\- Sí… Recuerdo la sensación.

Stiles luchó por superar el nuevo sonrojo que cubrió casi todo su cuerpo, y luego trató desesperadamente de buscar el contraataque perfecto mientras se vestía a toda prisa. No le importaba estar desnudo en el loft de Derek si era Derek el único que le iba a ver. Pero con aquella Barbie al lado no se sentía nada cómodo, la verdad.

Por fortuna Braeden tuvo un poco de educación y miró por la ventana para dar a Stiles privacidad mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Justo cuanto estaba terminando de abrocharse las playeras se abrió la puerta principal y apareció Derek.

Tenía varias carpetas marrones en la mano que en seguida Stiles identificó como las que había en la oficina del Sheriff sobre cada caso abierto en el condado.

Esperó a que Derek tuviera a bien explicarse pero el hombre lobo solo miró a sus dos huéspedes intermitentemente.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Stiles.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó por su parte Derek a Braeden.

\- Me pediste que viniera.

\- Pero no que lo hicieras ya – dijo mientras colocaba las carpetas en la mesa.

\- ¿Lo ves? – aprovechó Stiles para pinchar a Braeden, acercándose a la mesa para curiosear lo que había traído.

Derek ni se molestó en preguntar. Era Stiles y que Stiles dijera cosas sin sentido era lo normal. Ya se había acostumbrado a que no le afectaran y, simplemente, actuaba como si no hubiera dicho ni hecho nada.

\- ¿Has traído lo que te pedí? – preguntó a Braeden y ella asintió.

\- ¿Qué es lo que la pediste?

Derek miró a Stiles por primera vez desde que hubiera llegado. Pero en lugar de saludarle en condiciones con un sencillo "buenos días" o incluso un beso, apretó los labios y negó levemente.

\- Creo que es mejor que te vayas – dijo con tono cansado, pese a que el día no había hecho más que comenzar.

Stiles tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

Incluso tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para mantener el equilibrio de lo que empezaron a temblarle las piernas.

Eso SÍ que no se lo esperaba.

\- ¡Qué! No. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No tienes que ir al instituto?

\- Puedo faltar – respondió sin pensar y Derek alzó una ceja en modo de incredulidad – Vale. No debería faltar pero no me importa hacerlo.

\- Vete a clase.

\- ¡No! Quiero quedarme.

\- ¿No ves que Derek no quiere que te quedes? – intervino Braeden desde la ventana.

\- ¡Perdona pero Derek no necesita que hables por él! – se dirigió a Braeden con desagrado - Aunque use pocas palabras no significa que sea estúpido. ¡Así que deja de tratarme como si no fuera capaz de entender lo que quiere decir!

\- Y por eso no sabes qué es lo que Derek me ha pedido… – apuntó Braeden con una sonrisa entre juguetona y maliciosa.

\- Y Derek no está sordo y puede oíros perfectamente – les cortó Derek, a punto de perder la paciencia. Aunque trató de mostrar una expresión más relajada cuando se dirigió a Stiles - Vete a clase. Ya hablaremos.

\- Prefiero quedarme.

Pero Derek no estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquella discusión que podía prolongarse durante horas.

Así que prefirió cortar por lo sano y agarró a Stiles del brazo. De esa guisa le llevó hasta la puerta principal que abrió de un enérgico empujón.

\- Te lo contaré todo, te lo prometo. Pero no ahora.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque todavía no estoy seguro de lo que ocurre.

\- ¡Pero a ella sí se lo dices!

Derek soltó el brazo de Stiles para mirar a la caza recompensas en silencio. Luego se centró en Stiles, que le miraba con rabia, y apretó los labios con resignación.

Si hubiera sabido que ese iba a ser el resultado jamás se le habría ocurrido mandar el mensaje a Braeden. Pero lo cierto era que necesitaba hablar con ella. Y necesitaba que Stiles le diera espacio y tiempo.

\- Vete a clase.

Stiles no disimuló el disgusto cuando Derek siguió negándose a explicarle lo que ocurría. Cogió con rabia la chaqueta que seguía en la mesa desde que la dejara allí ayer por la tarde, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

\- Como quieras, oh gran Alpha – acentuó el sarcasmo – Ya vendrás pidiéndome ayuda cuando tu querida Braeden sea incapaz de hacerlo.

Fue el propio Stiles quien cerró la puerta tras él, dando un sonoro portazo. No obstante Derek siguió oyendo la retahíla de insultos dirigidos a él y a Braeden hasta que subió al jeep y se alejó con un acelerón.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

No podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento en que Derek cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Cuando se había presentado en el loft tenía el convencimiento de que esta vez la cosa saldría bien. Que por una vez harían algo más que discutir, acostarse y luego comportarse como si ni siquiera se conocieran.

Ya estaba harto.

Puede que no tuviera mucha experiencia en el tema de relaciones de pareja pero sabía que el sexo no lo era todo. Qué demonios. Con Malía, una chica que se había pasado los últimos años de su vida viviendo en el bosque sola y transformada en un coyote, había tenido una relación más normal con tardes en casa viendo la televisión y estudiando, e incluso habían salido a cenar con su padre. ¿Por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con Derek?

Aquella relación había sido muchísimo más normal que lo que se suponía que tenía ahora con Derek, donde sexo y discusiones era lo único que había entre ellos.

Tal vez lo que debería hacer sería mandarle a la mierda, pensó Stiles. Si el muy capullo prefería estar con Braeden y echarle de su casa, era Derek quien se lo perdía.

No tenía por qué perder el tiempo lamentándose por el tipo del que estaba colgado hasta las trancas.

Sí. Descubrir cómo era realmente Derek en la intimidad había sido todo un shock. Pero que esa misma persona de la que estaba enamorado y que había puesto en un pedestal resultara ser un capullo integral, en el fondo no era culpa suya.

Así que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora que sabía la verdad, era simplemente olvidarse de él…

Si solo fuera tan fácil.

Stiles apartó la vista del libro de química que estaba intentando leer sin éxito desde hacía diez minutos. Su cabeza no estaba para estudiar ahora. A su lado, sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Malía subrayaba en rojo todo lo que leía y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella cuando se vio observada.

\- Nada. Me gusta verte estudiar.

Malía miró confusa el libro y luego a él, tras lo que mostró una tímida sonrisa que le daba más aspecto de adolescente normal. De pronto cerró el libro y su gesto se volvió más serio y concentrado.

\- Pensé que hoy quedarías con Derek.

Stiles suspiró ante el cambio de tema. En ese sentido Malía no podía negar que era una Hale, pues era igual de directa que todos los que llevaban ese apellido… Menos Peter a veces. Aunque en su caso, casi daba más miedo cuando no le veías llegar.

En el fondo debería estar agradecido porque Malía hubiera tardado tanto en sacar el tema. Después de todo la idea de quedar para estudiar en el instituto después de clase había sido suya, pero todavía no la había explicado a qué se debía aquel cambio de planes cuando el día anterior comentó que pasaría toda la tarde con Derek.

\- Ha habido cambio de planes – esperó a que Malía preguntara más sobre ello, y ya tenía preparada cualquier excusa para no decir "Derek me echó de su casa esta mañana después de follarme de lo lindo toda la noche para quedarse a solas con una Barbie y sin darme explicaciones". Pero Malía simplemente asintió, y Stiles recordó que no dejaba de estar hablando con Malía.

Sin embargo, cuando ya había abierto el libro y leído un par de párrafos más, lo cerró de nuevo y le miró fijamente.

\- Me alegro de que quisieras quedar conmigo – dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro.

El cambio de actitud de Malía sorprendió más a Stiles que el hecho de que era la primera vez que la oía decir que se alegraba de algo.

\- Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no iba a querer quedar contigo? Sé que los últimos días han sido un poco de locos. Y que el comportamiento de Derek no ha sido precisamente el más apropiado. Pero te aseguro que él no es así y que no tiene ningún problema contigo. Simplemente está en esos días del mes y…

\- Es normal que esté así conmigo – le interrumpió Malía – Está celoso.

\- Derek no está… - se quedó a la mitad de la frase y miró a Malía con los ojos muy abiertos - Espera. Repite eso.

\- ¿Qué está celoso? Bien. Lo repito. Derek está celoso.

\- Dios mío, es verdad – se llevó una mano a la boca, que tenía abierta de par en par - ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?

\- Pensé que eras el más inteligente del grupo.

\- Y lo soy pero… – se levantó del banco, incapaz de estarse quieto - Será cabrón. El muy imbécil se reía de mí porque estaba celoso de la Barbie motorista y resulta que a él le pasa lo mismo. ¡Y encima de su propia prima!

\- ¿Qué más da que seamos familia?

Stiles recapacitó la pregunta…

\- Bueno… Sí. Da lo mismo pero…

\- Entonces, ¿lo vas a hacer?

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Qué va a ser? Darle celos.

De nuevo la respuesta de Malía fue tan directa, que por un instante Stiles no tuvo muy claro lo que había pasado. Puede que fuera más inteligente y perspicaz que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, pero hablando con un Hale siempre había ocasiones en que se sentía como un idiota.

\- No te sigo.

Malía apretó los dientes, gruñendo por lo bajo, y pudo ver que sus ojos se volvían azules.

\- Es de mí de quien está celoso, idiota – explicó acercándose a él – Puedo ayudarte a darle celos.

Stiles, ahora que entendía de lo que estaba hablando realmente, se encontró pensando en esa posibilidad.

La verdad era que hacerle pagar a Derek con su propia moneda sonaba muy apetecible. Se lo merecía después de haberle tratado como un pelele desde el mismo día en que volvió. Pero usar a Malía para ello… Eso era otra cosa.

\- No lo sé Malía. Sería muy cruel usarte cuando… Ya sabes.

\- No. No lo sé.

\- Díos, Malía ¿Cómo es posible que seas hija de Peter? Te juro que a veces le prefiero a él. Por lo menos no hay que explicarle todo – soltó desesperado, pero luego pensó detenidamente en lo que acababa de decir - No puedo creer que haya dicho que prefiero a Peter que a ti – murmuró por lo bajo.

\- Podría hacerlo. Si me lo pidieras.

Malía sonaba sincera.

Y sabía que lo haría. Que si Stiles le pidiera cualquier cosa, desde que se besaran delante de Derek o incluso llegar a hacer algo más, ella no tendría ningún reparo. Pese a que le explicó claramente que la situación entre ellos había cambiado y que ahora solo eran amigos porque él estaba con Derek, no tenía ninguna duda de que Malía no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ese cambio de planes.

Las miradas que le lanzaba en clase, los toques casuales que no eran nada casuales, el modo en que se pegaba a él cuando no había ninguna necesidad… Todo ello no daba margen de dudas al hecho de que Malía seguía viéndole como a su pareja y que solo estaba esperando a que Stiles diera el siguiente paso.

Pero Stiles no podía hacerlo.

\- No voy a hacer eso – dijo al fin Stiles.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque está mal, Malía. No pienso aprovecharme de ti cuando está claro que… - la señaló a ella y luego a sí mismo, intentando hacerse entender.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que todavía sientes algo por mí.

\- Es que todavía siento algo por ti – dijo tajante – Nunca he dejado de hacerlo.

\- Y precisamente por eso está mal.

\- No lo entiendo. Sigues viéndome en clase. Y sigues quedando conmigo.

\- Porque eres mi amiga. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

\- ¿Y no podemos ser amigos que también tienen sexo?

\- ¡Qué! No. Claro que no.

\- ¿Derek no te deja tener sexo con otras personas que no sean él?

\- No. No es eso. ¡Y quieres dejar de decir las palabras sexo y Derek juntas! – gritó con un aspaviento - es increíblemente distrayente.

\- Distrayente no es una palabra.

\- Oh, por Dios – quiso hacer el gesto de estrangularla, pero recordó que la última vez que lo hizo Malía se le echó al cuello… literalmente – Vas a tener que dejar de quedar tan a menudo con Lydia. Me gustabas más cuando no eras tan sabelotodo.

\- ¿Significa eso que ya no te gusto?

Y de nuevo Stiles se odió por usar el sarcasmo con Malía cuando estaba claro que ella todavía no entendía la diferencia con la verdad.

\- No. Claro que me gustas, Malía – la cogió de la mano - Ya te lo he dicho. Eres una chica increíble y en el fondo sé que soy un idiota por haber puesto fin a lo que teníamos.

Malía sonrió con timidez y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de él.

Stiles lo vio como si estuviera ocurriendo a cámara lenta y tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para evitar que llegara el fatídico momento en que los labios de Malía se juntaran con los suyos.

Aun así, no hizo nada para detener el beso.

Sabía que aquello no estaba bien. Que no debía. Pero recordaba muy bien el sabor de esos labios. Lo dulces, cálidos y delicados que eran, incluso un poco torpes... Precisamente por eso le encantaban los besos con Malía. Inseguros y tímidos a un tiempo, pero llenos de esperanza y sinceridad.

Con Derek no había tenido nada parecido.

Con él solo era pasión y casi desesperación por dominar al otro. Y prácticamente desde el momento en que estaban desnudos ni siquiera había besos pues todo se centraba en follar, marcar la piel del otro y acabar cuanto antes… Solo para empezar de nuevo otra vez hasta quedar rendidos de agotamiento.

Mientras besaba a Malía se preguntó por qué demonios no podía ser igual con Derek. Eran sus labios los que quería besar de ese modo. Era con él con quien quería estar horas hablando de todo y de nada, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía.

¿Por qué no podía ser así?

De pronto un sonido captó su atención y rompió el beso. Dio media vuelta y su corazón se paró al ver a Derek a un par de metros de distancia.

No fue la sorpresa lo que más le afecto, pese a que acababa de ser pillado infraganti por la última persona que debería haber visto aquello.

Lo que más le afectó y dolió fue ver la expresión que tenía Derek. Una mirada que jamás había visto en él pese a saber que esa era la expresión que durante años Derek Hale debía haber tenido cada vez que se quedaba a solas: Una llena de dolor y tristeza, y mezclada con el amargo sabor de la traición.

Stiles se acercó a él para intentar explicarle lo que había ocurrido. Decirle que no era lo que parecía y que realmente había sido Malía quien empezó. Y aunque realmente la estuviera besando, era en él en quien estaba pensando. Él a quien deseaba besar de aquel modo, con calma y todo su ser puesto en ese sencillo gesto.

Sí. Sabía que era una excusa absurda y ridícula. Pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Mas no tuvo ocasión de decir una sola palabra. Apenas dio un paso en su dirección Derek le dio la espalda y comenzó a correr.

Stiles trató de seguirle. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero a los cinco segundos comprendió que era absurdo.

Jamás lograría alcanzarle.

Paró con la respiración entrecortada y no precisamente por el esfuerzo. Le vio alejarse cada vez más hasta que su figura se perdió en el horizonte.

Comprendió entonces que era la primera vez desde que le conocía que veía a Derek huir de algo.

Y saber que huía de él solo consiguió que el dolor ante lo que acababa de hacer fuera aún mayor.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Stiles dejó un millón de mensajes, tanto escritos como por voz, en cuanto Derek apagó el teléfono tras haberle intentado llamar un millón de veces más. Estaba claro que aquello no iba a funcionar porque, si alguien era capaz de estar días sin dar señal de vida, ese alguien era Derek Hale.

Así que pasó al plan B, consistente en ir a pedir perdón en persona. No tenía ningún problema en hacerlo, pues no había duda de quién había metido la pata hasta el fondo esta vez. Y afortunadamente y a diferencia de Derek, él no sentía que su hombría quedaba en entre dicho por el simple hecho de pedir perdón.

Por eso en cuanto se acabaron las clases al día siguiente, y de las que por supuesto que no se había enterado de nada porque solo había estado pendiente del teléfono, se presentó en el loft.

Y por primera vez desde que conocía la existencia de ese lugar, el loft estaba cerrado con llave.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de Stiles al ver que la puerta no cedía.

Estaba claro que Derek se había ido. Pero las otras veces que se había marchado, incluso cuando se ausentó durante semanas para ir a acompañar a Cora a Sudamérica, la puerta siempre estuvo abierta. El edificio estaba medio abandonado y nunca había temido que un día entrara un ladrón a robarle… Amén del hecho de que, en el caso de que entrara, no tendría mucho que robar.

Así que ver ahora la puerta cerrada resultaba bastante descorazonador.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que Derek se había marchado, esta vez para siempre?

No. Eso era imposible.

Si no lo había hecho cuando se quedó sin la mitad de su manada por culpa de Deucalión o cuando tuvo que ver marchar a Cora al poco tiempo de haberla recuperado, no tenía ningún sentido que lo hiciera ahora, simplemente porque el niñato con el que estaba le había engañado con otra.

Era absurdo.

Absurdo porque si de verdad había hecho eso, Derek estaba demostrando ser un crío que hacía una montaña de un grano de arena y sobre todo absurdo porque, en el caso de que _realmente_ le hubiera molestado que Stiles besara a Malía, Derek Hale era un hombre lobo que siempre había seguido adelante ante cualquier adversidad con que se había encontrado, y nunca había dejado que las decisiones de los demás le afectaran.

Y si había podido hacerlo cuando su familia murió y cuando su tío le traicionó, no tenía ningún sentido que decidiera marcharse ahora para poner tierra entre él y un adolescente con el que no llevaba saliendo ni dos semanas… Si es que se pudiera decir que estaban saliendo.

Entonces ¿dónde cojones estaba Derek?

Tras ir al loft probó con el resto de sitios de Beacon Hills donde había visto a Derek alguna vez. Primero en los restos de su antigua casa, totalmente derruida. Luego en la estación abandonada de tren y finalmente en las partes del bosque donde sabía que acudía cuando estaba solo... Incluyendo el lugar donde se juró que jamás volvería: el Nemetón.

En todos los lugares el resultado fue el mismo: Absolutamente nada.

Parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Sin querer admitir lo preocupado que estaba le preguntó a Scott si podía sentirle, a lo que su amigo no tuvo más remedio que decirle que no. Que desde que desapareció había estado intentando captar su olor por todo el pueblo, sin éxito alguno.

Y así, en la más absoluta ignorancia de dónde podía estar Derek, habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que le vio.

Stiles empezaba a desesperarse. Tanto que estaba planteándose la posibilidad de hablar con su padre para que pidiera una orden de búsqueda de Derek Hale en todo el condado.

Pero el problema era que, sí hacía eso, acabaría teniendo que responder muchas preguntas. Y aún no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Si no había querido contarle la verdad cuando estaba con Derek, ahora que existía la posibilidad de que todo se hubiera ido a la mierda resultaba un tanto absurdo.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente Stiles volvió a casa después de un nuevo e infructuoso día de instituto. Por fortuna mañana era sábado, con lo que podría dedicar todo el día a buscarle.

El problema era que ya se le habían terminado las ideas para encontrarle y todavía no se atrevía a quemar su último cartucho: llamar a Braeden.

Stiles entró en su habitación… y casi se cayó al suelo del susto que se llevó al descubrir que había alguien sentado en su cama.

Si hubiera sido Derek, en vez de saltar de miedo habría corrido hacia él y se habría tirado en sus brazos.

Pero aunque la persona que estaba mirándole tranquilamente seguía siendo un Hale, los sentimientos que le despertaban no eran tan cálidos como los provocados por su sobrino.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Peter? – preguntó, llevándose una mano al corazón.

\- Me alegra ver que algunas cosas no cambian. Veo que sigues asustándote tan fácilmente como el primer día.

\- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? ¿Cómo te han dejado salir de esa prisión?

\- ¿Salir? – sonrió con calma - ¿Quién ha dicho que me hayan dejado salir?

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Y de nuevo algunas cosas nunca cambian – la sonrisa ligera de Peter Hale pasó a ser esa sonrisa torcida y espeluznante que dejaba claro que todo estaba transcurriendo según sus planes.

Stiles prefirió no pensar en lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de Peter, pues ya tenía demasiados problemas propios, muchas gracias. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se apoyó en la mesa del ordenador para contemplar con descaro a su visita sorpresa. Lo que no le sorprendió fue su vestuario, 100% Peter, con ese camisa de manga larga y cuello de pico que alguien debería decirle era demasiado provocativo para un hombre de su edad… Por mucho que le sentara increíblemente bien.

\- ¿Y bien? – cruzó los brazos - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Solo charlar. Tenemos una charla pendiente.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí… Creo que nunca tuve ocasión de tener esa famosa conversación contigo de "como le hagas daño a mi hija sufrirás… Mucho" – entornó un poco los ojos al tiempo que ladeaba el cuello – Todavía se hace eso, ¿verdad? Con tanta tecnología hoy en día uno no puede estar del todo seguro.

Stiles descruzó los brazos y miró al techo en gesto de desesperación. Ahora no tenía tiempo para seguirle el juego a Peter- Fuera cual fuese su juego.

\- Pues no lo sé, Peter. Nunca he tenido una relación estable como para saber si sigue siendo costumbre que el suegro acojone al novio de su hija cuando empiezan a salir.

Peter se quedó callado durante unos segundos. Miró fijamente a Stiles, con cualquier amago de sonrisa desaparecido de su rostro.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que la relación con mi hija no es una estable? – preguntó sibilino – ¿Que solo quieres pasar un buen rato con ella, como si fuera una cualquiera?

\- ¡Qué! No, claro que no – tragó saliva con dificultad – Jamás pensaría eso de Malía.

\- Bien. Entonces tenemos una conversión pendiente – dio un par de palmaditas al colchón, pidiendo a Stiles que se sentara a su lado – Tranquilo. No voy a comerte.

\- Claro. Porque no sería la primera vez.

\- Cuántas veces he de decir que ahora soy un psicópata reformado – levantó las manos al aire en gesto desolado – Pensé que los buenos siempre dabais segundas oportunidades.

\- Sí. Bueno. El problema es que contigo ya hemos perdido la cuenta.

\- ¿Stiles? – le llamó con retintín - Siéntate. Ahora.

La alarma en el cerebro de Stiles, esa a la que no solía hacer mucho caso, empezó a sonar en señal de "peligro, no acercarse". Pero Stiles no necesitaba ninguna advertencia para saber que aquello no era bueno: Estaba en su casa, solo, a menos de un metro de distancia de un hombre lobo que debería estar encerrado en una cárcel que más parecía Arkham y que la última vez que le vio trató de matar a su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que estaba a solas con él y nunca antes había intentado matarle. En ese sentido los planes de Peter ya no eran un secreto, y mientras no fueras un Alpha al que poder robarle los poderes estabas seguro a su lado.

Aunque eso no significaba que se sintiera del todo cómodo estando a su lado.

Tragando con dificultad, Stiles se sentó en la cama, dejando unos centímetros de distancia.

\- Bien – Peter pasó una mano por el hombro de Stiles y le dio un pequeño apretón en el cuello ante el que Stiles soltó un pequeño grito de pavor – Relájate. Ya te lo he dicho. Solo quiero saber cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija.

Por primera vez Stiles fue _realmente_ consciente del tema del que quería hablar Peter.

Y las posibilidades de sobrevivir a esa charla bajaron drásticamente.

\- Yo… Pensé que lo sabías.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que… Que Malía y yo… - tragó con mucha, pero que mucha dificultad – Que Malía y yo ya no estamos juntos…

Peter volvió a quedarse en silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera repasando lo que acababan de decirle.

\- Oh… ¿Y eso? – preguntó con cara de sorpresa y cierta lástima. Y o Peter fingía muy bien o realmente lamentaba oír aquello.

\- Pues… - Stiles iba a rascarse el cuello, que era lo que solía hacer cuando se ponía nervioso, pero se dio cuenta de que esta vez no podía porque tenía el brazo de Peter sobre sus hombros. Así que optó por pasar las manos por sus piernas. Unas manos que estaban empezando a chorrearle a causa del sudor – Pues porque me he dado cuenta de que… - resopló con auténtico dolor – De que en realidad quiero estar con… con otra persona – de pronto se giró hacia Peter con tanta rapidez que su cuello crujió - No es que piense que Malía no es una chica estupenda. Que lo es – se apresuró a aclarar – Y además es la chica más guapa que conozco, además de ser mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de las chicas que conozco… Lo que le da un punto morboso al asunto, si me lo preguntas…

\- No lo he preguntado.

\- Ehmmm… Solo quería dejar claro que no es que piense que Malía… no está bien… En plan. Ya sabes. Guapa y… y sexy y…

\- Malía es mi hija, ¿recuerdas? – sonrió de soslayo - Eso ya lo sabía.

\- Claro.

\- Entonces, ¿ahora no estás con ella porque, estás saliendo con otra persona?

\- Sí. Algo así.

\- ¿Y puedo saber quién es esa otra persona?

Stiles cerró los ojos, no atreviéndose a mirar a Peter.

\- Derek.

Esperó a oír el grito.

Pero cuando pasaron varios segundos y todo siguió en silencio, se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Y se encontró con un Peter con cara de curiosidad.

\- ¿Derek? ¿Mi sobrino Derek? ¿Ese Derek?

\- Sí – se mojó los labios y volvió a tragar - Ese Derek.

\- Entiendo – asintió para sí, concentrado - Entonces… – apretó de nuevo el cuello de Stiles – ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi sobrino?

Y no.

Eso no era lo que esperaba que ocurriera.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me has oído. Me gustaría saber qué intención tienes con mi sobrino Derek. Si lo ves como una relación seria.

\- ¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

\- ¿Ves que esté sonriendo?

Stiles tragó saliva de nuevo. No. Peter Hale no estaba sonriendo.

Y entonces comprendió la verdad.

\- Ya sabías que no estaba con Malía.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabía. Ella misma vino a contármelo.

\- ¿Entonces por qué cojones me vienes con eso de "la conversación pendiente"?

\- Porque tenemos una conversación pendiente. Salvo que, por lo que parece, es de tío a novio y no de suegro a novio.

Stiles no lo aguantó más. Se levantó de la cama y encaró a Peter desde su nueva posición viendo que el hombre lobo no se movía.

\- ¿En serio vienes a asegurarte de que no le haga daño a Derek? ¿Tú?

\- ¿Hay algún problema?

\- Sí – le señaló con el dedo - Que no me creo una palabra. Si no te has preocupado por él cuando estaba en peligro o cuando estuvo a punto de morir, ¿por qué lo vas a hacer ahora por una simple cuestión amorosa…?

\- ¿Es una cuestión amorosa?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me has oído. Y te recomiendo que te revises el oído, ya que estamos.

\- No puedes preguntarme eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- ¡Porque no es asunto tuyo!

Con mucha calma Peter se levantó de la cama al tiempo que hablaba.

\- Claro que lo es. Tú has hecho que lo sea.

\- ¡De qué cojones estás hablando ahora!

Antes de que supiera qué iba a hacer o plantearse siquiera que no era buena idea tener a Peter tan cerca y encima de pie, Stiles fue empujado contra la puerta y al segundo ya le tenía encima. En la misma postura con la que ya podía tachar de la lista al último Hale con el que le faltaba por hacerlo.

Pero mientras que con Malía aquel gesto de posesión tenía cierta gracia y con Derek conseguía ponerle a cien en medio segundo, con Peter la situación era un tanto más incómoda.

Definitivamente incómoda.

\- Mi hija lleva semanas yendo a verme, lloriqueando porque su ex novio _Stiles_ ya no está interesado en ella. Y de fondo no dejo de oír los aullidos de mi sobrino, lloriqueando a la luz de la luna como si fuera el más absurdo de los clichés de los cuentos porque su novio _Stiles_ no quiere estar con él – susurró Peter en su oído - ¿Sabes lo cansado que estoy de oír el nombre de _Stiles_ por todas partes? Créeme. Lo bueno que tenía mi prisión era la paz que se respiraba. Y tú. Con tu ridícula indecisión. Has conseguido que esa paz desaparezca.

\- Yo no…

\- Mide bien tus palabras, Stiles. Porque ahora mismo tienes a un hombre lobo muy cabreado.

\- Yo no estoy indeciso.

Se separó un poco de él para mirarle con curiosidad. Y de paso para que el corazón de Stiles se relajara un poco.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Sí. Claro que sí. Acabo de decirte que lo dejé con Malía porque estoy enamorado de Derek – en cuanto salieron de su boca las palabras, un descarado sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Stiles.

\- Interesante. Si te sonrojas intuyo que no lo has dicho muchas veces en voz alta – guardó silencio, esperando a que Stiles respondiera.

\- No…

\- ¿Se lo has dicho alguna vez?

Esta vez tardó más en responder, y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle a la cara.

\- No.

Peter se alejó dos pasos y levantó los brazos, totalmente frustrado.

\- Y luego el sociópata soy yo.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Te doy tres días, Stiles – le advirtió, señalándole con el dedo índice - O le dejas claro a Derek que tenéis una relación, o vuelves con Malía, o llamo a Cora para que vuelva a Beacon Hills y haga de ti un buen marido. Pero elige al Hale que te interesa y acaba con esta historia de una santa vez. Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, son los únicos Hale que quedan en la faz de la tierra. Y si se matan entre ellos por culpa de un humano débil, hiperactivo, que se cree muy gracioso y que no sé qué demonios ven en ti llamado Stiles, no me hará ninguna gracia.

Antes de que Stiles hubiera tenido tiempo de digerir toda la parrafada, Peter Hale ya se había marchado… Usando la puerta.

Y dos segundos después de haberlo hecho, Stiles se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

\- Espera, ¿Cora? – preguntó al aire – ¿Cora también estaba interesada en mí?

\- ¡Por qué te crees que Derek la obligó a irse a Sudamérica! – oyó la voz de Peter a lo lejos.

Stiles miró por la ventana, viendo cómo Peter se alejaba con calma, sin dar señal de que acababa de amenazar a un adolescente que además resultaba ser el hijo del Sheriff. En la propia casa del Sheriff.

Y cuando Peter le saludó sin siquiera mirar atrás, resopló disgustado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

\- ¿Pero qué coño le pasa a los Hale conmigo?


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

Stiles dejó la mochila en el suelo y contempló a su amigo, situado en el otro extremo de la cámara acorazada.

La última vez que habían estado allí fue cuando Scott, Kira y Malía estuvieron a punto de morir por culpa de un extraño virus diseñado para matar a seres sobrenaturales. Por ello, al principio estuvo tentado de no pedir ayuda a Scott, intuyendo que no le haría gracia volver… Pero cuando se le ocurrió el plan sabía que la antigua cámara acorazada de los Hale era el único sitio donde podría funcionar.

Y después de todo, Scott ya estaba más que acostumbrado a regresar a los sitios donde había estado a punto de morir. Si no fuera así, haría mucho que se habría mudado de Beacon Hills.

\- No me queda otra alternativa – susurró con pesar Stiles, acercándose a su amigo. Todo estaba preparado y ya solo les quedaba esperar. Y confiar en que todo siguiera su curso.

\- Pero Derek se va a cabrear en cuanto se entere de que le he engañado – musitó Scott.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que más te preocupa?

\- Las pocas veces que le he llamado diciendo que había una emergencia era porque _realmente_ había una emergencia.

\- Y esto también lo es – replicó Stiles, para nada conmovido por la evidente preocupación de su amigo - ¿Es que ya se te ha olvidado que Peter me dio tres días de ultimátum de los que ya han pasado casi dos? ¿Te acuerdas de Peter? ¿El tío sicópata de Derek que la última vez que le viste estaba intentando matarte?

\- Ahora me da más miedo lo que pueda hacerme Derek – murmuró Scott, rascándose la cabeza con cierto nerviosismo. Un gesto poco apropiado para un hombre lobo, menos siendo un Alpha, y mucho menos siendo el Alpha Verdadero.

\- Serás gallina – le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria - Además. Eres el ojito derecho de Derek. Y en realidad tú eres su jefe ahora, ¿no? Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él que nunca se lo va a tomar mal.

\- ¿Se te ha olvidado que ahora puede convertirse en un lobo de verdad?

Lo cierto es que esa parte se le había olvidado por completo.

Pero los últimos días no habían sido precisamente relajados y apenas había tenido tiempo para habituarse a todos los cambios que se habían producido en su vida.

Ahora solo podía pensar que tenía que solucionar las cosas con Derek antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Si no lo era ya.

\- Por favor, Scotty. Ya no sé qué más hacer para hablar con él. Y necesito hablar con él… No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la cara de pena que tenía cuando me vio besando a Malía…

\- Probablemente sería la misma cara que puso Malía cuando te vio besar a Derek.

Stiles miró a su amigo con la boca abierta durante unos segundos, tratando de discernir si había dicho lo que creía que había dicho.

\- Genial. Ahora me siento mucho mejor, gracias – se tiró de los pelos, desesperado y cansado a un tiempo - ¿Pero qué es lo que me pasa? Yo no soy este tipo. Se supone que soy el crío al que nadie hace caso y que no consigue ir con pareja al baile. No el que de repente tiene dos posibles opciones y no hace más que cagarla con las dos – tragó saliva con dificultad, mirando a Scott con pena - Yo no era así, ¿verdad?

Scott colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Un gesto que había hecho un millón de veces, cada vez que algún problema afectaba a Stiles más de lo normal.

Exactamente a como Stiles había hecho con él otro millón de veces…

En ese sentido las cosas eran exactamente igual que al principio.

\- No lo sé. Tal vez siempre fuimos así pero estábamos tan convencidos de que en realidad solo éramos unos críos patéticos, que éramos los primeros en aceptar que nadie querría estar con nosotros – Stiles pensó en las palabras de Scott y asintió con calma, mordiéndose el labio - ¿Has pensado en lo que vas a decirle?

\- No mucho… Ahora solo me preocupa que aparezca y que no me mate en cuanto me vea.

\- ¿Y has pensado en lo que vas a hacer si te dice que no?

\- ¿Si me dice que no?

\- Si… Si no quiere darte otra oportunidad.

El corazón de Stiles dio un vuelco al pensar en esa posibilidad.

\- No – admitió al final, tragando con dificultad - Ni siquiera lo había pensado, la verdad – miró a Scott, esperando que él le diera la respuesta acertada - ¿Crees que no querrá volver a verme? – preguntó con labios temblorosos - Solo fue un beso, Scott. Y ni siquiera quería dárselo. Fue ella la que…

\- No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer.

\- No puede decirme que no… - siguió hablando como si Scott no le hubiera interrumpido - Es imposible. Tal vez me cueste más convencerle pero… - soltó aire muy despacio, intentando relajarse antes de que le diera un ataque de pánico - ¿Nunca te ha pasado que esperas tanto una cosa que puedes imaginarte perfectamente cómo será ese momento en que por fin la tengas? Que has pensado tantas veces en ese momento en concreto que _sabes_ que cuando por fin ocurra, si es que ocurre, va a ser tal y como te lo habías imaginado…

\- Sí.

A Stiles le sorprendió que respondiera con tanta seguridad, pero entonces tuvo claro que estaba pensando en el primer beso con Allison.

\- Así es como yo imaginé que sería estar con Derek. Lo que ocurriría desde el momento en que le sacara un buen par para atreverme a confesarle lo que sentía por él, y en el milagroso caso de que él dijera que sentía lo mismo por mí.

\- ¿Y ha sido así?

\- No del todo… - bajó la mirada al suelo, no queriendo que Scott viera su expresión desolada - Y no sé qué ha podido pasar para que de repente todo se haya ido a la mierda cuando hace solo un mes que le besé por primera vez y…

\- Estás equivocado.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Con que Derek no sentiría lo mismo por ti. El miedo que tenías a que te dijera que no.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No te das cuenta del modo en que te mira, ¿verdad? – preguntó con asombro Scott. Con asombro y cierta pena – Derek estaba completamente colado por ti. Desde el principio.

\- No es verdad.

\- Allison fue la que se dio cuenta. Cuando ella me lo dijo yo no me lo podía creer, claro, porque era… Derek Hale… Pero entonces un día, mientras estábamos todos en el bosque, ya no recuerdo por qué, ella me dio un codazo para que mirara a Derek. Tú estabas hablando con Isaac y riéndote no sé de qué. Y justo detrás estaba Derek, apartado del resto y mirándote de un modo que… - sonrió con cierta timidez - Tenías que haberle visto.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada entonces?

\- Quise hacerlo. Pero Allison me dijo que era mejor dejar que fuerais vosotros los que os atrevierais a confesar lo que sentíais el uno por el otro… Supongo que pensó que un día por fin os daríais cuenta de la verdad.

\- ¿Qué verdad?

\- ¿Que estabais hechos el uno para el otro? – se encogió de hombros – Eso es lo que ella creía y… No sé. Siempre confié en lo que decía.

\- A lo mejor su intuición le falló esa vez – murmuró Stiles – Porque no creo que dos supuestas almas gemelas hagan lo que hacemos nosotros. Que es básicamente comportarse como dos follamigos pero sin la parte de amigos.

\- No seas burro.

\- Te aseguro que no lo estoy siendo. Y ya sé que te da reparo hablar de estos temas… Y te juro que si hace un año me hubieran dicho que un día me daría rabia decir que lo único que hacíamos Derek y yo era acostarnos, habría tenido un ataque de risa porque eso era IMPOSIBLE.

\- En eso tienes razón. Cuando Allison me lo contó no tenía muy claro si tú querrías algo más que simplemente pasar un buen rato… - levantó las manos en señal de paz al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Stiles, con los ojos abiertos de par en par - No hacías más que hablar de que querías perder la virginidad. Estabas totalmente obsesionado.

\- Bueno – replicó Stiles con sarcasmo - Tal vez fuera porque en esa época ser virgen era como tener un letrero enorme y con luces de neón que decía "serás el próximo en morir".

\- Sí. Supongo que eso tiene sentido – carraspeó levemente, sonrojado, tratando de cambiar de tema - Lo que tienes que hacer es intentar verlo desde su punto de vista.

\- ¿Del de Derek? ¿Te refieres al punto de vista de un gruñón exhibicionista?

\- No idiota. Me refiero al punto de vista de un hombre lobo.

\- Ya _sé_ que es un hombre lobo. ¿En qué cambia eso?

\- Pues que los hombres lobos somos más pasionales. Y supongo que siendo un hombre lobo de nacimiento es aún más intenso.

\- ¿Y eso en qué afecta a nuestra posible relación?

\- ¿En todo? Cuando me dí cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Allison no soportaba que nadie la mirara. Ni siquiera los que sabía que solo eran sus amigos. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ella sentía que me estaban retando a mí… Fue un poco raro, la verdad. Sobre todo porque acababa de convertirme en un hombre lobo y todavía no había aprendido a controlar mis instintos. Especialmente en luna llena.

\- ¿Y piensas que a Derek le pasa lo mismo?

\- No tengo ninguna duda. Aunque lleve siendo un hombre lobo toda su vida, hay veces que controlar nuestra parte animal se hace más difícil. Sobre todo en lo que se refiere a temas más… pasionales. Y más aún cuando hay otro animal entre medias.

\- ¿Te refieres a Malía?

\- Ella no deja de ser la competencia. Y siendo Derek un hombre lobo, te aseguro que la podía oler en ti todas las veces que habíais estado juntos… Y eso no debía ser muy agradable.

\- Espera un momento – se movió inquieto, pensando de pronto en una posibilidad. Una que podría resolver la duda que había tenido con Derek desde que volvió a Beacon Hills - ¿Me estás diciendo que el verdadero motivo por el que Derek me ha estado follando en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber…?

\- No hace falta que seas tan gráfico.

\- Me estás diciendo que en realidad lo hacía para… ¿Para ocultar el olor de Malía?

Scott se sonrojó a más no poder, quedándose repentinamente mudo.

\- ¿Scott?

\- Es lo que yo habría hecho.

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando a su amigo con asombro. A los dos segundos hizo tal aspaviento que Scott no entendía cómo no se le habían descoyuntado los brazos.

\- ¿Y por qué leches no dijiste nada?

\- Ya sabes que no me siento cómodo hablando de estos temas – murmuró, avergonzado y realmente incómodo – Y pensé que tarde o temprano lo averiguarías y…

\- ¿Cuándo? Por si no te has dado cuenta _yo_ no soy un hombre lobo. Y por mucho tiempo que pase con vosotros, te aseguro que me habría venido bien un par de consejitos por tu parte a la hora de entender a uno de vuestra especie. Ya sabes, en el momento en que empecé a salir con un hombre lobo y resulta que mi mejor amigo _también_ lo es.

\- No te enfades ahora conmigo – protestó Scott, aunque lo hizo con cara de pena. Y para que Stiles no siguiera atacándole trató de defenderse – Fuiste tú quien besó a Malía.

La cara de sorpresa de Stiles fue un calco de la primera y Scott luchó por no echarse a reír.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Los dos amigos estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que se habían olvidado por completo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Pero la voz de Derek, grave e impaciente, proveniente de la puerta que daba acceso a la cámara acorazada les devolvió de golpe a la realidad.

Stiles se dio la media vuelta muy lentamente, casi con miedo.

Sería la primera vez que le viera después de la huida de Derek, y tenía más que claro que no le iba a gustar lo que vería: a un Derek cabreado, no solo por el beso de Malía, sino también porque acababa de comprender que le habían engañado.

Pero Derek ni siquiera le estaba mirando a él. Pese a estar a solo dos metros de distancia, su atención estaba centrada exclusivamente en el Alpha.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó a Scott – Dijiste que había una emergencia.

\- Lo sé – dijo Scott, nervioso – Necesitábamos verte y…

\- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

\- Yo… Le preguntamos a Peter cuál era la secuencia de la cerradura.

Derek bufó, disgustado por la nueva traición de su tío, y Stiles aprovechó la ocasión para poder observar con detenimiento al hombre lobo que acababa de llegar.

No le gustó lo que vio.

Tenía la ropa manchada de barro y con más rotos en los pantalones de los que se suponía que tenía originalmente el vaquero. Recordó lo que le dijo Peter de que Derek se había pasado los últimos días aullando a la luna, dolido por lo que le habían hecho.

\- No tengo tiempo para vuestras tonterías – gruñó Derek, dando media vuelta y dispuesto a marcharse.

\- Vamos, Derek – siguió hablando Scott. A su lado podía notar lo nervioso que estaba Stiles y supo que le tocaba a él intentar convencerle – Solo te pide cinco minutos.

\- ¡Para qué! – rugió, y por primera vez desde que llegó se dignó en mirar a Stiles.

La mirada de rabia que le ofreció consiguió que Stiles diera un par de pasos atrás, temeroso.

\- Para intentar solucionar las cosas – comentó Scott con calma, acercándose a Derek como si no acabara de amenazar a su mejor amigo – Y sé que tú también quieres solucionar esto – murmuró en voz más baja cuando llegó a su lado y colocó una mano en su hombro – Solo te pido que le escuches. Creo que se lo debes.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo.

Dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro miró una última vez a su amigo para confirmar que todo estaba bien, y se marchó por la misma puerta por la que Derek acababa de entrar.

El momento en que se quedaron solos fue especialmente tenso.

Durante casi un minuto nadie hizo ni dijo nada.

Hasta que Stiles comprendió que Derek ya había hecho su parte presentándose allí y que ahora le tocaba a él.

Lentamente, sobre todo para que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba y que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, Stiles caminó hasta la caja fuerte. Se apoyó en ella y respiró hondo varias veces antes de atreverse a hablar.

\- Yo… Me alegro de verte – no le sorprendió que Derek no respondiera y se limitara a quedarse en el mismo sitio donde estaba, con los puños apretados y una mirada de rabia - Estaba preocupado… Ya sé que no es la primera vez que desapareces sin decir nada pero…

El silencio era cada vez más intenso y estaba empezando a afectar a sus nervios. Sabía que Derek nunca había sido de usar muchas palabras. Pero cuando no hablaba sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando por los simples gestos de sus manos, sus cejas o sus labios.

Ahora no había nada de eso. Solo una máscara fría y rígida, con dos brillantes puntos que, aunque no brillaran con el azul celeste de los Betas, seguían resultando intimidantes.

\- Mira… – trató de seguir Stiles - Antes de nada y aunque suene absurdo y una excusa ridícula, quiero decirte que lo que viste el otro día… No es lo que parece ¿vale? Yo no…

\- Puedes hacer lo que te de la gana y con quieras – replicó Derek con rabia, sin moverse un milímetro - No soy tu carcelero.

\- No, ya sé que no – se mojó los labios, ansioso y nervioso a un tiempo porque, aunque siguiera estando enfadado, al menos Derek le había dirigido la palabra - Pero no se trata de eso.

\- Ya estabas con ella antes de que nos acostáramos por primera vez – siguió con el mismo tono grave y los labios muy apretados - Es normal que no quieras romper esa relación.

\- Malía y yo no tenemos ninguna relación – murmuró - En realidad nunca la tuvimos. Y aunque hubiera sido así todo eso cambió desde el momento en que…

\- No tiene por qué cambiar nada – le interrumpió con desdén - Ya te lo he dicho.

\- Pero yo quiero que cambie.

\- ¿En serio?

La pregunta y sobre todo el modo en que la formuló, con la incredulidad bien patente, consiguió que Stiles cambiara la táctica.

Y de mostrarse arrepentido por lo que había hecho pasó a comportarse como el adolescente ofendido que también era.

\- _Perdona_ , pero tampoco creo que debas ir de ofendido cuando tú has sido el primero en escaparte con tu ex para ir a jugar a los cazadores.

\- Braeden no es mi ex.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué coño es? ¿La tía buena con la que te acostabas de vez en cuando? – Derek se limitó a encogerse de hombros – ¿Entonces qué me diferencia a mí de ella? Porque que yo sepa, desde que volviste de México eso es lo único que hemos hecho.

\- Nunca te he visto quejarte.

\- No pero… - la mirada de altivez de Derek le obligó a morderse la lengua y mostró una pose de seguridad mayor de la que realmente sentía – Bueno. Pues me quejo ahora.

La respuesta de Stiles por fin logró una reacción más propia del Derek de siempre. Alzó una ceja en gesto de sorpresa y abandonó su pose de estatua para caminar hacia él.

\- ¿Te quejas de que me acueste contigo?

\- Sí. Así es.

\- ¿Significa eso que si ahora te propongo hacerlo aquí mismo… – siguió hablando hasta quedar pegado a Stiles - tú me vas a decir que no?

Stiles tuvo que tragar saliva para recuperar la voz. No solo era inquietante tener a Derek pegado a él después de tanto tiempo, con esa pose de perdonavidas, sino que además le estaba mirando del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando estaban los dos solos y a punto de acostarse. Esa mirada que decía "voy a devorarte y sé que quieres que lo haga".

Stiles se obligó a mantener la calma. Le miró desafiante antes de hablar.

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – preguntó con retintín, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho para bajarla de un modo nada casual hasta el estómago.

\- Estate quieto – se quejó Stiles pero sin mover un solo músculo – Así no vas a conseguir nada.

\- ¿Seguro? – Derek miró con descaro su entrepierna, que estaba más abultada que hacía dos segundos.

Stiles se alejó de él, dando un paso marcha atrás hasta que dejó de sentir los dedos de Derek sobre su cuerpo. Y no había nada que deseara más en esos momentos… Pero estaba harto de que así fuera como solucionaran todas sus discusiones.

\- Para ya. Estás a un paso de que te denuncie por acoso sexual. Y te recuerdo que mi padre es el Sheriff.

\- Ni siquiera le has dicho a tu padre que estamos juntos – replicó de golpe, dejando que sus ojos de Beta brillaran por primera vez – Dudo que se creyera siquiera que estabas a solas conmigo.

La reacción de Derek, tan diametralmente distinta a como había sido hasta ahora, dejó trastocado a Stiles. Era tan raro ver a Derek perder el control, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ellos dos, que cuando ocurría era imposible que no le llamara la atención.

Y era imposible no darse cuenta de qué era _exactamente_ lo que había causado esa reacción.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te molesta? ¿Que no se lo haya dicho? – preguntó más sorprendido que enfadado. Pero cuando Derek se negó a responder y tan solo apretó los puños y volvió a esconderse bajo la máscara, tuvo que ser un poco más insistente - Derek, enfurruñarte y guardar silencio no va a solucionar las cosas. Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy intentando mantener una conversación contigo.

Por supuesto Derek siguió guardando silencio. Pero eso era también lo que Stiles más claro tenía que iba a ocurrir: que mientras él intentara explicarse y tratar de solucionar las cosas, Derek no haría ni diría nada.

Stiles suspiró, comprendiendo que no le quedaba otra opción.

\- Muy bien, tú lo has querido.

Sin dar ninguna explicación se agachó para coger la mochila que había a sus pies, de la que Derek no había sido consciente hasta entonces.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahora?

Stiles no respondió. Abrió la mochila y sacó de su interior un puñado de cenizas con la mano. Empezó a echarlas al suelo, cerrando el círculo que ya casi estaba formado bajo sus pies. Justo en el mismo sitio donde Derek y él estaban.

\- Tomar medidas desesperadas – dijo cuando el círculo se hubo cerrado por completo, dejando a Derek dentro de él. Enseguida pasó por encima del círculo para estar lejos de un hombre lobo que ahora mismo estaba muy cabreado.

\- ¡Rompe el círculo ahora mismo! – gritó Derek sin cambiar de posición.

Cuando Stiles le propuso el plan a Scott, este le recordó que él pudo romper el sello cuando se trasformó en Alpha. Y teniendo en cuenta que ahora Derek era el único hombre lobo capaz de transformarse en un lobo de verdad tal vez no conseguirían nada.

Pero Derek ni siquiera intentó romperlo. Y Stiles no tenía claro si era porque no quería hacer el ridículo en caso de que no fuera capaz de traspasarlo o porque era demasiado orgulloso y quería que fuera Stiles quien lo rompiera, simplemente porque él se lo había ordenado.

Stiles tragó saliva, satisfecho porque al menos Derek seguía dentro del círculo, mientras que él ya estaba fuera.

\- No.

\- ¡Stiles!

\- ¡Me da igual como te pongas! Necesitamos hablar.

Los ojos de Derek volvieron a brillar con rabia y Stiles tuvo claro que estaba a punto de transformarse.

\- Jamás pensé que me harías esto – gruñó, apretando los dientes.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno. Yo jamás pensé que un día me echarías de tu loft después de haberte acostado conmigo para hablar de algo con tu ex que te has negado a contarme a mí.

\- No tengo por qué contarte todo – replicó con desagrado - Mi vida no gira en torno a ti.

Stiles estaba a punto de soltar otro grito y un par de insultos más. Si algo bueno tenía estar con Derek, ya fuera como conocido, como amigo o como algo más que amigos, era que sabía que él era capaz de aguantar todas las pullas y sarcasmos que le soltara. Y la verdad, sentaba increíblemente bien poder descargar adrenalina de ese modo, por medio de gritos e insultos, y sabiendo que no estabas siendo demasiado mezquino con una persona a la que no le afectaban esas cosas.

Pero la última frase de Derek le hizo replantearse si a lo mejor no había estado equivocado todo el tiempo… Porque el hecho de que le respondiera con la misma frase que en su día Stiles usara con él no podía ser ni mucho menos casualidad.

Así que Stiles se obligó a respirar hondo un par de veces para recuperar la calma. Después de todo se suponía que había organizado todo esto para poder hablar con calma. Y hasta ahora lo único que habían hecho era lo de siempre: gritar, insultarse y amenazarse.

Cuando pensó que ya estaba más calmado, habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Derek no respondió ni cambió de actitud pese a que esta vez la voz de Stiles era más suave.

\- ¿Derek?

\- La vas a hacer de todos modos – replicó con desagrado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho - Da igual lo que te diga.

Pero Stiles no se dejó arrastrar por la rabia de Derek y preguntó lo que realmente quería… necesitaba saber.

\- ¿Realmente quieres estar conmigo?

La pregunta, pese a haberse pronunciado en un susurro, fue perfectamente audible. Aunque el silencio que le siguió dejó con dudas a Stiles sobre si realmente la había oído.

Por suerte Stiles era capaz de leer las expresiones de Derek, por escuetas que estas fueran, y captó perfectamente la mirada de asombro.

\- Porque esto no es lo que se supone que hacen las parejas, ¿sabes? – prosiguió al ver que Derek no parecía tener muchas intenciones de decir nada - Y menos cuando acaban de empezar a salir. Y sí, puede que la parte del sexo la estemos cumpliendo a raja tabla pero… ¿En serio no hay nada más que podamos hacer juntos que no sea acostarnos o discutir? ¿No hay nada más que quieras hacer conmigo?

Cuando terminó de hablar estaba temblando. Y cuando Derek siguió quieto, el temblor no hizo sino aumentar.

\- Por favor, Derek. Solo respóndeme – se mojó los labios – No me importa si la respuesta es "no". Tan solo sé sincero conmigo. Porque sí es que no entonces no entiendo qué demonios estamos haciendo, pues está claro que estaríamos mucho mejor cada uno por su lado. Tú con Braeden o la primera tía buena que aparezca por ahí y yo con…

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

La voz de Derek sonó menos grave de cómo había sido hasta ahora.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Quieres estar realmente conmigo?

\- No entiendo. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

\- La misma que tú me has hecho.

\- Sí… Sí, ya lo sé pero… No tiene sentido. Está claro que sí quiero estar contigo. ¿Ya te has olvidado de cómo me puse cuando creí que habías muerto?

Derek tragó con dificultad, bajando la vista al suelo durante unos segundos para intentar reponerse.

No, por supuesto que no lo había olvidado.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás con Malía todo el tiempo? – peguntó cuando volvió a mirar a Stiles.

\- Eso no es verdad – replicó con lástima - Estoy con ella el mismo tiempo que con… - de pronto se quedó callado y abrió los ojos de par en par - Dios mío, tenían razón. Estás completamente celoso.

\- ¡Por supuesto que estoy celoso!

El grito de Derek, realmente el primero que había soltado después de que le hubiera encerrado en el círculo de _mountain ash_ , no aterrorizó a Stiles. No con esas palabras.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó con asombro y Derek bufó.

\- Te lo acabo de decir.

\- Yo… No pensé que fuera tan fácil sonsacártelo. Pensé que lo negarías y… - se rascó el cuello, nervioso - No sé muy bien qué hacer ahora, la verdad.

\- Responde la pregunta. ¿Realmente quieres estar conmigo?

\- ¡Ya te he respondido, idiota! Te he dicho que sí.

\- ¿Entonces por qué demonios no quieres que tu padre sepa que estamos juntos?

\- Eso…

\- ¡Por qué tuve que marcharme de tu casa por la ventana, desnudo, para que él no nos viera!

\- ¡No hace falta gritar! ¿Vale? Y reconozco que no fue una buena idea pero… ¿Qué coño querías que hiciera? Me entró el pánico.

\- ¿Te entró el pánico cuando estaba contigo en la ducha y lo único que quería era abrazarte? – preguntó con las cejas en todo lo alto para luego mirarle con desdén - Y luego te quejas de que lo único que hacemos es acostarnos.

\- Yo…

\- La próxima vez pregúntate si en realidad no es eso lo único que _tú_ quieres de mí.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- Pues disimulas muy bien.

\- Oye, _sabelotodo_. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que se marchó de su propia casa la primera vez que nos acostamos, dejándome solo en la cama – protestó al ver que Derek era el único que le estaba echando las cosas en cara cuando él también tenía unos cuantos cartuchos que tirar - E hiciste lo mismo todas las veces que nos hemos acostado. ¿Sabes lo sucio que me siento cuando haces eso? ¿Como si ya no quisieras estar conmigo porque ya me has usado para lo único que me querías?

\- ¡Y por una vez que no lo hago eres TÚ el que me echa de su casa!

Stiles volvió a quedarse estupefacto ante el grito de Derek.

Y cuando se repitió un par de veces más lo que Derek acababa de decir, no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a reír.

Y Derek no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarle con curiosidad y esa expresión que ponía cuando creía que se había vuelto más loco de lo que ya lo estaba.

\- Nunca pensé que fuera tan complicado – susurró Stiles cuando por fin superó el ataque de risa.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Tener novio.

La respuesta dejó a Derek con la palabra en la boca. Miró a Stiles con asombro y casi un poco de miedo.

Stiles se preguntó cómo demonios no lo había visto antes, pues estaba más que claro lo que estaba pasando allí… Luego tendría que pedirle perdón a Scott por haber dicho que era el más obvio de todos, cuando estaba claro que no era así.

Con esa promesa en mente, entró en el círculo en que había atrapado a Derek, quedando a menos de medio metro de distancia.

\- Creo que hemos empezado mal desde el principio – susurró con timidez, demasiado cohibido. Y el hecho de que estuviera nervioso por tenerle tan cerca después de todo lo que habían hecho ya dejaba claro lo mal que habían hecho las cosas desde el principio - No sé si ha sido porque no tenemos mucha experiencia en lo que a relaciones se refiere, o porque estamos tan acostumbrados a hacerlo todo a contrarreloj para solucionar el siguiente problema, que nunca nos hemos parado a pensar que de vez en cuando es bueno hacer las cosas con calma.

Stiles guardó silencio durante unos segundos con las pupilas clavadas en las de Derek, dándole la oportunidad de que dijera algo. Y cuando estuvo claro que no lo haría, sonrió al darse cuenta de que en realidad Derek era como un libro abierto… Si sabías cómo leerlo.

\- Mira… Es la primera vez que voy a hacer esto, y ni siquiera lo tenía ensayado. Así que no puedo prometer que el resultado sea siquiera medianamente interesante pero… - resopló, dándose ánimos para continuar - Respondiendo tu pregunta, sí, claro que quiero estar contigo. Quiero estar contigo para hacer un millón de cosas. Para acostarnos, por supuesto, porque el sexo que tengo contigo ni siquiera parece de este mundo. Pero también quiero estar contigo cuando esa parte acabe y estemos simplemente los dos en la cama, abrazados en silencio… O tú en silencio y yo hablando – soltó una risita nerviosa – Porque así es como llevo imaginándomelo desde hace años, cuando supe que estaba colado por ti – se mordió el labio, nervioso, al tener a Derek escuchándole y mirándole de ese modo tan intenso – Pero no es eso lo único que me imaginé. También pensé en lo estupendo que sería hacer contigo cosas normales como ir al cine o ver una peli en tu casa, comiendo palomitas y tirados en el sofá. O incluso ir a comprarte primero una tele y un mueble – rió de nuevo, más lo hizo al tiempo que los ojos se le humedecían – Y era capaz de imaginarme perfectamente cómo sería. Tú quejándote de estar rodeado de tanta gente y de lo caros que eran los muebles y yo sacando mi vena de decorador y no haciéndote ni caso.

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, luchando por retener las lágrimas que notaba formándose en el lacrimal.

\- No sé por qué no ha sido así – susurró - Por qué has vuelto y de repente no hemos podido hacer nada de eso. Y no te estoy echando la culpa, ni mucho menos. Porque se supone que esto es cosa de dos y está claro que yo tampoco lo he visto venir pero… Ahora mismo no se me ocurre qué puedo hacer o decirte para que me creas cuando te digo que solo estás tú. Y que por mucho que pase tiempo con Malía y que sepa que ella quiere algo más eso _nunca_ va a pasar. Porque nunca ha habido nadie más que tú y yo…

\- Te quiero.

Las dos palabras de Derek resonaron en la bóveda.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te quiero – repitió.

Stiles se quedó diez segundos con la boca abierta de par en par, intentando comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Yo… - le dio un puñetazo en el hombro – ¡Serás capullo! Se suponía que este era _mi_ momento. ¡Tenías que haber esperado a que lo dijera yo! – protestó con otro puñetazo que le hizo más daño a él que a Derek - Menuda forma de estropearme el discurso… Con lo bien que me estaba quedando.

Derek sonrió sin mover apenas los labios. Pero pese a ser más una mueca que una sonrisa, era uno de los gestos de Derek que Stiles más adoraba y que conseguía que su corazón se pusiera a dar saltos de alegría.

\- Te ha quedado muy bien – trató de animarle Derek.

\- Sí, ya. Pero ahora solo será recordado como el momento previo a que me dijeras que me quieres por primera vez… – y justo entonces, solo cuando lo dijo en voz alta, se dio cuenta de lo que _realmente_ había pasado - Me has dicho que me quieres.

\- Sí – asintió - Dos veces.

Stiles se llevó una mano a los labios, totalmente sorprendido, y Derek luchó por no echarse a reír.

\- Dios mío, me has dicho que me quieres – empezó a temblar y Derek tuvo que agarrarle de los brazos para que no se cayera al suelo. Dejó que se apoyara en su cuerpo y aprovechó la cercanía para acariciar su espalda.

\- Eres la segunda persona a la que se lo digo… Aparte de mi familia – murmuró con cierta dificultad. Nunca le había gustado hablar de esas cosas, ni siquiera con Stiles. Pero después de lo que acababa de decir, dejándole claro que no había nada por lo que preocuparse, supuso que no estaba de más corresponder con algo de sinceridad por su parte - Solo se lo dije a Paige. Después de ella nunca me atreví a hacerlo de nuevo pensando que sería como atraer a la mala suerte y…

\- ¿Pero quisiste decirlo? ¿Con… con las otras personas?

\- No… Con ellas solo fue sexo – dijo muy serio, pero a cambio le regaló un beso en la frente, casi en la raíz del cabello - Siento haberme comportado como si eso es lo único que quisiera de ti. No es así. Yo… A veces me cuesta olvidarme de mi lado animal.

\- Sí. Ya me había dado cuenta - Stiles se regodeó en la sensación de los brazos de Derek rodeándole durante unos segundos - Siento haberte echado de mi casa en mitad del único momento romántico que hemos tenido… Y encima hacerlo estando desnudo.

\- Siento haberte echado del loft y no contarte lo que ocurría.

\- Siento haber besado a Malía – la mirada de Derek, un poco más grave, le sorprendió - ¿Qué? Pensaba que estábamos siendo sinceros.

\- En los mensajes decías que fue ella la que te besó a ti.

\- Sí. Y así fue pero… Bueno. Estaba allí y… Y yo estaba muy triste y me sentía solo y…

\- Cállate antes de que lo estropees más.

\- Hecho – soltó una risita - Pero a partir de ahora, nada de besos con otros labios que no sean los tuyos… - se quedó callado de pronto - Oh, Dios mío. Qué bonito me ha quedado eso. Debería apuntarlo.

\- Ha sido ridículo.

\- Ha sido precioso – le señaló con el índice y puso una sonrisa escandalosamente grande – Y lo sabes.

Derek negó, tratando de mantener por más tiempo el gesto de cansancio y hastío, pero al final se le escapó una ligera curvatura de los labios.

\- ¿Tienes pensado sacarme del círculo en algún momento?

Stiles negó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

\- Solo cuando me hayas besado.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Derek fue una sincera que no tuvo reparos en mostrar.

\- Hecho.

Derek llevó una mano hasta la nuca de Stiles, como siempre hacía cada vez que estaba a punto de besarle. Pero esta vez no lo hizo con agresividad o urgencia, pues esta vez no se trataba de mostrar dominancia. Lo importante ahora era mostrar con gestos lo que ya había dicho con palabras. Y por ello enterró sus dedos en la raíz del pelo de Stiles y, sin dejar de sonreír, acercó lentamente sus labios a los de Stiles.

Una vez los tuvo posados los dejó quietos unos segundos, dejando que su calidez y suavidad embargara todo su ser. Y tras llenarse de ese calor y suavidad, los besó con calma y ternura, vaciando todo su ser en ese inocente gesto que, aún después de todo lo que habían compartido hasta ahora, se le antojaba más importante, más necesario y capaz de desmoronar los cimientos de su existencia.

Cuando los segundos pasaron y Derek sintió que las manos de Stiles, que estaban abrazando su espalda, empezaron a temblar, tuvo claro que a él le estaba pasando lo mismo.

Y supo que justo ESO era lo que había estado esperando desde el instante en que conoció a Stiles.

Cuando por fin despegó sus labios no le sorprendió descubrir que una minúscula lágrima surcaba la mejilla de Stiles. Se apresuró a limpiarla con sus propios labios, disfrutando del sabor salado.

Stiles se sonrojó ante el gesto pero consiguió mostrar una sonrisita cohibida. Inspiró fuertemente para calmar su corazón sobrecargado de tantas emociones y por fin encontró la voz para hablar.

\- Yo también te quiero.

\- Ya lo sé – respondió Derek con convicción y un deje de prepotencia, alzando una ceja.

\- Por si acaso. Quería que quedara claro.

\- Ha quedado claro.

\- Bien – sacó a relucir su mueca de superioridad – ¿Y ahora qué, Houndour?

Derek entrecerró los ojos, negando.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Pokemon? Y me da igual que uses el nombre genérico o el específico de cada tipo – se quedó callado entonces, pensativo – Y si lo que hice fue evolucionar, ¿no debería ser Gabumón? Ese es el Digimon que cuando evoluciona se transforma en lobo, ¿no?

Stiles se llevó una mano al pecho a causa de la impresión. Aunque más parecía que le hubiera dado un infarto.

\- Oh, Dios mío. ¡¿Te conoces todos los nombres?!

Y la sorpresa de Stiles SÍ que sorprendió a Derek… Tanto que le miró de arriba abajo como si solo ahora se diera cuenta de la persona con la que estaba.

\- ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

La siguiente parada de Derek y Stiles fue realmente la primera que tenían que haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo: la residencia Stilinski.

No es que Derek no soliera frecuentar casa Stilinski. Todo lo contrario. Después de su loft, la bóveda o el bosque, era el cuarto lugar donde debías mirar para encontrarle… lo que decía bastante de lo pillados que en realidad estaban el uno por el otro pero que habían sido demasiado idiotas como para no verlo antes. Menos mal que para eso estaba Scott y su recién descubierta perspicacia, aunque Stiles intuía que se debía más a la presencia de Liam como Beta suyo que a su supuesta madurez.

Al aparcar el jeep frente a la entrada, mientras Derek bajaba del coche con calma, Stiles pensó que no era nada justo que Derek estuviera tan tranquilo. Después de todo estaba a punto de tener LA CONVERSACIÓN con el padre de su novio, que resultaba ser también el Sheriff del pueblo y el encargado de velar porque se respetase la ley… Ley entre las que, por cierto, se incluía que los menores no tuviera relaciones con adultos.

Pero Derek parecía estar como si nada. Y cuando los dos vieron el coche patrulla aparcado frente a la puerta principal, confirmando que el Sheriff estaba en casa, tan solo asintió y esperó a que Stiles abriera la puerta.

Y eso no era justo, la verdad.

Si Stiles había tenido que sufrir la conversación con Peter, no le parecía justo que Derek no fuera a sufrir lo mismo con su padre… ¿O tal vez Derek estaba convencido de que su padre aceptaría sin problemas aquella relación?

Pensándolo bien, si su padre aceptó que saliera con una chica que se había pasado los últimos 6 años correteando por el bosque, transformada en coyote y a la que conoció en el sentido bíblico en una institución mental, no veía por qué tendría que ponerle pegas a que su hijo saliera ahora con un hombre que solo llevaba transformándose en lobo desde hacía un mes y que estaba bastante más cuerdo que su tío psicópata… Aunque, por otro lado, el historial de Derek de detenciones y acusaciones de asesinato (todas ellas archivadas, que quede claro), llamaban bastante más la atención si se comparaba con Malía, que lo único que había hecho era, tal vez, ser la causa del accidente de tráfico que acabó con la vida de su madre adoptiva y hermana.

\- Dios mío. ¿Es que no puedo tener relaciones normales?

\- ¿Qué?

Stiles terminó de cerrar la puerta tras ellos, siendo consciente de que había vuelto a hablar en alto cuando creía que solo lo estaba pensando, y se limitó a negar. Y Derek, acostumbrado a las conversaciones interiores de Stiles, optó por negar también.

\- ¿Stiles? – llamó entonces su padre desde el salón – Pasa. Estamos tomando café.

\- ¿Estamos? – preguntó mientras entraba en el salón con Derek pisándole los talones – ¿Parrish?

\- Ahora no estoy de servicio – respondió el agente con esa voz de la eficiencia personificada – Creo que el nombre adecuado que deberías usar en esta ocasión es Jordan.

Que Parrish no estaba de servicio quedaba claro por el importante detalle de que no llevaba el uniforme, lo que convertía aquella ocasión en la primera vez que le veía sin el traje de ayudante del Sheriff… Sí, también estuvo así en México, cuando apareció de improviso junto a Chris Argent. Pero entonces tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en el vestuario del ayudante del Sheriff.

Pero ahora que le veía sin ese eterno uniforme beige y con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta corta… La verdad es que no estaba nada mal.

En ese preciso instante Derek colocó una mano sobre su hombro, muy cerca del cuello y en una posición que le recordó a cuando hizo lo mismo estando con Malía, y se preguntó si a lo mejor había dicho lo último en voz alta.

\- Y si no estás de servicio ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó rápidamente para desviar el tema.

\- No seas tan desagradable con nuestro invitado, Stiles. El muchacho también tiene derecho a hacer una visita social – se fijó en Derek entonces – Y veo que no es la única que tenemos… A no ser que se trate de algo más serio que no me has contado, y que en ese caso _exijo_ saber ahora mismo.

\- No, tranquilo – se quedó de pie frente al sofá en que seguían sentados los dos policías - El parte de incidentes sobrenaturales no presagia nuevos asesinatos o secuestros para los próximos días.

\- Bien. Esperemos que siga siendo así – se centró en Derek - Entonces, ¿puedo saber qué hacéis aquí? No es que me parezca mal que vengas pero, no me entiendas mal, no eres de las personas que hacen visitas sociales.

\- Lo sé – respondió Derek serio pero sin muchas intenciones de seguir explicándose. En vez de ello miró de soslayo a Stiles que, a su lado, se movía inquieto en el sitio, moviendo los pies de tal manera que parecía que se estuviera meando encima.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber el Sheriff - Pareces nervioso.

\- Es que lo estoy un poco y… - Stiles miró a Derek por primera vez desde que llegaron, encontrándose con sus ojos verdes clavados en él y un leve asentimiento al cabo de un segundo. Pero cuando Stiles siguió en el sitio, moviendo los pies y sin atreverse a tomar ninguna decisión, finalmente fue Derek quien, soltando un bufido de hastío, acabó cogiendo la mano del adolescente con seguridad.

Derek notó la mano de Stiles sudorosa pero no se quejó… Sería bastante hipócrita por su parte que algo así le desagradara después de todos los fluidos corporales que habían compartido. Así que agarró con firmeza la mano, incluso permitiéndose alguna que otra caricia de sus dedos sobre la palma de la mano en un intento por calmarle.

Al cabo de unos segundos en que no pareció que estuviera a punto de desatarse el Apocalipsis, pues de momento todo estaba en calma y no había gritos de por medio, Stiles se relajó visiblemente y no solo dejó de sudar sino que además apretó con cariño la mano de Derek.

Pero cuando los segundos siguieron pasando y seguía sin pasar nada… Sin pasar _absolutamente_ nada, Stiles se atrevió a dejar de mirar a Derek para centrarse en su padre.

Un padre que estaba mirando sus manos entrelazadas con tanta atención que parecía que estuviera descubriendo los secretos del universo.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó Stiles cuando ya debía haber pasado casi un minuto de silencio.

\- Estoy terminando de procesar la información – murmuró su padre con un gesto que Stiles no terminaba de descifrar.

\- Creo que queda bastante claro.

\- Creo que debería irme – dijo entonces Parrish, poniéndose en pie y tratando de mirar a todos lados menos las manos unidas de Stilinski y Hale - Está claro que este es un momento íntimo y no debería haber una persona ajena a la familia…

\- Ni se te ocurra irte – Stiles soltó la mano de Derek para señalar a Parrish con un dedo bastante amenazador - Si hay testigos tal vez mi padre no saque la pistola.

\- No pienso dispararle – señaló el Sheriff, poniéndose en pie y entornando los ojos.

\- Pero tampoco has dicho que _no_ vas a sacar la pistola.

Hubo un nuevo instante de silencio, tan o más incómodo que el anterior, hasta que…

\- Pensé que estabas con esa otra chica, Malía – dijo Parrish. No tanto por romper el silencio incómodo sino porque se moría de curiosidad... Y ya que nadie más preguntaba.

\- Lo estaba – se apresuró a aclarar Derek antes de que Stiles pudiera haber abierto la boca.

\- Y pensé que tú estabas con la ex agente Marshal.

\- Lo estaba – respondió secamente Derek, quien por supuesto no pensó que fuera necesario dar más detalles al respecto.

\- Y dejaste a esa preciosidad para salir con mi hijo – intervino el Sheriff.

\- No hace falta que exageres con los adjetivos, papá – intervino Stiles - Gracias.

\- Creo que no estaba exagerando – añadió Parrish, tan eficiente como siempre.

Stiles lanzó una mirada asesina a Parrish de la que Derek se habría sentido orgulloso, y luego se centró en su padre.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Acabas de descubrir que tu hijo está saliendo con Derek y te pones a comentar lo buena que está su ex?

\- Primero: Decir "lo buena que está" una mujer es muy despectivo, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo. Me da igual que se trate de la ex novia de Derek… Y segundo. Ya sabía que estabais saliendo.

Stiles tardó unos segundos en procesar la información.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me has oído.

\- Pero… - miró a su padre y luego a Derek. Y no fue nada reconfortante descubrir que tenían la misma mirada de autocomplacencia - ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde el mismo día en que volví de México – respondió Derek con calma. Y cuando la expresión de sorpresa no cambió, alzó una ceja en gesto curioso - ¿Quién crees que me dio la llave de tu casa?

\- ¡Qué! – abrió los ojos como platos, centrándose de nuevo en su padre… Un padre que, tan simpático como siempre, estaba aguantándose las ganas de no reírse en su cara - ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?

\- ¿Porque esperaba a que fueras tú quien me dijera que estabas saliendo con Derek Hale? – preguntó con retintín, para nada dispuesto a aceptar la ofensa de su hijo – Y la verdad es que no terminaba de creérmelo cuando él me lo contó – miró a Derek – No te lo tomes a mal.

\- No lo hago.

\- No lo entiendo – Stiles se centró en el hombre lobo – Si tú mismo se lo dijiste por qué…

\- Quería que también lo reconocieras tú. Y solo le dije que estaba interesado en ti y que esperaba que me diera una oportunidad como posible yerno.

\- ¿En serio? Caray. Suena muy… Muy oficial.

\- Quería hacer las cosas bien.

Lo dijo así, sin más. Como si no fuera el mismo tipo que cuando le conoció parecía más un ermitaño que vivía en mitad del bosque y había jurado voto de silencio, y que ahora se antojaba más uno de esos gentleman que piden la bendición de los padres antes de cortejar al pretendiente.

Bueno. Visto desde ese punto de vista y recordando lo que le había dicho Scott, los hombres lobo se dejaban guiar más por su instinto y además eran más protocolarios con todo eso del ciclo de la luna llena…

Por un instante la imaginación de Stiles voló y se imaginó cómo sería el momento en que Derek le pidiera a su padre su mano para casarse con él…

 _Espera un momento, ¡quién ha hablado de boda aquí!_

\- Y ahora que ya es oficial… – comentó el Sheriff al ver que su hijo se había quedado mudo, probablemente pensando en su propio mundo y teniendo una conversación consigo mismo – Hubo una duda que no me aclaraste cuando viniste la otra vez – se dirigió a Derek - ¿Puedo saber desde hace cuánto que estás interesado en mi hijo?

\- Desde que intentó cortarme el brazo para que no muriera.

La respuesta de Derek, que además era la primera frase medianamente larga que le había dicho desde que hubiera llegado, consiguió que volviera a hacerse el silencio en el salón de la residencia Stilinski. Y no es que el silencio le incomodara a Derek ni mucho menos (era Derek), pero sí que le sorprendió que el supuesto Sheriff de Beacon Hills y su hijo cotilla, que ya habían visto de todo, siguieran sorprendiéndose por cosas que, a su entender, ya eran conocidas por todos.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Stilinski senior.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Stilinski junior.

\- ¿Que intentó cortarte el brazo? – preguntó Parrish - ¿Cuándo?

\- Cuando acabábamos de conocernos. Poco después de que entrara en mi propiedad, desenterrara la tumba de mi hermana y me acusara de haberla asesinado.

El silencio fue tan intenso que Derek juraría que de fondo pudo oír a un par de grillos cantando.

\- Tú sí que sabes hacerte notar, ¿eh hijo?

Y Stiles se habría sentido más ofendido por el comentario de su padre, si no fuera por lo que acababa de descubrir… ¿En serio Derek se fijó en él ese día? ¿Hacía tanto tiempo? Se anotó mentalmente que debía pedirle perdón a Scott por haberle llamado capitán Obvio en el pasado y se apresuró a justificarse.

\- ¿Tú le has visto? – señaló con descaro a Derek, incluso permitiéndose hacer un escáner de arriba abajo del hombre lobo - Iba a necesitar algo más que un "¿vienes mucho por aquí?" ¿No crees? – el Sheriff no respondió al comentario de su hijo, pero el asentimiento de Parrish le devolvió un poco la esperanza de no estar cavando su propia tumba ante su padre y su recién nombrado novio.

Por fortuna el Sheriff ya estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios fuera de tono y de situación de su hijo, y ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes con las que lidiar.

Como el yerno que acababa de salirle y cuyo título ya era oficial.

Y teniendo en cuenta que llevaba cai un mes esperando para tener esa conversación…

\- Así que estáis juntos.

\- Sí – respondieron Derek y Stiles a la vez.

\- Mi hijo menor de edad está saliendo con un _hombre lobo…_

\- ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

\- ¿A qué parte te refieres exactamente? ¿A qué es mayor que tú, a que es un hombre o a que también es un lobo?

\- Malía también era mitad animal – se apresuró a aclarar Stiles pero en seguida oyó de fondo un rechinar de dientes. Y cuando miró a Derek y este le regaló una mirada asesina tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse - Vale. Nada de hablar de Malía. Y para que conste en acta, en dos meses cumplo 18.

\- Por supuesto. Porque has esperado para que sea legal, ¿verdad, hijo?

Stiles luchó por no sonrojarse… Realmente luchó por no hacerlo.

\- ¿Y de la otra parte?

\- ¿Qué otra parte?

\- Ya sabes… Que es un hombre lobo.

\- Todos tus amigos son hombres lobos.

\- Ummm. Danny no lo es.

\- No – el Sheriff alzó una ceja inquisitoria en un gesto que se pareció tanto al de Derek cuando le llamaba idiota que Stiles se sintió realmente incómodo - _Danny_ no lo es.

Y para colmo de males Derek volvió a rechinar los dientes y volvió a lanzarle otra mirada asesina.

\- Vale. Nada de hablar de Danny.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Malía? – preguntó el Sheriff, esta vez con evidente curiosidad - ¿No te gustaba?

\- Mmmm. ¿Derek me gusta más?

\- Está claro que tienes un tipo concreto.

\- ¿En serio, señor? – preguntó Parrish, quien se estaba sintiendo un poco excluido de la conversación y quiso participar un poco más… Por mucho que fuera una conversación que no le afectaba para nada y que no debería estarle resultando tan interesante como estaba ocurriendo – Yo creo que no se parecen en nada.

El Sheriff Stilinski no podría estar más en desacuerdo con su ayudante.

\- ¿Nada excepto que se transforman en animales, que parecen asesinos con cuerpo de modelo y que los dos tienen el apellido Hale?

\- Para que quede claro, no sabía que era una Hale cuando la conocí – se apresuró a añadir Stiles, consiguiendo que tanto su padre como Derek dejaran los ojos en blanco y suspiraran.

Al menos parecían estar de acuerdo en algo, pensó Stiles. Eso tenía que ser bueno.

\- Entonces, ¿estamos bien? – preguntó al rato Stiles, viendo que la conversación parecía haber entrado en punto muerto.

\- ¿Tú estás bien?

\- Sí. Claro que sí. Estoy de maravilla.

\- ¿Y tú estás bien? – preguntó a Derek.

\- Nunca he estado mejor.

El Sheriff asintió, todavía pensativo.

Y ya que Parrish estaba allí y no pasaba nada por conocer la opinión de una persona ajena a la familia, le miró fijamente para saber qué pensaba él. A lo que Parrish asintió rápidamente pero en seguida mostró un pulgar hacia arriba y una sonrisa radiante.

Y tenía narices que la primera vez que le veía comportarse como un chico de 25 años y no un Robocop fuera para darle su aprobación sobre la vida privada de su hijo y su recién nombrado novio/hombre lobo ex alpha que ahora se convertía en lobo de verdad…

 _Solo en Beacon Hills_ , se dijo a sí mismo, suspirando, antes de mirar de nuevo a Derek Hale.

\- Bien – le dio una palmadita en el hombro - Ahora solo dime que tu comida favorita no es el ciervo crudo y eres más que bienvenido a la familia.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15

El primer encuentro entre la familia política y el novio fue sorprendentemente bien. Stiles supuso que en parte se debía a que ahora no había temas tabú que no debían mencionarse en presencia de su padre, y que habrían conseguido que la conversación fuera inexistente. Porque si esto hubiera pasado al principio de conocer a Derek, cuando no se podía hablar de hombres lobo, de asesinos rituales, extrañas desapariciones o cazadores paseándose por el pueblo para cazar seres que no eran precisamente animales (o animales 100%), la conversación no pasaría de dos frases.

Y aunque Stiles intuía que Derek estaría perfectamente cómodo con una conversión tan escasa, ese no era su caso ni mucho menos. Así que las tres horas que habían estado en casa Stilinski, charlando tranquilamente sobre los distintos seres sobrenaturales que existían en el mundo y ante lo que Parrish (perdón, Jordan) estaba tan entusiasmado que parecía un ser humano y todo, fueron bastante cordiales e incluso divertidas.

Pero eso no significaba, por supuesto, que Stiles no estuviera indignado.

\- No puedo creer que se lo haya tomado tan bien.

Fue lo primero que dijo… que protestó Stiles nada más llegar al loft de Derek tras quitarse la chaqueta y empezar a dar vueltas por el piso como un animal enjaulado. Habían decidido ir a casa de Derek para estar un rato a solas, pues por muy bien que hubieran ido las cosas ninguno de los dos se sentiría muy cómodos si se quedaban en casa, a solas en su cuarto, sabiendo que el padre de Stiles y su compañero de trabajo estaban a unos metros de distancia… Y aun en el caso de que decidieran hacer algo más aparte de charlar y tratar de ser silenciosos mientras lo hacían, Stiles tenía miedo de que Parrish descubriera que también tenía super oído de la manera más embarazosa posible.

Así que el sancta sanctorium de Derek fue el lugar escogido para pasar el resto de la tarde.

Derek miró a Stiles sin tener muy claro de qué hablaba pero hizo repaso de todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas y enseguida comprendió a qué se refería. Y eran precisamente ese tipo de cosas por las que Stiles adoraba a Derek: Era tan frustrante tener que explicarle todo a todo el mundo… Incluso en los casos en que sacaba a colación un tema nuevo sin previo aviso…

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo – comentó Derek mientras se quitaba su cazadora y se sentaba en el sofá.

\- No es eso – siguió protestando Stiles – Solo que, no sé, se supone que para un padre nadie es suficientemente bueno para su hijo, ¿no? Y sin embargo a ti no te ha dicho nada – hizo un aspaviento con las manos, frustrado – ¡Si ni siquiera te ha sacado la pistola!

\- ¿Lo siento? – preguntó con ironía – Si quieres la próxima vez que le vea le ataco y así le doy la excusa perfecta para que me dispare.

\- Qué gracioso eres… - puso una mueca de desagrado, antes de ser consciente de que Derek se había sentado en el sofá y no parecía tener muchas intenciones de moverse – Bueno. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tenías algo que hacer?

\- Nop.

\- Si quieres podríamos ver alguna peli… Ah, no, se me olvidaba que estábamos en tu loft.

Derek soltó un suspiro cansado, dejando los ojos en blanco.

\- De acuerdo. Iré a comprar una dichosa televisión… O casi mejor, te doy el dinero para que la compres tú.

\- ¿Qué soy ahora, tu esclavo?

\- Solo así evitaré que te quejes de la que haya elegido yo. Y que por supuesto harás con _cualquiera_ que escoja yo.

Stiles no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón. Pero en su defensa debía decir que era sabido por todos que Derek y las nuevas tecnologías no se llevaban nada bien. Es más, ni siquiera se habían presentado formalmente.

\- ¿Y hasta entonces?

\- Podemos entretenernos haciendo otras cosas.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – sonrió como un bobalicón dando un paso en dirección al sofá, pero en seguida se puso serio – ¿Y por qué no llamo a Scott y vamos todos al cine? Sé que quería ver una película que estrenaron hace poco. Dice que el protagonista se parece un huevo a mí y quería ver quién era ese supuesto clon mío y…

\- ¿Stiles?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Acaso no quieres quedarte a solas conmigo?

\- ¡Qué! No, claro que no. ¿Por qué dices…? Bueno… A lo mejor un poco… Pero es que sé que si pasa eso acabaremos acostándonos y…

\- Y eso sería _tan_ horrible…

\- ¡Lo digo en serio! Se supone que ya hemos superado esa fase y ahora hay algo más que sexo entre nosotros.

\- Y lo hay. No te preocupes. Prometo que esta vez no me marcharme después de haberte follado.

\- Pero qué gracioso que eres… - negó con desagrado para enseguida señalarle con el dedo - Reconoce que eres incapaz de tener las manos alejadas de mí.

\- De acuerdo. Lo reconozco.

\- ¿En serio? – se señaló a sí mismo, sorprendido ante la facilidad con que lo había reconocido Derek - ¿Yo?

\- Llevo mucho tiempo esperando ¿recuerdas?

\- Y yo mientras saliendo con Malía y odiando a Braeden por estar contigo… - negó para sí - ¿Por qué demonios no lo dijiste antes?

\- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

\- _Touché_.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? Estás demasiado lejos.

\- ¿Y por qué no vienes tú aquí, lobo perezoso?

\- ¿Porque el sofá es más cómodo?

\- Vale, sí… Eso tiene sentido.

Stiles recorrió el par de metros que les separaban. Pero cuando iba a sentarse a su lado Derek le agarró de la manga y le obligó a seguir avanzando, no quedándole más remedio que sentarse encima de él. A horcajadas sobre sus rodillas.

Fue verse en esa posición y Stiles sintió calor de manera instantánea. Pero cuando Derek soltó su mano para colocarla con delicadeza sobre su cintura, al tiempo que le miraba con intensidad, lo que sintió fue un escalofrío.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó Derek al notar el temblor, cogiendo las dos manos entre la suya, más grande, para darle un poco de calor.

\- No, no es eso. Es… - se mojó los labios al tiempo que sentía que se le enrojecían las mejillas – Sé que es absurdo con todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora pero… estoy más nervioso que la primera vez.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- No sé… Supongo que las otras veces todo fue más precipitado y parecía que lo único importante era hacerlo y… Y cuando lo estábamos haciendo era casi más una necesidad por terminar y no… No dedicarse a disfrutar de estar los dos juntos y… - volvió a mojarse los labios - ¿Tiene sentido lo que digo?

\- Por supuesto – llevó las manos de Stiles hasta su propio pecho y las dejó sobre su corazón para que Stiles notara su latido furioso – Si te sirve de consuelo a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo.

Stiles se sorprendió ante lo acelerado del corazón de Derek, incluso sintiendo cierta vergüenza ante lo íntimo del momento. Pero cuando centró de nuevo la mirada en Derek y vio que tenía los ojos clavados en él, con sus ojos verdosos abiertos y brillando… Entonces todos los nervios desaparecieron y solo pudo sonreír, apretando sus manos sobre el pecho de Derek. Como diciendo sin palabras que no se preocupara, que cuidaría de su corazón.

Acercó su rostro al de Derek para besarle y se encontró con los de Derek a medio camino, también ansioso. Pero esta vez la ansiedad no dio paso a la desesperación y simplemente disfrutaron del momento, saboreando el calor y la textura de los labios del otro, llenándose de ellos y dejando que el simple instinto guiara sus pasos.

Derek estaba acostumbrado a dejarse llevar por su instinto, aunque esta vez el objetivo no fuera salvar la vida o atacar a sus enemigos. Y Stiles, que hasta entonces no se había encontrado con esa situación, no tardó mucho en habituarse a la sensación y simplemente actuó sin pensar. Tan solo disfrutando del momento de estar con quien realmente quería estar. Con quien había deseado estar durante años y que cuando por fin lo había conseguido no habían actuado precisamente de la mejor manera.

Pero afortunadamente esos días de dudas, celos y miedo quedaron atrás y ahora sabía que la persona a la que estaba besando sería la misma a la que seguiría besando durante el resto de su vida.

Ese convencimiento hizo que Stiles volviera a temblar de emoción. Aprovechó el escalofrío para apretarse más contra Derek, pasando los brazos por su cuello, sintiendo su calor en seguida y de paso profundizando más el beso.

Derek sintió el escalofrío y, siguiendo el ejemplo de Stiles, abrazó su cintura, pegándole a él todo lo posible mientras respondía al beso y saboreaba con más pasión y deseo sus labios.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Podrían haber pasado simples segundos o minutos, pero el movimiento de las sombras sobre el suelo del loft indicaron que había sido bastante más que eso… Hasta que en un momento dado Stiles tuvo que decir basta porque el roce de la barba de Derek sobre sus labios empezaba a ser molesto. Rompió el beso con un gruñido de protesta, pues realmente quería seguir, y se llevó una mano a sus labios para notar como éstos estaban casi en carne viva a causa del continuo roce.

\- Lo siento – susurró Derek con una risita juguetona, acariciando esos mismos labios que llevaba tanto rato besando – Nunca me había pasado.

\- Será que nunca habías hecho eso durante tanto tiempo… – comentó Stiles, tratando de aliviar el escozor.

\- Si quieres me afeito.

\- ¿Y volver a parecer un crío de veintipocos? Nah. Te prefiero así, con esa imagen de machote.

\- Sabes que esa es la edad que tengo, ¿verdad?

\- Shhh – puso un dedo sobre los labios de Derek – Ese en nuestro secreto.

Derek tenía ganas de seguir con la discusión pero el dedo de Stiles resultó demasiado tentador. Aprovechó la cercanía del dedo a su boca parar separar los labios, dejar salir un poco su lengua y lamer el ledo con una caricia juguetona.

Pero en cuanto hubo rozado la piel de Stiles y el contacto consiguió que se le erizaran todos los pelos del cuerpo, Derek no quiso quedarse atrás y se metió todo el dedo en la boca, saboreándolo en condiciones.

Hasta ese momento Stiles jamás pensó que los dedos de su mano fueran una zona erógena. Pero en cuanto sintió el calor y la humedad de la boca de Derek rodeando su dígito, con los ojos clavados en los suyos, Stiles gimió quedamente, teniendo que agarrarse al hombro de Derek para no perder el equilibrio… Y eso que si ni siquiera estaba de pie.

La reacción de Stiles, pese a que no era lo que estaba buscando, consiguió que aumentaran las ganas por saborear más de ese cuerpo. Y cuando tuvo bien humedecido el dedo índice empezó a lamer toda la palma de su mano, seguido por la muñeca y el brazo.

El camino de saliva que fue dejando por la piel de Stiles fue respondido por un gemido suave pero continuo, hasta que llegó al codo y ya no pudo seguir más. Pero Stiles no quiso dejarle con las ganas (ni quedarse él también sin disfrutar de esa lengua), y se quitó la camiseta de un tirón.

Derek sonrió ante la repentina impaciencia de Stiles y prosiguió con el recorrido. Cogió la mano de Stiles para estirarle el brazo y empezó a lamer la zona de su antebrazo y bíceps, dando un pequeño mordisco en cuanto llegó al hombro para bajar enseguida al cuello.

Stiles, que tuvo que afianzar más el agarre de su mano sobre el hombro de Derek, gimió ante el calor y la humedad de la lengua en aquella zona tan sensible de su cuerpo y echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio. Derek no desaprovechó la ocasión y, tras notar el bombear de la sangre sobre sus labios, bajó por su pecho hasta posarlos sobre un pezón duro e inhiesto.

\- Derek…

El gemido de Stiles parecía más un sollozo y Derek le recompensó lamiéndolo con ganas antes de succionarlo y metérselo en la boca. Como resultado el nuevo gemido de Stiles ni siquiera sonó humano y Derek agarró la cintura de Stiles para pegarle un poco más a él.

Stiles aprovechó la cercanía para posar una mano sobre el pecho aun cubierto por la camiseta, y en seguida coló la mano por debajo de la prenda para poder tocar aquellos músculos tan bien definidos.

En cuanto sintió los dedos de Stiles acariciando su piel, provocándole pequeñas descargas de placer, Derek se apartó lo justo para poder quitarse la camiseta y quedar los dos desnudos de cintura para arriba. Una vez se hubo desecho de la ropa iba a volver a su tarea entre manos, cuando la mirada intensa de Stiles le hizo parar en el acto. Sus ojos marrones estaban abiertos de par en par y podía ver perfectamente sus pupilas brillando y danzando a causa de la emoción.

Iba a preguntarle si estaba bien cuando Stiles le besó de nuevo, sin pausa pero sin prisa, al tiempo que le abrazaba. Un abrazo al que respondió en seguida, pegándole a él para sentir de nuevo la maravillosa sensación de saber que esa persona que estaba allí con él era suyo y de nadie más.

El roce de labios con labios y de piel con piel se prolongó durante unos cuantos minutos más, ya olvidadas las molestias que la barba de Derek estaba causando en la comisura de los labios de Stiles. Y cuando volvieron a separarse con calma para dar una honda respiración, Stiles sintió que todo su ser temblaba al encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos verdes tan profundos fijos en él.

\- Te quiero muchísimo – susurró con labios temblorosos.

\- Yo también – respondió Derek enseguida, embargado por la misma emoción al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su espalda para acariciar su piel casi con reverencia, antes de besarle de nuevo – Dios, yo también...

La emoción apenas contenida en las palabras de Derek llevó a Stiles a la necesidad imperiosa de besarle de nuevo. Pero al cabo de unos minutos sintió que aquello no era suficiente. Las caricias de sus manos, agarrando los brazos y hombros de Derek se volvieron más apremiantes y en ronco suspiró reconoció que necesitaba más.

\- Quiero sentirte – musitó, apoyando la frente en la de Derek, como si decir las palabras en voz alta hubieran acabado con sus fuerzas – Por favor, Derek. Necesito sentirte.

Derek acarició la frente de Stiles con la suya, asintiendo ante su petición, y acarició una vez más todo el pecho de Stiles con las palmas de sus manos hasta que acabaron junto a la cinturilla del pantalón. Con un levísimo empujón le obligó a ponerse de pie y procedió a terminar de desnudarle, todavía sentado en el sofá.

\- ¿Vamos a la cama? – preguntó cuando fue su turno de desnudarse, que hizo con calma pero sin perder tiempo a la hora de colocar el pantalón. Stiles, por su parte, esperó paciente a que Derek terminara de tirar la ropa al suelo para negar.

\- No – dijo serio, acariciando la mejilla de Derek y bajándola luego hasta colocarla sobre su hombro – Prefiero aquí.

Dicho y hecho, esta vez fue él quien le dio un leve empujón al hombre lobo, obligándole a acabar sentado en el sofá. Y en cuanto Derek se dejó caer procedió a ocupar su lugar, sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Derek y apoyándose en sus brazos. Solo que esta vez el contacto de piel con piel resultó electrizante y los nuevos besos que empezaron a compartir vinieron acompañados de gemidos roncos por parte de los dos.

Disfrutaron del momento tratando de mantener esa velocidad pausada y donde las caricias de sus manos seguían siendo simples caricias y no muestras de posesión. Pero irremediablemente al ser el contacto más íntimo, pudiendo notar el sexo de Derek bajo el suyo, cada vez más alerta y que le arrancaba nuevos gemidos cuando rozaba el interior de sus muslos, Stiles comenzó a moverse lentamente encima de él.

Sin abandonar su agarre de los hombros y brazos de Derek, disfrutando de su firmeza cada vez que los tensaba para agarrarle e impedir que cayera, Stiles inició un vaivén adelante y atrás con el único objetivo de pegarse más y más a aquel muro de calor y músculos que resultaba ser la persona a la que quería. Sintió las manos de Derek parar de dibujar círculos en su espalda para, sin dejar de besarle, bajarlas lentamente hasta el lugar donde la espalda perdía su nombre y que Stiles sintió que marcaba con las huellas de sus dedos.

\- Por favor – gimió de nuevo en su boca, apartándose de sus labios lo justo para que Derek le entendiera y sin abandonar el ritmo de sus caderas, que parecían actuar por voluntad propia – Por favor, necesito sentirte.

La última palabra llegó con un certero roce del miembro de Derek sobre su ano y el hombre lobo se tragó el gemido de Stiles con un nuevo beso que, esta vez, fue más intenso que los anteriores. Hasta el punto de que cuando se separaron un hilo de saliva les siguió manteniendo unidos.

Derek no podía negarse a su petición y menos cuando había sido dicha con esa voz tan rota por la necesidad de tenerle dentro de él. Agarró su cintura mientras trataba de recordar dónde habían dejado el lubricante, pero Stiles atrajo su atención por medio de un nuevo beso.

\- No hace falta - murmuró con esa voz rota.

\- No quiero hacerte daño – protestó en seguida. Mas el modo en que lo dijo, con un susurro ronco, parecía más otra súplica.

\- No lo harás – le tranquilizó Stiles, besándole con calma mientras enredaba los dedos en su pelo. Era algo que adoraba hacer para sentir la suavidad de esos mechones azabache.

\- No quiero que sea como las otras veces. Como si…

\- Y no lo será. Te lo prometo – sonrió Stiles, más seguro que Derek – No te preocupes – le besó de nuevo, dejando sus labios quietos sobre los suyos más tiempo del necesario –Solo tenemos que ir más despacio.

La seguridad de Stiles, seguido por aquella promesa, pareció ser el detonante que Derek necesitaba. Esperó a que abriera un poco más las piernas y acarició la piel rugosa de su ano con un dedo humedecido. El leve contacto provocó una descarga de placer y gimió antes de besarle de nuevo. Derek respondió al beso, no queriendo estar separado de aquellos labios mientras siguió acariciando su culo y, muy poco a poco, empezó a meter el dedo.

Pero lo hizo tan despacio y sin dejar de sentir sus labios, su piel y sus jadeos directos en su boca, que cuando por fin estuvo completamente enterrado en él, descubrió que Stiles no había dado una sola muestra de molestia.

Motivado por lo bien que estaba yendo todo y sin parar de besarle, dio un poco más de fuerza a sus movimientos, abriéndole poco a poco con varios dedos. Un movimiento en concreto debió rozar su próstata, porque de pronto Stiles dio un gemido más agudo que el resto y apartó su cara para apoyar la frente en el hombro de Derek, luchando por no tener el orgasmo.

Derek intuyó que esa era su señal y levantó un poco el cuerpo de Stiles, dejando que apoyara todo su peso en sus hombros para bajarlo luego lentamente sobre su miembro más que dispuesto.

El primer roce arrancó un quejido de dolor pero Derek no se dejó desanimar y simplemente fue bajando su cuerpo más despacio todavía, por muchas ganas que tuviera de enterrarse completamente en él. Aunque al final tuvo que reconocer que de esa manera tampoco estaba tan mal, pues al ir tan despacio podía notar por más tiempo la sensación de entrar en él y sentir el calor y la presión del cuerpo de Stiles abriéndose poco a poco a su propio cuerpo…

En cuanto Stiles estuvo lleno comenzó a besarle de nuevo, desesperado y un poco inseguro, indicando que todavía estaba habituándose a tenerle dentro… Supo que las molestias desaparecieron cuando por fin le dio un beso más certero, presionando sus labios sobre los suyos con tal fuerza que más parecía un mordisco.

Entonces Derek no quiso quedarse atrás y agarró con más fuerza la cintura de Stiles, obligándose a no moverse ni empujar para que fuera Stiles quien llevara todo el control. Para que él decidiera si quería aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza, o si incluso prefería quedarse quieto y simplemente disfrutar del momento. Cualquier opción le valía a Derek siempre y cuando pudiera sentir el calor de Stiles rodeándole, al tiempo que seguía acariciando su piel y besando sus labios. Y cuando el beso de Stiles se hizo aún más intenso, dándole a probar su lengua, a esa sensación maravillosa se le añadió sentir aún más el cuerpo de Stiles, que se pegó completamente a él cuando se enganchó tras su cuello con ambos brazos.

El mayor contacto de la piel cálida de Stiles, perlada por una capa de sudor, motivó a Derek para dar una leve embestida desde su precaria posición al sentir que no tenía bastante con tocarle y besarle. La penetración certera arrancó un hondo gemido de placer de Stiles.

Agarró su cintura con un poco más de fuerza de la requerida y pegó sus labios a los suyos, quietos, hasta que consiguió calmarse un poco. Lo justo para recuperar el propio control de su cuerpo y parar de penetrarle. Sabía que si seguía así tendría el orgasmo enseguida.

Una vez estuvo más tranquilo se dejó caer sobre el sofá, apoyándose completamente en el respaldo.

Stiles aprovechó para explorar a su gusto el pecho de Derek, disfrutando de su firmeza y calor, y sintiéndose más que orgulloso cuando colocó la palma sobre su corazón y sintió lo rápido que le latía. Saber que estaba así de acelerado por lo que estaban haciendo le motivó como nada en el mundo y, viendo que Derek le había dado las riendas de la situación, no quiso perder la ocasión de estar al mando.

Pero a diferencia de la otra vez que le cabalgó, en esta ocasión lo hizo con calma.

Inició un nuevo vaivén de sus caderas, apenas perceptible a simple vista pero que él estaba notando muy bien y muy dentro de él, y tuvo que morderse el labio cuando un gemido de Derek consiguió que su miembro, más que hinchado, temblara de anticipación. Derek siguió en su sitio, la vista fija en él pero sin arrebatarle su papel dominante y de pronto subió una mano desde su cintura hasta el cuello, que apretó con la fuerza perfecta.

El calor de la mano de Derek sobre su cuello era intenso y de pronto sintió el pulgar sobre su labio tembloroso.

\- Bésame – pidió con voz ronca.

Stiles no podía negarse a esa petición y se inclinó sobre el pecho de Derek, cabalgándole para besarle con la fuerza calculada y solo a un paso de perder el control. Y el momento justo en que separó la boca de Derek, buscando una bocanada de oxígeno, supo que había alcanzado el punto de no retorno.

La primera chispa de placer vino acompañada de un gemido ronco y, fijando la vista en las pupilas de Derek, tan dilatadas como las suyas, dejó que ese gemido se prolongara, ganando en intensidad y siendo cada vez más agudo, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas aumentaban de velocidad por su propia voluntad, desesperado por sentir más tiempo ese roce de piel tan exquisito.

Hasta que de pronto sus caderas pararon, cuando el orgasmo estalló en toda su plenitud y, sintiendo que toda su piel se le erizaba, Derek le regaló la sensación de poder sentir también su orgasmo por medio de un calor líquido que le llenó de una manera indescriptible.

Stiles buscó los labios de Derek y volvió a encontrarlos a medio camino, cálidos y temblorosos, también ansioso por besarle mientras disfrutaban de los últimos momentos de su orgasmo compartido.

Hacía un buen rato que los latidos de sus corazones se habían calmado cuando seguían besándose, cada vez más despacio, llevados por el momento de calma después de la euforia, negándose a dejar de sentir aquellas caricias tan íntimas de labios con labios y de piel con piel.

Finalmente fue el cansancio el que les obligó a parar, apoderándose de ellos un letargo que, muy poco a poco, les transportó al mundo de los sueños.

Pero esta vez Derek no esperó a que Stiles se durmiera para decir lo que pensaba. Y esta vez _sí_ que se lo dijo a él y no a su propia cabeza.

\- Te quiero – susurró en un suspiro de alivio y placer por poder decir de nuevo esas palabras y saber que podría decirlas tantas veces como quisiera en el presente y futuro.

A ese alivio se le sumó enseguida la felicidad absoluta de poder oír una respuesta por parte de su compañero.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Hacía años que Derek Hale no se dormía sintiéndose tan feliz.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16

Derek sintió el quejido antes que oírlo.

Más tarde se daría cuenta de lo extraño que era en el fondo aquello y que nunca antes había tenido una conexión tan profunda con otra persona, pero en ese momento solo pudo correr hasta el sofá en que Stiles seguía dormido y sufriendo una pesadilla.

La manta con que le había tapado cuando tuvo que levantarse y ya no pudo seguir proporcionándole calor ahora solo tapaba parte de su cuerpo. El pecho sudoroso quedaba a la vista y nunca le pareció tan pálido como estaba ahora. Si acaso cuando aquel odioso ser, el Nogitsune, seguía emperrado en usar a un mortal para conseguir su objetivo de venganza.

\- Stiles – Derek se arrodilló junto al sofá pero se obligó a no zarandearle para despertarle en seguida. Simplemente depositó una mano en su pecho - Shhh. Tranquilo.

Stiles siguió moviéndose y murmurando por lo bajo, mas no salió de su boca una sola palabra entendible. Tan solo gemidos y sollozos ahogados que aumentaban de velocidad al mismo tiempo que nuevas gotas de sudor empapaban su pecho desnudo. Derek apretó un poco más la mano al tiempo que cogía con delicadeza una de las manos de Stiles.

En cuanto sus dedos estuvieron en contacto Stiles soltó un quejido más alto que el resto, al tiempo que abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó en el sofá.

\- Tranquilo – no soltó la mano por mucho que Stiles intentó liberarse, todavía confuso – Tranquilo, estoy aquí.

\- ¿Derek? – preguntó, más confuso que antes, sorprendido por encontrarle tan cerca.

\- Estoy aquí – llevó la mano libre hasta la mejilla y la apretó con cuidado - Solo ha sido un sueño.

Stiles tembló ante el contacto de la mano pero en seguida colocó la suya propia sobre la de él, apretándola con fuerza para no dejarla escapar. Y cuando tuvo claro que no lo haría, pasó los dos brazos por el cuello de Derek y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo en seguida los brazos de Derek por su espalda, estrechándole con menos fuerza de la que realmente desearía.

No se separó de él hasta que Stiles no dejó de temblar, casi cinco minutos después.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá, sin ninguna intención de alejarse de él.

\- Sí – Stiles se restregó la cara, luchando por terminar de alejar la mala sensación – Dios. Espero que estas pesadillas acaben pronto o acabaré volviéndome más loco de lo que ya estoy.

\- Es difícil lidiar con las cosas que hemos visto… Requiere su tiempo.

\- Tiene gracia que eso lo diga justo el tipo que se murió.

El comentario se clavó en el pecho de Derek como si hubiera sido una bala en vez de palabras.

\- Lo siento – murmuró en voz tan baja que apenas se oyó.

Y por si no hubiera sido ya extraña la respuesta de Derek, lo fue aún más el hecho de que bajara la vista cuando habló, como si le diera vergüenza confesar algo así.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera culpa tuya? No creo que nadie que se muera lo haya hecho a posta.

\- No – admitió, aún serio - Pero si no hubiera actuado como lo hice no habría acabado así.

\- Vamos. Siempre has tenido complejo de héroe… - trató de animarle, todavía sin tener muy claro por qué debía animarle - Y te aseguro que si no fuera así no me habría fijado en ti. Así que ni se te ocurra pedir perdón por ser como eres.

\- No me refiero a eso. Podría haber intentado ayudar sin necesidad de arriesgarme tanto. Y más siendo humano y con las premoniciones tan claras por parte de Lydia – negó para sí, recordando lo fácil que le resultó aceptar que iba a morir - Sin embargo fui. Sabiendo que tenía pocas posibilidades de volver con vida.

\- No digas eso…

\- Lo hice porque no tenía nada que perder - susurró - Ningún motivo por el que realmente mereciera la pena seguir viviendo - cogió de nuevo la mano de Stiles y apretó sus dedos con cariño - Si hubiera sabido lo que sentías por mí. Que me correspondías… No habría actuado con tan poca cautela.

\- Estuve a punto de decírtelo – admitió entonces Stiles - Cuanto te vi tirado en el suelo, sangrando y diciendo que ya nos seguiríais… Parte de mí sabía que aquella sería la última vez que te vería y… Que si no te decía entonces que te quería nunca podría hacerlo… - negó para sí - Y sin embargo no lo hice.

\- Y yo tampoco – apretó aún más su mano - No tiene sentido que te culpes porque yo hice exactamente lo mismo… Cuando te llamé para decirte que salvaras a Scott, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Acabo de volver a vivirlo en el sueño que he tenido.

\- No era eso lo que realmente quería haberte dicho…

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó, curioso, y un leve alzamiento de cejas por parte de Derek fue todo lo que necesitó para saber a qué se refería - Dios, somos idiotas, ¿lo sabías?

\- Si prometes no decírselo a Peter yo no se lo contaré a Scott.

\- Creo que ya es tarde para eso – rió, respondiendo por fin al apretón de manos de Derek.

\- Me lo temía – le dio un brevísimo beso en los labios antes de ponerse de pie - Pero no pienso volver a cometer ese error.

Se dirigió entonces hasta las escaleras del loft y bajó medio minuto después con una carpeta marrón en la mano. Stiles aprovechó el tiempo para vestirse. Sin el calor corporal de Derek el loft resultaba bastante frío.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Derek dejó la carpeta sobre el sofá antes de sentarse en el mismo sitio de antes.

\- Todo lo que he conseguido reunir sobre la madre de Malía que me diste tú, lo que averiguó Braeden y lo que me dijo Satomi.

\- ¿Satomi?

\- He estado reuniéndome con ella desde que volví – desvió la vista unos segundos, avergonzado – Por eso nunca estaba cuando despertabas. Después de lo que le pasó a su manada la última vez que se involucraron con otros asuntos de Beacon Hills, me pidió que no nos viéramos a plena luz del día. Para no asustar más a su propia manada.

\- Oh… Veo que sigue sin fiarse de los humanos – le dio entonces un puñetazo en el hombro – Y que tú todavía no has aprendido cuándo es el momento adecuado para cada cosa.

Derek apretó los labios ante el puñetazo y el reproche de Stiles, pero al final no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón… A su modo.

\- Por si lo has olvidado, no soy experto en relaciones personales – le asesinó con la mirada pero acto seguido le dio un casto y breve beso en los labios. Y la combinación de ambas cosas dejó a Stiles con la palabra en la boca el suficiente tiempo para que pudiera seguir hablando – Y respecto a Satomi, después de lo que le pasó no puedo culparla. Y menos cuando le pedí que me hablara de la Desert Wolf – acarició la carpeta que seguía sobre el sofá sin atreverse a abrirla – Es de eso de lo que hablé con Braeden la última vez.

Stiles miró con recelo la carpeta, sin atreverse a abrirla y echar un vistazo por muchas ganas que tuviera

\- Dijiste que no querías contarme lo que pasaba hasta no estar seguro de lo que era.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Significa eso que ahora estás seguro?

\- No. Sigo pensando que es mejor que no lo sepas – cogió la carpeta y se la tendió a Stiles - Pero no puedo decidir por ti.

Stiles fue a coger la carpeta pero paró a medio camino.

Había algo extraño en todo aquello.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que lo vea?

Derek soltó un suspiro que era más de cansancio que de impotencia.

\- Porque la madre de Malía ha hecho mucho más de lo que pensé en un principio. Cuando Braeden me habló de ella, simplemente me dijo que era la sospechosa de varios asesinatos y que nunca pudo reunir pruebas suficientes para culparla y menos aún atraparla.

\- ¿Y ahora sí lo ha hecho?

\- Sí. Y ha averiguado que además de esas muertes es la responsable directa de otras diez más.

\- ¿En serio? Caray. Ahora entiendo por qué se fijó en Peter… - entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de cómo había sonado aquello - Perdona.

Derek no se sintió ofendido. Dejó la carpeta de nuevo sobre el colchón, viendo que todavía quedaban puntos por aclarar.

\- Al principio mi única intención fue la de averiguar dónde estaba para acabar con ella.

\- ¿Y ya no es así? – Derek negó.

\- Según me ha contado Satomi, su vida no fue precisamente fácil. En realidad lo único bueno que le pasó fue conocer a Peter y tener a su hija.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué la abandonó entonces?

\- No lo hizo – Stiles abrió los ojos, más que sorprendido – Satomi me dijo que fue su Alpha quien le borró la memoria en cuanto dio a luz, igual que mi madre hizo con Peter. Lo hicieron porque iba contra las normas que un coyote y un lobo se juntaran. Pensaban que solo traería problemas.

\- ¿Y tú no piensas que sea así?

\- En teoría los zorros y los lobos tampoco deberían estar juntos, ¿verdad? – esperó a que Stiles asintiera - ¿Serías capaz de separar a Kira y Scott?

\- No. Claro que no – respondió sin dudar - Pero eso no quita que ella siga siendo una asesina. Que sea peligrosa.

\- Las personas que mató tampoco eran inocentes. Por lo que he podido leer de los informes de Braeden, estoy convencido de que la mayoría eran seres sobrenaturales. Y apuesto a que los humanos eran cazadores que habían intentado atacarla.

\- ¿Entonces solo se estaba defendiendo? No sé. Sigue resultando extraño. Puede que en un momento dado no tuviera más remedio que matar pero… ¿A todos? Y teniendo en cuenta que es un animal solitario, ¿no le habría resultado más fácil simplemente largarse a otro sitio en vez de dejar un reguero de sangre a su paso?

\- Tal vez eso es lo que yo habría hecho pero… - suspiró Derek de nuevo, odiando encontrarse con más dudas a cada paso que daba - Yo no viví lo que ella. Ni lo que Peter. Siempre tuve todo lo que quise. Y aunque al final me lo quitaron todo… Antes de eso fui muy afortunado.

\- Parece que la estuvieras defendiendo.

\- Puede ser – enarcó las cejas para remarcar su duda - He estado pensando mucho en ella y en Peter. Preguntándome cómo habría sido si no les hubieran obligado a distanciarse el uno del otro… A olvidarse el uno del otro. Si tal vez fue todo eso, junto con el incendio, lo que les convirtió en las personas que son ahora.

\- ¿Crees que tu madre hizo mal en borrarles la memoria?

\- Jamás podremos saber eso. Pero tampoco es justo que la gente siga decidiendo por ella – volvió a coger la carpeta pero esta vez no se la tendió a Stiles - En esta carpeta está toda la información que existe sobre la Desert Wolf. Su zona de caza, sus tácticas y sus puntos débiles. Cualquiera que posea esta información podrá localizarla fácilmente y, si tiene suerte, acabar cazándola.

\- ¿Piensas que eso es lo que voy a hacer yo? – preguntó Stiles con lástima - ¿Por eso no quieres que lo sepa?

Derek apretó los labios, luchando por no soltar la primera bordería que le viniera a la mente. Se recordó que ya habían dejado atrás ese comportamiento de críos idiotas, y que ahora se suponía que arreglaban las cosas hablando.

\- No quiero que lo sepas porque es muy probable que en un momento dado aparezcan otros cazadores y seres buscándola para vengarse de los compañeros a los que mató. Y si no tienes nada que decirles porque no sabes nada, no les estarás dando la escusa para que te torturen y lo averigüen.

Stiles volvió a abrir los ojos de par en par.

Jamás habría imaginado que ese fuera el verdadero motivo del secretismo de Derek.

Pero, por otro lado, no dejaba de ser _exactamente_ lo mismo que había hecho Derek desde que le conocieron: No contarles nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pensando que de ese modo les estaba protegiendo, cuando en realidad solo estaba consiguiendo que dudaran cada vez más de él.

Y luego presumían de ser los más inteligentes, se mofó Stiles.

 _Somos los más idiotas de todo Beacon Hills_.

\- Así que realmente lo estabas haciendo para protegerme – Derek asintió - ¿Y lo sabe Braeden?

\- Solo lo que ella consiguió reunir, que es la lista de personas a las que mató la madre de Malía.

\- ¿No le has contado nada de lo que tú has averiguado gracias a Satomi?

\- No… Pero no creo que tarde en hacerlo. No es idiota.

\- Pero no le habrá hecho gracia que le ocultes cosas.

\- No. Claro que no.

\- ¿Y? – alzó una ceja de un modo muy similar a como hacía Derek, consiguiendo que el hombre lobo sonriera. Sobre todo porque dudaba mucho que Stiles estuviera siendo consciente de ello.

\- Le he pedido que no vaya tras ella. Y no solo porque sea peligrosa.

\- ¿Y te ha hecho caso?

\- No lo sé. No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

\- Pero… - Stiles se mojó los labios - Con lo que sabe puede ponerse en el punto de mira de esos otros cazadores y seres sobrenaturales… ¿Por qué no se lo ocultaste también a ella, como hiciste conmigo?

Derek cambió el gesto y dejó de mostrarse tan serio para mirarle con curiosidad. Y un deje de cansancio porque Stiles hiciera preguntas tan absurdas de vez en cuando… Definitivamente, debía haber algo en el agua de Beacon Hills para que todo el mundo fuera tan inocente.

\- ¿Por qué no estoy enamorado de ella? – preguntó, alzando una ceja y mirándole con un deje de cabreo.

Stiles sabía que solo en Derek Hale aquella frase, dicha de ese modo, tendría sentido.

\- Oh… - se sonrojó, sintiéndose estúpidamente complacido. Pero entonces su atención se centró en el tema de conversación. Miró la carpeta, más extrañado después de lo que acababa de averiguar - Entonces, ¿por qué tienes todavía esa carpeta?

Derek contempló el objeto antes de responder.

Cuando lo hizo, tenía una mirada de determinación en sus ojos verdosos.

\- Porque tampoco es para mí…

\- ¿Otro regalo? Me estás mal acostumbrando, sobrino.

Derek resopló ante el tono cantarían de Peter. Aunque no tenía del todo claro si era porque jamás se acostumbraría al modo tan liviano con que Peter se enfrentaba a todo en su vida, o porque en el fondo sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a su tío que reaccionara así, como el tipo borde y solitario que ya no era.

\- Si así consigo que dejes de intentar matarme a mí o a mi manada.

\- ¿Tú manada? – apoyó una mano sobre la pared de cristal - Pensé que ya habías dejado atrás los aires de grandeza. No te sentaron muy bien la última vez.

\- Tranquilo. Aprendí de mis errores. Y me refería a mi manada como la manada de la que formo parte y a la que intento proteger.

\- Por supuesto – olisqueó con descaro a su sobrino y sonrió con picardía – Ah… Veo que ya has solucionado las cosas con el pequeño Stiles… Y que lo habéis celebrado a lo grande.

Derek asesinó a su tío con la mirada pese a que en el fondo le extrañaba que hubiera tardado tanto en sacar ese tema.

\- ¿No piensas mirar qué es? – señaló la carpeta que había dejado en el compartimento que conectaba la celda con el exterior y que Peter aún no había tocado.

\- Preferiría que me lo dijeras tú – torció el cuello en actitud tristona - Es tan difícil oír tu voz últimamente…

\- Es la localización de la Desert Wolf…

Los ojos de Peter se entrecerraron de golpe, mas no prestó atención a la carpeta.

\- Es curioso. Oigo tus palabras y parecen sinceras… Pero no puedo evitar pensar en un inmenso cartel que dice "trampa" encima de ellas, señalándolas con luces de neón.

\- No es ninguna trampa.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿No es esto lo que has estado preparando desde que intenté matar a tu Alpha? ¿O desde que utilicé a tu ex novia resucitada para robarte los poderes?

Derek no dejó que las palabras de su tío le afectaran. Después de todo ya sabía que intentaría algo así, pero esta vez no iba a engañarle.

\- A diferencia de otros, intento no anclarme en el pasado.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

\- Si fuera así no estaría aquí, intentando ayudarte…

\- Oh… - volvió a torcer el cuello y casi, casi parecía que su sorpresa era sincera - No sabía que me estuvieras ayudando… ¿Y puedo saber cómo va a ser esa ayuda exactamente? ¿Tal vez sacándome de aquí?

\- Para eso no me necesitas.

Peter sonrió de medio lado.

Era bueno ver que la familia seguía tomándole en serio.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Te estoy ayudando a que recuperes la vida que te robaron. Junto a tu hija y la madre de tu hija.

El mayor de los Hale abandonó la mueca que había tenido desde que vio aparecer a su sobrino y por primera vez le miró serio.

\- ¿Y el que quieras que vaya a buscarla junto a mi hija no tendrá más que ver con el deseo de ver a Malía lejos de tu querido Stiles?

\- Eso no supone ningún problema.

\- Te veo muy seguro de ti mismo.

\- Lo estoy.

Peter asintió, pensativo, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

\- Así que quieres que busque a la madre de mi hija y… ¿Qué exactamente? ¿Que viva feliz con ella y por siempre, comiendo perdices a la luz de la luna?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿En serio crees que eso está hecho para mí?

\- No lo sé. Pero siempre has dicho que eres un animal de costumbres. Y los lobos tenemos por costumbre vivir en manadas.

\- Vaya… - recuperó parte de su gesto juguetón que sabía desesperaba a todo el mundo - Y yo que pensé que me ofrecerías formar parte de tu preciada manada…

\- Nunca has querido formar parte de ella. - respondió serio pese al tono de mofa de Peter - Y los dos sabemos que tú tienes más madera de Alpha de la que yo nunca tuve. Solo es cuestión de que crees tu propia manada… Aunque mejor sería decir que la recuperes.

Peter contempló a su sobrino en silencio, mirándole de arriba abajo y buscando cualquier indicio de que aquello no era lo que parecía.

Cuando no encontró ninguno no le quedó más remedio que preguntar:

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanto interés en que vuelva con ella? ¿Tan cansado estás de verme?

\- Eres mi único tío. Sangre de mi sangre. Si te acepté aun sabiendo que habías matado a Laura…

\- ¿He de recordarte que entonces fuiste _tú_ quien me mató?

Derek paró de hablar para mirarle serio y regalarle otra mirada asesina.

\- ¿Estoy hablando contigo? ¿No es así?

Y Peter, como le ocurría cada vez que le recordaban esa fase de su vida (o de no vida), no encontró ninguna réplica.

\- Continúa, por favor.

\- Si te permití que te quedaras entonces, no tiene sentido que ahora quiera perderte de vista.

\- ¿Entonces?

Derek enarcó las cejas, confuso.

\- ¿Tan difícil te resulta creer que simplemente quiero que seas feliz? – Y la reacción de Derek por fin consiguió que el corazón de Peter dejara de latir con ese ritmo constante y controlado - Mi madre te robó la memoria, decidiendo por ti sobre con quién deberías unirte. Yo conseguí que toda tu familia muriera porque me encapriché de una mujer cuando solo era un crío demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de las cosas…

\- Veo demasiados remordimientos acumulados, sobrino.

\- Lo sé. Pero esos son mis demonios. Y con suerte y ayuda algún día podré superarlos – negó para sí, obligándose a no pensar en el largo camino que le quedaba - Tal vez tú necesites lo mismo pero con las personas adecuadas.

Peter asintió cuando por fin su sobrino guardó silencio.

\- La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de ella – por fin cogió la carpeta y la abrió para sonreír enseguida – Pero sigue siendo tan hermosa como entonces…

\- Se parece mucho a Malía…

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a ella?

\- No. Pensé que querrías hacer los honores. Siempre te ha gustado soltar discursos.

Peter Hale sonrió de medio lado, mirando de reojo a su sobrino.

\- Cada uno hace lo que mejor sabe, Derek… Mis entradas jamás serán tan buenas como las tuyas…

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- Gracias – dijo de pronto y la palabra le sorprendió más a sí mismo que a Derek - Por todo – le miró fijamente, pero de un modo que hacía mucho que Derek no veía en su tío - Y aunque no tenga mucho sentido viniendo de mí, me alegro de que estés vivo – volvió a sonreír de lado para aligerar la tensión del momento - Habría odiado llamar a Cora para decirle que su hermano estaba muerto.

Derek negó, aguantando la mirada seria, pero al final no tuvo más remedio que sonreír también.

\- Espero que te vaya bien – comentó mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse. Nunca habían sido de despedidas efusivas.

\- ¿Soy yo, recuerdas? Todo siempre sale según lo previsto. Y antes de que te des cuenta volverás a verme por aquí.

\- Espero que sea más tarde que pronto – respondió sin mirar atrás, abriendo la puerta que había al final del pasillo de aquella cárcel y de la que Peter podría salir en cuestión de segundos tan pronto como lo decidiera.

\- Eso dependerá de cuándo sea la boda, sobrino – oyó a Peter cuando cerró la puerta - ¡Y más te vale invitarme! ¡O el enlace Stilinski-Hale será uno largamente recordado, pero no por lo que a ti te gustaría!

Derek estuvo tentado de dar media vuelta y responderle cuando comprendió que había dicho la pura verdad.

Si llegaba a darse ese día, más le valía que Peter fuera el primero de la lista de invitados. La última vez que él fue el único que no estaba en una lista, las cosas no acabaron saliendo precisamente bien.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17

Encontró a Malía sentada en uno de los bancos de la cafetería del instituto. Algo que en cualquier otra circunstancia no habría sido tan extraño, si no fuera porque eran las siete de la tarde y no había nadie más allí.

Derek observó a la muchacha con cautela, preguntándose si simplemente era que Malía disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del instituto a aquellas horas, sin nada de movimiento, o es que en realidad estaba tan sola como parecía ahora.

No tuvo ocasión de decidirse por una opción u otra: De pronto una ráfaga de viento hizo que Malía captara su olor y la chica coyote levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Derek caminó hacia ella.

\- Hablar contigo.

\- Ya estamos hablando – respondió sin moverse del asiento.

Con aquella simple frase Derek se encontró en un momento un tanto extraño. Primero tuvo ganas de soltar la primera amenaza que le viniera a la cabeza como respuesta a su bordería, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad Malía no estaba siendo borde sino total y absolutamente sincera.

Ello hizo, a su vez, que se preguntara si así es como él era cuando volvió a Beacon Hills y todo el mundo se quejaba de lo serio y borde que era. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que haber intentado conocer a Malía bastante antes: Ella era más parecida a él que ninguna de las otras personas que conocía…

 _Supongo que va en los genes,_ se dijo a sí mismo mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

\- ¿Ya has hablado con Peter? – preguntó a la chica.

\- ¿Te refieres a si ya sé que va a buscar a mi madre? – Derek asintió, nada sorprendido por lo directo de la cuestión – Sí, ya he hablado con él.

\- ¿Y qué piensas?

\- Lo que yo piense no importa. Es decisión suya.

Esa respuesta sí que sorprendió a Derek, quien observó con cautela a Malía. Ella seguía en su sitio, aparentemente tranquila, aunque Derek podía notar el rechinar de sus dientes o cómo las uñas empezaban a clavarse en el banco de madera.

\- ¿Significa eso que no vas a acompañarle? – Malía iba a responder pero se quedó a medio camino y acabó cerrando la boca, dudando. Viendo su indecisión Derek prosiguió - ¿No quieres conocer a tu madre?

\- No si es ella la que no quiere conocerme.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – frunció el ceño, extrañado - ¿No te dijo Peter que le borraron la memoria?

\- Eso es lo que tú piensas.

\- Es lo que ocurrió. Y aunque no estuviéramos seguros ¿quieres arriesgarte a no conocerla sabiendo que a lo mejor no fue decisión de ella dejarte?

\- No sería la primera vez que alguien me deja – replicó, cortante - Mi padre… Mi padre adoptivo – corrigió - No es que nos llevemos demasiado bien.

\- ¿Te culpa de la muerte de tu familia?

\- _Fue_ culpa mía.

\- No – sin pensar colocó una mano sobre la que Malía tenía encima de la mesa. Y aunque la notó temblar y supo que se había puesto más tensa, se obligó a no apartar la mano porque aquello era importante - Malía, no lo fue. Igual que no fue culpa de Peter que matara a mi hermana o que yo quisiera matarle a él para convertirme en Alpha. Todo ello es consecuencia de nuestra parte animal cuando perdemos el control. Es parte de nuestra naturaleza, sí. Pero no la parte que nos hace humanos.

Malía tragó ante la seriedad de las palabras y el gesto de Derek. En su caso no solo era extraño verle así, sino que después de cómo se había comportado con ella las últimas veces resultaba aún más sorprendente. Tanto que ni siquiera parecía que estuviera hablando con la misma persona.

\- Siempre me habéis dicho que me aleje de Peter. Pero ahora quieres que vaya con él. Para buscar a una asesina. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ellos son tus padres – dijo con calma y cierto hastío. Como hacía cada vez que intentaba explicar cosas que, en su opinión, eran evidentes - Eres la única persona que conozco que tiene a sus dos padres vivos y que tiene la oportunidad de estar con ellos. ¿Realmente quieres desaprovecharla?

\- Tú tienes a Stiles.

El cambio de tema dejó a Derek sin saber qué decir al principio.

Aunque no dejaba de ser un tema que, tratándose de ellos dos, era lógico que saliera a la luz. Con lo que no le quedó más remedio que ser sincero.

Después de todo había ido allí expresamente para ello. Para decir la verdad de una vez por todas.

\- Sí. Es verdad.

\- Me lo quitaste.

\- Fue su decisión.

\- ¿Y qué tienes tú mejor que yo? ¿Qué te hace tan especial?

\- No lo sé – y fue dolorosamente sincero - Pero sea lo que sea, me alegro de tenerle.

\- No es justo – protestó Malía, mas al final la voz se le quebró - Yo le quiero.

Los latidos de Malía, potentes y rápidos, no dejaron dudas del dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Pero por doloroso que fuera y por parte de culpa que Derek tuviera, no dependía de él. Ya no.

\- Lo sé.

\- Le quiero muchísimo.

\- Lo sé… Y lo siento.

\- Tú tuviste la oportunidad de estar con él desde hace años. Y en vez de quererle le amenazabas, despreciabas y desaparecías como si no te importara lo que le ocurriera.

\- Pero me importaba.

\- Él no se merece alguien como tú – siguió atacando pese a que Derek no se hubiera defendido en ningún momento.

\- Es su decisión.

\- ¿Y ya está? – preguntó con desagrado - ¿Esperas que lo acepte y me quede callada simplemente porque lo dices tú?

\- Por supuesto que no. Sé que si estuviera en tu lugar también protestaría y…

\- _Mentira_ – le interrumpió sin miramientos – Si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo que has hecho siempre. Agachar la cabeza y esconderte, odiando a todo el mundo por ser feliz mientras que tú no podías serlo.

Derek tragó saliva ante las acusaciones de Malía. Finalmente sonrió con tristeza.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Si ahora estás con él solo es porque te moriste. Si no hubieras muerto él jamás habría confesado lo que sentía por ti.

\- Probablemente.

\- También me lo dijo a mí…

La voz de Malía volvió a quebrase, esta vez siendo más perceptible el dolor que embargaba a la muchacha, y Derek se preguntó cómo demonios estaba permitiendo que ocurriera aquello. Solo ahora se daba cuenta de que Malía era mejor persona de lo que ya sabía que era, y que se merecía ser feliz.

Y sabía, sin ningún género de dudas, que Stiles podría hacerla feliz.

Si hubiera tenido aquella conversación antes de solucionar las cosas con Stiles, Derek tenía más que claro que habría hecho lo que Malía acababa de acusarle: agachar la cabeza y abandonar la lucha por Stiles aun sabiendo que Stiles era el único que podría hacerle feliz a él.

Pero afortunadamente para su maltrecho corazón, que bastante había sufrido ya, se había prometido a sí mismo que intentaría ser feliz a cualquier costa.

Aunque ello implicara destrozar el corazón de una chica que, además, formaba parte de su manada y era sangre de su sangre.

Derek inspiró profundamente, dándose ánimos, y apretó un poco más los dedos de Malía.

\- Sé que no me vas a creer. Pero te aseguro que algún día, tarde o temprano, encontrarás a otra persona que te quiera tanto o más que Stiles.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – le recriminó entonces - ¿Y por qué no puedes ser tú el que busque a esa otra persona?

\- Porque aunque te duela oírlo, Stiles me ha elegido a mí. Y tú misma lo has dicho. Si no es con Stiles solo me esperarán años de soledad y de odiar a todo el mundo.

\- ¿Y no piensas que me va a pasar lo mismo a mí? Después de todo, también soy una Hale.

\- Sí – sonrió con orgullo – Eres toda una Hale. Pero a diferencia de mi, tú eres bastante más sociable.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Eres la mejor amiga de Kira – explicó como si fuera algo obvio - Yo apenas he hablado con ella pese a ser la compañera de mi Alpha.

\- Pero eso es porque los lobos y los zorros no se llevan bien. Y yo soy un coyote.

Derek espió los latidos de Malía, para nada sorprendido por la pequeña arritmia.

\- Si así es como quieres negar que en el fondo eres una buena persona…

Malía se mojó los labios en un gesto tan similar al que hacía Stiles que Derek se encontró fascinado y dolido al mismo tiempo por aquel detalle. Era asombroso comprobar las miles de maneras que tenía Stiles de colarse en la vida de todos los que le rodeaban. Incluso cuando esas personas no eran conscientes de ello hasta que no habían estado a punto de perderle.

\- Peter quiere marcharse en dos días. – dijo de pronto Malía, zanjando el tema y dejando claro que era algo en lo que no había parado de pensar pese a su intento de mostrarse indiferente - Antes de que llegue el invierno. Por nosequé del frío y el ciclo de hibernación de los coyotes.

\- ¿Y?

\- Iré con él – dijo, segura – Sí que quiero conocer a mi madre. Me ha dicho que me parezco mucho a ella – añadió, un tanto cohibida - Y también quiero tener la oportunidad de conocer mejor a mi padre.

\- Es mejor persona de lo que pensamos.

\- Ya lo sé – replicó, más seria - Me dijo que se encargaría de mi problema con Stiles – no le pasó desapercibida la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Derek - ¿No lo sabías? – Derek negó – Vaya. Veo que Stiles sigue sin contártelo todo.

Pero Derek no le preocupaba eso. Ya no.

\- Todos somos libres de tener secretos.

La seguridad de Derek pareció ser lo que estaba esperando Malía para terminar de aceptarle como compañero de Stiles, aunque fuera con mucha pena y un poco de odio, y empezó a recoger los libros que tenía desperdigados sobre la mesa.

\- Tengo que irme. He quedado con Kira en su casa. Van a hacerme una fiesta de despedida o algo así. Ya les dije que no hacía falta. Que no es que me vaya a ir para siempre pero…

Ante la evidente incomodidad de Malía, que le gustaba tan poco como a él hablar del cariño de sus amigos en voz alta, decidió interrumpirla.

\- Que te diviertas.

\- ¿Quieres venir? – se obligó a preguntar - Van a estar todos los demás.

\- No sería apropiado.

Malía asintió y terminó de recoger las cosas. Pero una vez se hubo puesto en pie, quedándose Derek en el mismo sitio y sin mucha intención de moverse, volvió a hablar. Lo hizo muy seria.

\- Prométeme una cosa.

\- Claro.

Malía volvió a mojarse los labios y Derek se obligó a no apartar la mirada.

\- Cuida bien de él.

Derek no se extrañó por la petición y respondió sin dudar.

\- Lo haré.

\- Y no seas tacaño a la hora de mostrar tus sentimientos. Al principio yo lo hacía y solo conseguía ponerle triste.

\- No te preocupes. Ya he aprendido esa lección.

Pese a que acabó asintiendo, eso no parecía suficiente para Malía.

\- Y no dejes que nada malo le pase.

\- No lo haré.

\- Como algo malo le ocurra, vendré y te mataré con mis propias manos.

Esta vez Derek no pudo evitar la sonrisa, que era tanto de humor como orgullo.

\- No espero menos de ti.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18

Derek Hale estaba tumbado en el sofá, leyendo tranquilamente, cuando Stiles llegó dando tumbos.

Necesitó varios intentos para conseguir cerrar la puerta y Derek esperó pacientemente a que bajara las escaleras, muy despacio, alerta por si al final acababa tropezando y tenía que ir en su rescate.

Cundo Stiles tuvo los dos pies en el suelo volvió a su lectura esperando a que hubiera terminado de quitarse la chaqueta, que también hizo con movimientos torpes.

Estaba claro que la calma de la que había disfrutado en toda la tarde había llegado a su fin. Pero no le importó. Puede que antes atesorara más aquellos momentos de soledad, sabiendo que dentro de poco regresaría el caos, el miedo y el dolor. Pero ahora que las cosas parecían estar en calma lo cierto era que esas tardes de estar simplemente en casa, leyendo durante horas, se le hacían más pesadas y aburridas que al principio.

\- ¿Qué tal la fiesta? – preguntó desde el sofá, sin muchas ganas de moverse sabiendo que Stiles enseguida estaría a su lado.

\- Genial. Ha estado muy bien. ¿Qué lees? – Derek levantó el libro para que pudiera leer la portada: "Guerra y Paz" – Guapo e inteligente... Ese es mi chico – comentó con una sonrisa de lo más idiota.

Ante ese comentario, y sobre todo al estar acompañado por semejante cara, Derek decidió dejar la lectura por un rato. Colocó el libro abierto sobre su pecho y contempló a Stiles con curiosidad.

\- ¿Estás borracho?

\- ¿Yo? Nop. Qué va.

\- ¿Sabes que puedo oler el alcohol a kilómetros de distancia?

\- Bueno, vale – rió por lo bajo, acercándose al sofá con pasos poco firmes - Tal vez me bebí un par de cubatas.

\- ¿Solo un par?

\- Está bien… A lo mejor fueron más de un par – Derek alzó las cejas en modo sarcasmo como única pregunta – ¡Era para mantener el ritmo de los demás!

\- Los demás no pueden emborracharse.

\- ¡Y eso es culpa mía! – movió los brazos, indignado - No, por supuesto que no.

Derek negó para sí, viendo que no podía decir mucho más al respecto.

Volvió a coger el libro sin cambiar de posición, esperando a que Stiles se colocara a su lado. Aunque cuando lo hizo en vez de sentarse en el espacio que quedaba libre, Stiles decidió tumbarse encima de él, usando su pecho como almohada y abrazándose a su estómago.

Esperó atento a ver qué hacía Stiles. Y cuando este se limitó a usarle de colchón, dejando claro que además de un poco borracho también estaba cansado, convino en que lo mejor era disfrutar del momento. Así que pasó una mano por la espalda de Stiles, asegurándose que no se cayera, y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.

Durante unos minutos se quedaron así, cada uno disfrutando a su modo de la tranquilidad y el silencio, hasta que Derek oyó el cambio en la respiración profunda de Stiles.

\- Voy a echarla de menos – comentó de pronto y un segundo después levantó la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Derek - Perdona, sé que no es lo más apropiado que decir… Y menos a ti.

Derek cerró el libro y lo dejó en el suelo. No le había pasado desapercibida la pena encerrada en las palabras de Stiles, así como los remordimientos que vinieron después. Y como no quería que siguiera sintiéndose culpable, principalmente porque no tenía sentido que lo estuviera, usó la mano libre para acariciarle el pelo.

\- No te preocupes – susurró con una leve sonrisa - Te entiendo perfectamente. Yo también la voy a echar de menos.

Stiles asintió, más tranquilo ante las palabras de Derek, y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. El tacto de los dedos sobre su pelo era de lo más agradable y sabía que pronto acabaría quedándose dormido.

\- ¿Crees que volverá? – preguntó, serio.

\- Claro que sí. Aquí tiene a gente que la quiere.

\- Pero Cora no lo hizo.

La mención de su hermana extrañó a Derek y supuso que parte era culpa del alcohol. No obstante respondió a su pregunta.

\- Porque Cora encontró a alguien que la quería más en Sudamérica.

\- Hablando de eso… - la voz de Stiles recuperó su volumen y cadencia normal, más revolucionada. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos ya no parecía estar a punto de dormirse - Peter me dijo que mandaste a Cora a Sudamérica porque… Bueno, tenías miedo de que fuera competencia para ti… Ya sabes… Conmigo.

\- ¿Y te crees todo lo que te dice Peter? – preguntó con una mueca burlona.

Stiles sintió que se le enrojecían las mejillas. Hasta que empezó a rememorar todas las conversaciones que había tenido con Peter Hale desde que le conoció. Y se dio cuenta de que, a su modo, siempre le había dicho la verdad.

\- Pero es verdad, ¿a que sí? – el silencio de Derek le dio la razón y abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido y encantado a un tiempo - Oh, Dios mío. ¡Es verdad!

\- No es lo que tú piensas.

\- ¿Entonces que es? ¿Tenías miedo de que te retara como Macho Alpha?

Derek entrecerró los ojos, mostrando su mirada de desagrado y un poco de sarcasmo, antes de empezar a explicarse.

\- Nunca antes alguien se había fijado en ti y…

\- Gracias. Eso hace que mi ego se suba por las nubes. Es muy considerado por tu parte.

El hombre lobo volvió a regalarle una mirada de hastío que se acercaba peligrosamente a la mirada asesina, antes de proseguir.

\- Nunca antes nadie había dado muestras de que se interesara en ti de un modo serio. Pero cuando lo hizo Cora parte de mi naturaleza animal…

\- ¿Te refieres a tu Macho Alpha interior?

\- ¡Quieres dejarme terminar!

El grito recordó a Stiles que su novio era también una persona bastante quisquillosa con ciertos temas y tragó saliva antes de asentir.

\- Claro. Perdona… Termina.

\- Mi parte animal se vio retada por ella. Y siendo familia era incluso más complicado y… Lo mejor era que estuviéramos alejados por un tiempo. Hasta que aclarara todas mis dudas.

\- Pues te lo has tomado con calma para aclarar esas dudas…

Esta vez Derek no se quedó corto con la cantidad de amenaza que incluyó en su mirada asesina.

\- Si quieres me largo y la llamo para que venga.

\- Ni se te ocurra – replicó como si fuera él quien le estuviera echando la bronca a Derek, tras lo que volvió a usar su pecho como almohada - Tú eres mucho mejor colchón.

Cinco segundos después la respiración pausada de Stiles, interrumpida por algún que otro ronquido, fue lo único que se escuchó en el loft. Así que Derek decidió aprovechar la paz y el calor que le estaba proporcionando el cuerpo de Stiles para disfrutar a su modo de lo que quedaba de tarde.

Recogió el libro del suelo y llevó la mano que hasta entonces había estado abrazando la espalda de Stiles hasta su pelo, para empezar de nuevo con las caricias que le gustaba a él dar y a Stiles recibir. Stiles ronroneó, aun en sueños, y Derek sonrió para sí antes de darle un beso en la frente y proseguir con su lectura.

Eso sí que era vida.

El final de la siesta de Stiles llegó de un modo un tanto abrupto, mas por fortuna no fue como la última vez, cuando despertó de la pesadilla.

No obstante, cuando Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a todos lados, Derek esperó paciente a que terminara de despertarse. Siguió quieto en el sofá, del que no se había movido para no despertarle, y cuando por fin captó que su corazón recuperaba su ritmo normal se atrevió a cogerle de las muñecas para que se fijara en él.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Stiles bajó la vista hacia el cuerpo que seguía usando de colchón, como si solo entonces se diera cuenta de que Derek estaba debajo, y le miró fijamente durante unos segundos… Tal vez demasiado fijamente.

Pero siendo Stiles con quien estaba, Derek no dejó que ese escrutinio tan intenso le afectara.

\- Sí.

Tras unos segundos por fin se apartó de él y se sentó en el espacio del sofá que quedaba libre, bastante más relajado.

\- ¿Alguna pesadilla?

\- No. No ha sido nada de eso, tranquilo. Pero ha sido un sueño extraño – se rascó el cuello mientras terminaba de colocarse en el sofá y Derek aprovechó para hacer lo mismo. Hasta que Stiles volvió a mirarle muy, pero que muy fijamente, tras lo que entrecerró los ojos con gesto curioso… Y, la verdad, eso nunca significaba nada bueno, con lo que se entendía que de repente Derek se pusiera más tenso de lo normal - ¿Sabes que acabo de darme cuenta de que todavía no te he visto transformado? Quiero decir, en lobo de verdad.

Derek, como siempre ocurría cada vez que Stiles hablaba de algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba ocurriendo, fue cauteloso a la hora de preguntar, haciéndolo muy despacio y con la curiosidad más que evidente en sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo?

\- ¿Porque lo es? – preguntó con un toque de ofensa - Estoy contigo, ¿no? Se supone que lo tengo que saber todo de ti… Y ahora mismo soy la única persona que todavía no sabe cómo eres cuando te transformas.

\- En realidad la mayoría no me ha visto así. Solo Chris, Parrish y…

\- Y Braeden – le interrumpió con los ojos muy abiertos - Exacto. Y me niego a estar en desventaja con ella.

Derek resopló, luchando por no echarse a reír, pues sabía que eso solo conseguiría que Stiles se sintiera más ofendido.

\- Estás siendo ridículo.

\- Venga… Tengo curiosidad. Nunca he visto un lobo de verdad – Derek alzó una ceja - En California no hay lobos desde hace décadas. Y teniendo en cuenta que mi mejor amigo es el Alpha y mi novio se puede convertir en un lobo de verdad, es ridículo que todavía no haya visto ninguno en carne y hueso… O, mejor dicho, en carne, hueso y _mucho_ pelo.

\- ¿Le pediste lo mismo a Malía?

\- No. La verdad es que no. Pero con ella era distinto.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Porque los coyotes me dan un poco de repelús… - admitió con cautela para enseguida pegarse a Derek y cogerle de las manos - Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. Sobre todo a ella – apretó las manos aún más - ¡Ni a Peter! Como se entere Peter, me mata.

\- De acuerdo. Prometo no decírselo – Espero a que Stiles le soltara la mano, pero se fijó en que seguía teniendo el mismo gesto de interés -¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me transforme ahora?

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó sorprendido. Pero su sorpresa fue solo la mitad que la de Derek, con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas en todo lo alto - Vamos, Derek. Cualquiera diría que de repente te da vergüenza desnudarte – le dio una palmadita en el pecho, pero se apresuró a retirar la mano en cuanto los ojos turquesa brillaron, junto a una cara de estar a punto de lanzársele al cuello.

Pero cuando la amenaza siguió sin surtir efecto (y Stiles no entendía por qué seguía intentándolo, la verdad), Derek no tuvo más remedio que resoplar a disgusto.

\- No vas a parar hasta que no lo haga, ¿verdad?

\- Nop.

El resoplido del hombre lobo fue más audible esta vez, dejando claro su hastío, tras lo que no tuvo más remedio que ponerse en pie y empezar a desnudarse. Y aunque Stiles había dado en el clavo a la hora de decir que no le daba vergüenza desnudarse, y menos delante de él, debía admitir que el escrutinio tan intenso al que le estaba sometiendo empezaba a resultar un tanto incómodo… Sobre todo cuando ya se había quitado las botas y camiseta y empezaba a desabrocharse el cinturón, y entonces Stiles apoyó las manos en los codos, todavía estando sentado en el sofá, y le miró como si fuera un espécimen extraño que tuviera bajo el microscopio…

Bueno, algo de extraño sí que era.

\- ¿Te importa dejar de mirarme así?

\- ¿Así, cómo?

\- ¿Como si fuera un bicho raro?

\- Yo no te estoy mirando así – protestó – Y en el fondo es culpa tuya por estar tan bueno… Si fuera Scott el que estuviera aquí, te aseguro que no tendría tanto interés en verle desnudo.

\- ¿Y eso tiene que hacer que me sienta mejor?

\- No, yo… - hizo un aspaviento que casi le tira al suelo – ¡Quiere callarte y terminar de desnudarte de una vez! - de pronto se sonrojó – Perdona. No pretendía que sonara así.

\- Así cómo. ¿Cómo si fueras un maldito pervertido? – negó para sí cuando Stiles volvió a sonrojarse pero NO apartó la vista de él.

Viendo que no le quedaba otra opción que hacerle caso, terminó de desnudarse lo antes posible para acabar de una vez por todas con aquel lamentable espectáculo.

En cuanto Derek se hubo quedado desnudo, Stiles tuvo que agarrarse al sofá para aguantarse las ganas de ponerse de pie y mirar _más_ de cerca. Fue así hasta que los ojos de Derek brillaron con más intensidad de la que nunca hubiera visto y, tras dar una respiración profunda, empezó a transformarse.

Entonces se quedó petrificado ante lo que estaba viendo.

Al principio la transformación fue la de siempre, con el pelo de las patillas bajando hasta cubrir por completo sus mejillas, al tiempo que las orejas se alargaban y volvían más puntiagudas y la parte superior de la frente adquiría un aspecto más animal. Pero entonces la nariz empezó a hacerse también más puntiaguda, alargándose hasta acabar adquiriendo el aspecto del hocico de un lobo, ya con toda la cara cubierta de un espeso pelo negro.

Ocurrió tan despacio pero tan progresivamente, que antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta tenía ante él a un auténtico lobo. Porque mientras Stiles había estado atento a la transformación de su rostro, el resto del cuerpo había ido cambiando también, transformándose sus brazos y piernas en las potentes patas de un lobo de más de dos metros de largo, hermoso y terrorífico a un tiempo.

En cuanto Derek terminó de transformarse se quedó mirándole, quieto, y Stiles intuyó que estaba captando su ritmo acelerado. Pero no podía evitarlo. Por mucho que supiera que ese lobo era Derek, también era un lobo que podría devorarle en cuestión de segundos. Y sí, técnicamente hablando podía hacer lo mismo siendo solo un hombre lobo o incluso solo un hombre… Pero no era lo mismo.

Derek se acercó a él y Stiles dio marcha atrás de manera instintiva. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se obligó a quedarse quieto.

\- Perdona. No es que te tenga miedo pero… Es que impones mucho.

Derek alzó un poco el hocico, soltando un quejido lastimero, y avanzó un poco más hacia Stiles. Esta vez el chico se quedó quieto y aprovechó para pegar el hocico a su mano.

\- Caray. Sí que tienes el hocico frío – extendió la mano para que la olisqueara a su gusto, y por fin se atrevió a tocarle la cabeza. Primero posó la mano encima de la cabeza, entre las dos orejas. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de los suave y caliente que era ese pelo, empezó a acariciarlo. Y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando ya le estaba rascando detrás de la oreja.

Cuando comprendió lo que estaba haciendo iba a pedirle perdón por tratarle como un perro, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que eso no parecía molestarle a Derek. Antes bien, había agachado la cabeza para que le siguiera rascando, y el ronroneo que estaba soltando no era precisamente discreto.

Stiles sonrió ante el comportamiento y trató de no decir nada, convencido de que Derek no se estaba dando cuenta y que en cuanto dijera algo se alejaría y volvería a recuperar su forma humana…

Aunque seguía siendo Stiles, y al cabo de unos minutos su boca decidió no hacer caso a la orden dada por su cerebro.

\- Si llego a saber que te volvías tan cariñoso en cuanto te rascan las orejas, lo habría intentado hace mucho tiempo.

Derek gruñó ante el comentario, mostrando las dos filas de dientes, pero no se apartó de la mano y Stiles se echó a reír. Sabía que en el fondo solo era un cachorrito.

Stiles le siguió rascando durante un buen rato, poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su altura, y al final acabó abrazándole del cuello y hundiendo la cabeza en su pelaje. Le recibió un calor y suavidad indescriptible, junto a un aroma que era Derek 100%

\- Dios mío, qué suave que eres. ¿Puedes quedarte así para dormir? Eres increíblemente achuchable.

Derek volvió a gruñir en señal de protesta. Pero quitando eso no dio ninguna muestra de que le estuvieran molestando las caricias de Stiles.

\- Sé que en el fondo no debería sorprenderme tanto porque no dejas de ser tú pero… Es sorprendente lo bien que te entiendo cuando no puedes hablar. La verdad es que tenía mis dudas de que pudiera hacerlo porque cuando estás en tu forma humana al menos usas las cejas para hablar pero ahora, por mucho pelo que tengas en todo el cuerpo, no es que tengas cejas precisamente – se apartó para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, tratando de descubrir unas posibles cejas ocultas tras el pelaje – Aunque supongo que puedes seguir usando los gruñidos para expresarte y eso es un punto a favor – sonrió ante su propio chiste – Menos mal que te transformas en lobo y no en koala.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Derek.

Pese a que le estaban gustando las caricias de Stiles gruñó más alto de lo normal y empezó a alejarse de él. Pero en cuanto le dio la espalda a Stiles, este agarró su cola… Y en cuanto notó los dedos tirando de su cola Derek se dio la vuelta con un gruñido, mostrando las dos filas de dientes que no tuvo reparos en mostrarle más de cerca cuando empujó a Stiles con las patas delanteras, tirándole al suelo y colocándose encima de él.

La impresión de tener a un lobo gruñendo y mostrándole los dientes tan cerca, por muy impactante que fuera para Stiles, para desgracia de Derek había ocurrido justo después de haberle abrazado. Con lo que los posibles temores a que un lobo negro gigante le destrozara ya eran inexistentes.

Aunque al menos pidió perdón.

\- Perdona, perdona – levantó las manos en señal de paz, todavía tirado en el suelo – Lo he hecho sin darme cuenta. Perdona – miró de reojo a la cola de Derek, que seguía moviéndose como por voluntad propia - ¿Te he hecho daño? – entrecerró los ojos en gesto de dolor – Por favor, dime que no te he tirado de tu "otra" cola – hizo el gesto de las comillas y todo, como si quedaran dudas de a qué otra cola se estaba refiriendo - Porque lamentaría mucho haberte causado un daño permanente a esa parte de tu cuerpo que, la verdad, es una de mis favoritas – Derek gruñó, sin apartarse un milímetro del rostro de Stiles – ¡No me mires así! No voy a ser un hipócrita y decirte ahora que en realidad solo me gustas por tu maravillosa belleza interior. Con cualquier otro valdría. Pero con el poseedor del título del Hombre lobo más sexy del universo como que no tiene mucho sentido, ¿no crees?

El gruñido de Derek duró solo unos cuantos segundos más, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada. A lo que se añadía que cada segundo que Stiles seguía tirado en el suelo, le miraba como si el indignado fuera él.

Así que decidió dar esa batalla por perdida (74-3 para el contador de Stilinski), y se apartó para que Stiles pudiera ponerse de pie.

Una vez hecho, sin embargo, decidió que era demasiado cansado tener que volver a recuperar su forma humana, así que se limitó a tumbarse en el suelo y enroscarse sobre sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó Stiles en cuanto vio que cerraba los ojos - ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? – Como única respuesta Derek levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana del loft, desde donde podía verse una radiante luna menguante – Sí, ¡ya sé que es de noche! – respondió, molesto - ¿Pero en serio vas a dormirte ahí? Es verdad que siempre me quejo de que tienes pocos muebles, pero al menos duerme en la cama, ¿no? ¡Derek!

Derek volvió a ocupar su posición inicial, con la cabeza apoyada en las patas delanteras, e incluso soltó una respiración profunda que Stiles entendió rápidamente como un suspiro de satisfacción.

Un suspiro de satisfacción y de decir que le daba igual lo que pensara Stiles.

Así que Stiles terminó de indignarse.

Pero recordando que ya le había dicho a su padre que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Derek, y que ni siquiera tenía el jeep a mano porque Scott se había negado a que condujera estando borracho, aprovechó que aquella noche la cama sería solo para él para tumbarse en el confortable colchón.

\- Mira que eres raro – seguía protestando mientras se quitaba los vaqueros para meterse en la cama – Aunque en el fondo no sé por qué me sorprende tanto. Después de todo estuviste viviendo durante un año en una casa destrozada y luego en un vagón de tren abandonado… ¡En un vagón de tren! Eso no es normal, Derek. Me da igual que seas un ser sobrenatural – Una vez dentro de la cama, colocando la almohada a su gusto, siguió despotricando – Pero quédate en el suelo si quieres. Más espacio para mí. Es un desperdicio de cama pero allá tú. Si mañana te duele la espalda por haber dormido en el puñetero suelo de hormigón ni se te ocurra venir protestando porque…

La retahíla de protestas de Stiles quedó interrumpida cuando notó movimiento en la cama. Se giró para ver qué ocurría y se encontró con Derek, todavía transformado en lobo, tumbado a su lado. Con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

Stiles iba a protestar que estaba llenando la cama de pelos, pero recordó que no era realmente su cama, con lo que no le tocaría a él lavar las sábanas. Y después de eso recordó lo que había dicho antes de dormir abrazado al lobo para que le diera calor… y ya no pudo seguir enfadado.

Pasó un brazo por el lomo del lobo, enterró la cara en el pelaje tan suave y cálido, aspiró dos veces, llenándose del olor único de Derek, y así se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

Eso sí que era vida.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19

Stiles llegó sin resuello al loft al haber subido por las escaleras en lugar de usar el ascensor. Pero ya llegaba tarde y, si encima esperaba a que aquella antigualla de ascensor bajara los cuatro pisos para volver a subirlos luego, a ese ritmo insoportablemente lento ya sería casi la media hora de retraso la que acumularía.

Y Stiles no quería llegar MÁS tarde.  
Ni siquiera entendía cómo había podido ocurrirle después de haber estado todo el día ansioso por reunirse con Derek en su casa.

Bueno, sí que lo entendía. Y todo era culpa de su padre. Tan solo había ido a visitarle después de clase para recordarle que aquella noche se quedaba a dormir con Derek, y de paso recordarle a Parrish que vigilara bien lo que comía el Sheriff (en ese sentido Jordan se había convertido en su mejor aliado para cuidar de la dieta de su padre ahora que pasaba menos tiempo en casa), cuando a su querido padre no se le ocurrió otra cosa que enseñarle el caso con el que estaban ahora.

Y quien dice "enseñar" dice que "estaba encima de la mesa y Stiles lo leyó". Pero eso también era culpa del Sheriff… ¿A quién se le ocurría dejar las carpetas de los casos abiertos de par en par, esperando a que cualquiera con un mínimo de curiosidad echara un vistazo?

Y quien dice "echar un vistazo" dice "estar tres horas comentando el caso con el Sheriff y su ayudante", hasta que por fin encontraron una buena pista por donde seguir con la investigación.

Fue ese el momento en que a Stiles se le ocurrió mirar la hora y cuando descubrió que llegaba tarde a esa reunión "especial" que Derek había preparado para él.  
Lo de "especial" no era porque Stiles lo dijera, sino porque esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Derek. Y quien dice "palabras" dice "un mensaje de texto tan breve como llamativo":

 _Pásate sobre las 9 por el loft. He preparado algo especial_

Ese había sido el escueto mensaje de Derek, que Stiles había leído como un millón de veces desde que lo hubiera enviado… Después de que hubiera comprobado que se trataba efectivamente de un mensaje de Derek, eso sí, porque hasta ese día Stiles no sabía que la palabra "especial" figurara en el vocabulario de Derek Hale.

Se pasó el resto del día imaginándose qué podría ser algo "especial" para Derek, y un millón de posibilidades le vinieron a la mente. Lo que solo consiguió que el tiempo pasara horrorosamente lento porque estaba ansioso de que dieran ya las 9 de la noche y pudiera comprobarlo en persona.

Pero al final acabó presentándose en el loft a las 9:20 porque Stiles, que era siempre puntual, si tenía que llegar tarde alguna vez en su vida, esa tenía que ser la noche "especial" de Derek.

Al llegar frente a la puerta corredera se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el resuello, y por fin entró con una sonrisa de disculpa ya en los labios.  
La sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que él no era el único que llegaba tarde. La luz del loft estaba apagada y no parecía haber nadie en casa. Lo que, al menos, conseguía que su fama de ser siempre puntual siguiera intacta.

¿Derek? ¿Estás en casa?

Nada más hacer la pregunta sintió un cosquilleo recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Al ser consciente de lo rápido que había pasado de pensar en el loft como "el loft de Derek" a "su casa". Tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que no hizo la pregunta en voz alta. Como si fuera algo normal que llevara haciendo toda la vida: llegar a la casa de los dos y anunciar su visita de aquel modo tan hogareño.

La oscuridad del loft iba a responder a su pregunta, dejando claro que Derek no estaba en casa, cuando de pronto se percató de una ligera iluminación procedente de la escalera de caracol que había en un extremo del loft. Apenas se veía pero, con el resto del loft en penumbra al ser de noche, llamaba la atención.

Se acercó a la escalera tras dejar la mochila sobre la mesa principal, y vio que la luz procedía del quicio de la puerta, indicando que había algo encendido tras esa puerta.  
La curiosidad pudo con él. Hasta ahora nunca había subido esas famosas escaleras. En un momento dado llegó incluso a creer que era el lugar donde Peter dormía cuando visitaba a Derek, pues siempre que estaba allí se pasaba horas sentado en aquella escalera…

El caso era que se moría por saber qué habría en la parte de arriba del loft.  
Se agarró a la barandilla y, llamando a Derek otra vez (siendo un hombre lobo con el historial de Derek no era buena idea interrumpir en lo que podía ser la zona que Derek reservaba para sus "otros placeres") y terminó de subir las escaleras.  
Al abrir la puerta se quedó momentáneamente ciego a causa de la iluminación en mitad de la noche. No era muy intensa pero sí lo suficiente para que tuviera que parpadear un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran al brillo.  
Y cuando por fin vio qué era lo que había frente a él… se quedó con la boca abierta de puro asombro.

¿No dices nada?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Derek, un par de metros a su derecha, mirándole fijamente.

Stiles tardó un par de segundos en apartar la vista de su centro de atención, y luego le pasó exactamente lo mismo cuando miró a Derek.

No sabía qué era más sorprendente: La hilera de velas encendidas que había rodeando todo el perímetro del tejado y que además formaban un amplio círculo en torno a una mesa con dos sillas, dos copas y una botella de vino; o ver a Derek de pie junto a dicha mesa, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza pero con una camisa de botones que se ceñía a su torso, y unos pantalones de vestir que dejaban poco a la imaginación sobre lo firme que debía ser el culo que había tras esos pantalones.

Stiles tuvo que tragar saliva y mojarse los labios un par de veces para encontrar la voz. Pero cuando por fin lo consiguió:

No sé qué decir…

¿En serio? – Derek alzó una ceja, curioso, e incluso ladeó el cuello igual a como hacía Peter - ¿Tú?  
Si hubiera sido otro el momento Stiles habría procedido a recordarle a Derek que dejara de hacer los gestos de su tío porque era muy desconcertante… Sobre todo cuando luego se los veía hacer a Peter y acababa pensando en Derek…

Pero en esos momentos no le interesaba lo más mínimo el listado de gestos que los Hale usaban para comunicarse, así como el evidente sarcasmo de Derek. No si seguía sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó, clavado en el sitio - Vale, ya sé lo que es pero… - movió las manos, sin saber qué hacer con ellas - No lo entiendo.

¿No te dije que organizaría algo especial para esta noche? – el repentino sonrojo de Stiles extrañó a Derek - ¿Qué pasa?

Me siento terriblemente mal.

¿Por qué?

Porque cuando dijiste "especial" me imaginé algo especial a lo "50 sombras de Grey" yo atándote a la cama y… - señaló la mesa, las copas de cristal y las velas como si fuera lo más horrible del mundo - Pero no esto… Y ahora he quedado como el mayor pervertido del reino.

No – sonrió Derek mostrando las dos filas de dientes – Si eso fue lo primero en lo que pensaste, también es porque yo no he hecho nada que te haga pensar lo contrario.

Pero pensé que eso ya había quedado atrás. Que estaba aclarado.

Así es – asintió con una leve sonrisa - Y esta es la manera de demostrarlo.  
Entonces Derek tendió una mano, dejándola suspendida en el aire y esperando a que Stiles la cogiera.

Stiles, por su parte, contempló aquel gesto tan sencillo en apariencia pero que consiguió que se estremeciera. Tuvo que tragar saliva antes de recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo y, dando un par de pasos en su dirección, acabó depositando su mano de largos dedos sobre la más grande de Derek. El calor que sintió en cuanto se hubo producido el contacto fue increíble, y más aún cuando Derek cerró la mano al tiempo que le sonreía.  
Y cuando Stiles creía que ya no podía estar más enamorado de Derek Hale…

Después de eso Stiles se vio transportado a un momento y una situación para la que no estaba preparado. Y no en el mal sentido, ni mucho menos.  
Pero cuando Derek le acompañó hasta la mesa que había en medio del tejado, le apartó la silla para que pudiera sentarse cómodamente, y por último le dio un beso en los labios tan sencillo como perfecto… Por un instante creyó que aquello era un sueño porque no podía ser real. No podía ser tan… Perfecto.  
Pero lo era.

Derek sonrió con mesura ante el mutismo de Stiles (habían pasado cinco minutos y todavía no le dolía la cabeza de lo mucho que estaba hablando, lo cual era un record), y procedió a abrir la botella de vino que había encima de la mesa. Sirvió en las dos copas y esperó paciente a que Stiles cogiera su copa para brindar. Tardó un poco más de lo normal al temblarle tanto las manos.  
Entonces abrió la pequeña nevera portátil que había a los pies de la mesa y sacó la comida que sería su cena por aquella noche.  
Y entonces fue cuando Stiles recuperó su capacidad para hablar y volvió a ser el Stiles de siempre.

¿En serio? – preguntó con voz aguda - ¿Eso es lo que vamos a comer?

¿Pasa algo?

Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta ante la calma con que Derek había preguntado.

¿Qué son hamburguesas? – hizo un aspaviento - ¿Del McDonalds?

¿Y? – preguntó con el mismo tono seco de antes mientras sacaba la comida de la bolsa de papel, con el logo impreso en letras grandes - ¿Te has fijado en que no tengo cocina?

Sí – Stiles entrecerró los ojos - Esa es otra charla que tenemos pendiente. En serio, ¿qué clase de adulto vive en una casa donde NO hay cocina?

¿En serio quieres hablar de eso ahora?

Por la posición que adoptaron las cejas de Derek al hacer la pregunta quedó claro que él NO quería hablar de eso, así que Stiles decidió centrarse en lo realmente importante, que era la cena que Derek le había preparado… comprado, como primer intento de cita romántica.  
Solo pensar que había sido Derek quien había hecho todo aquello ya era suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa tonta de la que sabía que no se desharía durante horas.  
Así que, en un intento desesperado por que no se notara demasiado, le dio un bocado enorme a su hamburguesa.  
Y al segundo empezó a gemir de placer.

Oh, Dios mío. ¡Está buenísima! – exclamó, asombrado. No recordaba haber comido una tan sabrosa cuando iba con Scott… ¿A lo mejor era por la compañía?

¿Qué esperabas? – preguntó Derek con un gesto de autocomplacencia - He pedido las de la sección gourmet.

Stiles tardó un par de segundos en hacerse a la idea de qué sí: Estaba teniendo una conversación sobre los diferentes tipos de hamburguesas del McDonalds con Derek Hale.  
Así que decidió tirar del sarcasmo para que el momento dejara de ser tan surrealista.

Tú sí que sabes como hacer sentir a alguien especial…

Y como había esperado y deseado, Derek respondió a su sarcasmo como tan bien sabía hacer: asesinándole con la mirada sin haber dado todavía un bocado a su propia hamburguesa.

\- Ah, ahí está – sonrió aliviado Stiles - La primera amenaza de la noche… Entre el escenario, el evento en sí y tu ropa ya empezaba a pensar que me habían cambiado a mi Derek y en realidad eras un clon.

Derek tuvo que tragar saliva cuando oyó el "mi Derek", y eso que le sonó increíblemente bien, pero justo después le miró con curiosidad. 

¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?

¿Que no es la que sueles llevar? – preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio - ¿Desde cuándo tienes camisas de botones?

¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

No, claro que no… Y te queda muy bien, que conste. Claro que un saco de patatas también te quedaría bien… O llevar solo una patata en la cabeza…

¿Ya has terminado?

Esta vez la pregunta no era una que aceptara respuesta y por fin Stiles lo entendió. Así que se limitó a seguir comiendo y, POR FIN, Derek pudo hacer lo propio. Sujetó la hamburguesa con las dos manos y le dio un mordisco que se llevó casi la mitad de la misma. Y cuando por fin pudo probar la misma carne que llevaba oliendo desde hacía minutos pero que no podría comer hasta que Stiles no llegara a casa de una santa vez, esta vez fue su turno de gemir de placer.  
Stiles tenía razón. Estaba realmente buena.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

La nueva interrupción dejó a Derek a medio camino de dar otro bocado y miró a Stiles con hastío.

¿Qué pasa ahora?

Ahora entiendo porque nunca te he visto comer… - murmuró, rojo como un tomate - ¿Es que quieres que me de un infarto?

Derek observó la hamburguesa que seguía a la mitad, luego a Stiles y su sonrojo, y de nuevo a la hamburguesa que le estaba pidiendo ser devorada.

Si así me dejas comer con calma… - musitó antes de darle el definitivo mordisco, que saboreó incluso con más placer que antes.

¿En qué quedamos? – refunfuñó Stiles dando un bocado a su hamburguesa – Si no digo nada te sorprende… – dijo sin haber terminado de tragar, con lo que Derek tubo un buen plano de la comida a medio masticar – Y si hablo te quejas de que no me cayo…

Y porque Stiles no era muy de ser educado en la mesa, Derek decidió que él tampoco tenía por qué serlo, así que tampoco esperó a haber terminado de tragar para responderle.

\- ¿Has visto qué cruel es la vida conmigo?

Stiles puso tal cara de ofendido que Derek estuvo a punto de ahogarse con la comida de la impresión, pero afortunadamente consiguió superar el acceso de tos antes de que fuera a mayores… Habría sido un poco ridículo que, después de todos los peligros a los que había tenido que hacer frente y haber estado a punto de morir en más de una ocasión (más una en la que realmente murió) acabara muriendo de forma definitiva por un absurdo ahogamiento provocado por la cara de sorpresa de su novio.

Su novio.  
Pese a las veces que ya lo había dicho en voz alta y las otras mil en que solo lo había pensado, seguía resultándole asombroso darse cuenta de que era real.  
Asombroso y maravilloso.  
Stiles, por su parte, siguió disfrutando de la cena y el vino, dándose solo cuenta entonces del hambre que tenía. Jamás habría pensado que su primera cita de verdad con Derek habría resultado ser tan cómoda y normal, hasta el punto de que el hipotético nudo de nervios que todo el mundo tiene en su primera cita le hubiera impedido probar un solo bocado.

Y fue pensar aquello y darse cuenta de que esas habían sido justo las intenciones de Derek desde el primer momento: No preparar la perfecta cena romántica en un restaurante caro, que de seguro es lo que habría hecho con una persona un poco más madura y menos impresionable que él (Derek era todo un caballero cuando quería, y como prueba ahí estaba la charla que tuvo con su padre para que les diera la bendición a su relación); sino preparar una cena íntima y con un toque especial, sin que llegara a resultar demasiado sobrecogedor.  
Si hubiera sido así, realmente Stiles no habría sido capaz de disfrutar de la cena y menos aún de la compañía.  
Pero estaba resultando ser todo lo contrario, hasta el punto de que cinco minutos después de haber llegado se encontraba cenando tranquilamente con Derek, a la luz de las velas y con la noche estrellada sobre ellos, como si aquello fuera algo que hacían todos los días, en vez de ser la primera vez que compartía algo así con la misma persona de la que llevaba años enamorado

\- Gracias – murmuró de pronto Stiles.

Derek terminó su copa de vino y volvió a llenarla, mirando con curiosidad a su compañero y que llevaba unos cuantos minutos callado.

¿Por qué?

Ya sabes por qué.

Derek le miró en silencio y serio, y dejó pasar dos segundos hasta que mostró una sonrisa juguetona y coqueta… Por supuesto que sabía por qué.  
Stiles creía que Derek era el único capaz de expresarse sin hablar, pero lo cierto era que el propio Stiles estaba lleno de gestos que hacía sin darse cuenta, y que era igual que si estuviera hablando a voces.  
Y por eso, aunque no hubiera dicho una sola palabra, Derek había entendido perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Stiles en su primera cita. 

¿Significa eso que te gusta? – preguntó cuando se hubo regodeado en su victoria.

Stiles observó el horizonte con las calles de Beacon Hills. 

La verdad es que las vistas son increíbles. Ahora entiendo por qué te mudaste aquí.

Está más alejado del bosque pero desde aquí arriba se ve todo el pueblo. Y el cielo – señaló el manto estrellado que era perfectamente visible sobre sus cabezas al ser luna nueva.

Stiles contempló las constelaciones pero solo durante un segundo, centrándose luego en la persona que estaba con él y que, la verdad, era una vista bastante más espectacular. Sobre todo cuando estaba siendo tan… Perfecto. 

¿Ahora es cuando me cuentas historias de constelaciones y mitos? – preguntó con una mezcla de sarcasmo y humor sincero.

No lo sé. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Oh, Dios mío. ¡Quieres dejar de ser tan asquerosamente perfecto!

Derek negó, sonriendo, pero un segundo después la sonrisa se volvió triste.

Estoy lejos de ser perfecto…

Y JUSTO eso te hace AÚN más perfecto… - protestó pese a que, en teoría, había sido un cumplido. Algo que no hizo porque sí, sino porque sabía que esa era la única manera para que Derek dejara atrás uno de sus repentinos ataques de melancolía y de autocomplacencia en su sufrimiento… En ese sentido era tan fácil entender a Derek que lo que no entendía era cómo hubo un tiempo en que creyeron que podría ser un asesino - Pero ya en serio – susurró cuando vio que Derek ya había superado ese momento crítico - No hacía falta que te tomaras tantas molestias… Sabes que no necesito nada de esto.

Ya lo sé. Pero también te lo merecías.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Stiles, sorprendido - No es que haya salvado el mundo ni nada parecido. No he hecho nada especial.

Claro que sí – susurró a su vez Derek, mirando fijamente a Stiles a los ojos - Me elegiste a mí.

Las palabras de Derek, y sobre todo ese tono tan suave y casi triste, consiguieron que el corazón de Stiles diera un vuelco. Derek oyó perfectamente el cambio de ritmo en el latido pero, sabiendo que no era nada malo, quiso terminar de explicarse.

Eres la primera persona en mucho tiempo que no me elige para sacar provecho de algo. O para hacerme daño.

Yo jamás te haría daño – susurró Stiles, mojándose los labios.

Lo sé – Derek cogió su mano por encima de la mesa, ayudándole a calmarse – Y por eso quería darte esto. Que supieras lo importante que es para mí. Que no hay nada que no haría por ti.

Stiles tragó saliva, asintiendo levemente porque sabía que en cuanto abriera la boca se le iba a escapar un sollozo de emoción. Pero nada de eso sirvió para evitar que una lágrima se le escapara.  
Y que a esa le siguiera otra y otra más. 

Dios, menos mal que no soy una chica – musitó, riendo y llorando a la vez mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano libre. Porque por nada del mundo iba a soltar la de Derek - Si no ahora tendría todo el rimel corrido.

Derek soltó una carcajada tan espontánea y sincera, que Stiles sintió un repentino escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en toda su vida que le oía reír así. Tan libre y feliz y…  
No lo pensó dos veces cuando, sin soltar la mano de Derek, se levantó de la silla y avanzó un paso hacia él para ponerse justo a su lado y, sin esperar a que Derek se levantara, se inclinó lo justo para besarle. Un beso un poco más intenso de lo que había sido su intención en un primer momento, y que rompió antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores… Lo que pasaría en cuanto Derek se hubiera sobrepuesto de la impresión.  
Cuando separó sus labios y volvió a ocupar su posición inicial, frente a Derek, este seguía con la boca ligeramente entre abierta y una mirada de sorpresa a la que era difícil mirar.

 _Algún día conseguiré que deje de sorprenderte que alguien te quiera tanto_ , se prometió Stiles a sí mismo.

Salvo que, como tantas otras veces, no lo había pensado sino que lo había dicho en voz alta.  
Derek mostró sorpresa, esta vez ante las palabras de Stiles, pero un segundo después la sorpresa se transformó en alegría y una mirada de determinación. Apretó la mano de Stiles con un poco más de fuerza, obligándole a que le mirara a los ojos.

Lo mismo digo.

Tras un par de momentos intensos más, la aparente cita se convirtió en una más de las miles de ocasiones en que habían acabado los dos solos, tratando de resolver el último misterio que había llegado al apacible Beacon Hills, o simplemente esperando a que llegara el resto del grupo y que no era tan puntual como ellos.

Fuera el motivo que fuese por el que hubieran acabado a solas, en todas esas veces el inicial momento de incomodidad al estar solos y en teoría no tener nada en común, desaparecía en cuanto empezaban a hablar de cualquier cosa. Es decir, al segundo exacto de que Stiles hubiera cerrado la puerta del jeep y fueran de camino al sitio en que se les esperaba, o hacía lo mismo pero con la puerta del loft de Derek: Stiles no tenía precisamente problemas para iniciar una conversación, y afortunadamente Derek nunca puso pegas por mucho que siempre hubiera algún que otro gruñido por su parte.

Pero ambos sabían que si no era Stiles quien empezaba a hablar, el silencio incómodo podría alargarse durante horas. Así que los dos estaban más que satisfechos con ese acuerdo tácito al que habían llegado.  
Pasaron casi dos horas en medio de conversaciones insustanciales y otras tan propias de ellos, cuando Stiles fue a rellenar la copa de vino pero se dio cuenta de que la botella ya estaba vacía. 

¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó, agitando la botella antes de colocarla de nuevo sobre la mesa.

Derek supuso que ya serían más de las 11 de la noche.  
Lo cierto es que no quería que aquella cita acabara ya… Por mucho que supiera que Stiles se iba a quedar a dormir y que podían seguir de un modo más íntimo en el piso de abajo, en la comodidad de la cama.  
Aunque mentiría si dijera que no prefería quedarse allí durante dos horas, no haciendo otra cosa que charlar y, simplemente, disfrutar con calma de la compañía del otro.

Lo que tú quieras.

Stiles contempló el cielo estrellado de nuevo e inspiró profundamente, llenándose del aíre libre y puro que se respiraba allí arriba.

La verdad es que se está muy bien aquí.

Derek no podía estar más de acuerdo.  
Por ello se levantó de la mesa con calma y se dirigió hacia un extremo del tejado. Pasó por encima de la hilera de velas, que ya estaban a punto de consumirse, hasta llegar a un rincón donde, medio apoyado en el murete de seguridad, había unas cuantas mantas.  
Las colocó mientras Stiles se acercaba a mirar, curioso.

¿Qué haces?

En noches como ésta suelo subir aquí y tumbarme – terminó de colocar las mantas a su gusto, sentándose sobre ellas y tendiendo la mano a Stiles para que se colocara a su lado.

Stiles, como le había ocurrido antes, reaccionó por puro instinto a ese gesto y cogió la mano de Derek, tumbándose a su lado.

¿Y pasas la noche aquí? ¡Tú solo!

Me ayuda a pensar… - respondió con calma, no haciendo caso a la exclamación de Stiles - Y ahora no estoy solo.

Terminó de tumbarse y enseguida Stiles apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Derek.  
Al hacerlo notó perfectamente el ritmo pausado de su corazón, de paso que el ambiente fresco se llenaba de ese calor que desprendía Derek por todos los poros de su cuerpo.  
Stiles luchó por no dormirse, pues por muy cómodo que estuviera no quería perderse ni un solo segundo de ese momento único, haciendo algo tan poco productivo, en su opinión, como era dormirse.

Tal vez sí tuviera sentido cuando solo estaba él. Pero no cuando podría compartir el tiempo en compañía de alguien tan asombroso como la persona que estaba a su lado.  
Y eso que sabía muy bien que aquel no sería, ni mucho menos, el único momento similar que compartirían, pues le quedaba toda una vida por delante.  
Y hablando de eso… 

Mmmm. Derek.

¿Sí?

¿Decías antes en serio lo de que harías cualquier cosa por mí?

Por supuesto.

¿En serio?

La pregunta se volvió una octava más aguda de lo normal y Derek giró el cuello para mirarle fijamente.

Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haberlo dicho.

¡Si todavía no sabes lo que te voy a pedir!

Y el disgusto de Stiles terminó de confirmarle a Derek que sí: Iba a arrepentirse de haber dicho aquello. Negó levemente, apretando los labios, antes de volver a centrar la vista en el cielo estrellado.

\- ¿Derek?

Derek dejó pasar un par de segundos más.  
Era tan fácil desesperar a Stiles...

Estoy esperando.

Derek esperó a que Stiles le diera el consabido puñetazo en el hombro ante su nuevo ejemplo de lobo amargado, pero en vez de ello oyó como Stiles tragaba saliva sin moverse del sitio.  
Dios Santo, sí que debía ser importante lo que le iba a pedir.

¿Querrías acompañarme al Baile de Graduación?

Lo preguntó en un susurro tan bajo y tan… tímido, que Derek tuvo que girar el cuello otra vez para asegurarse que seguía siendo Stiles el que estaba allí con él.  
Encontrarse con un Stiles evidentemente nervioso y cohibido le confirmó que, al menos, seguía siendo él… Por mucho que no lo pareciera.

¿Derek?

¿Por qué pensabas que me lo iba a tomar mal? Es lógico que me lo preguntes a mí.

Aun no había terminado de hablar cuando el nerviosismo de Stiles dio paso a una sonrisa tan amplia que Derek temió se le fuera a desencajar la mandíbula.

¡Significa eso que sí! - se incorporó hasta acabar sentado en el suelo - ¡Que vas a ser mi pareja para el baile!

Claro.

¡¿En serio?!

Derek torció el gesto con evidente dolor.

Si sigues gritando así me vas a dejar sordo.

Perdona, perdona – sonrió con timidez, recuperando parte del sonrojo - Es que no me lo puedo creer – miró al cielo pero sin ver realmente - Voy a ir al Baile de Graduación con pareja. Y con Derek Hale, ni más ni menos.

Sabes que estoy aquí al lado, ¿verdad?

Hmmm. Sí, ¿por?

Deja de hablar de mí como si fuera un trofeo al que vas a sacar a pasear.

El sonrojo desapareció por completo, mirando con curiosidad al hombre lobo que había a su lado.  
Con curiosidad porque le seguía sorprendiendo las ocurrencias que Derek tenía a veces.

Sí, claro… - se echó a reír en su cara - Como que voy a perder la oportunidad de presumir de novio – negó - Te aguantas. Si no quieres que te trate como a un objeto de deseo, no lo seas. La culpa es tuya.

Derek estuvo tentado de lanzar otra mirada asesina pero se recordó que aquello era en teoría una cita, así que no estaría de más ser un poco más educado y atento de lo normal. Y después de todo nunca había conseguido nada con esas miraditas, con lo que no dejaba de estar perdiendo el tiempo… Incluso debería plantearse la opción de dejar de hacerlo definitivamente, por mucho que supiera que a Stiles le encantaban esas miradas, porque a veces llegaba a ser humillante lo poco efectivas que eran.

Así que Derek optó por volver a dirigir la vista al cielo estrellado, colocó las manos debajo de la cabeza para estar más cómodo, y soltó un suspiro mitad de cansancio y mitad de satisfacción.

Pero no pienso llevar corbata.

Stiles volvió a reír, retomando su posición con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Derek.

No hay problema… Por mí como si quieres presentarte desnudo.

FIN


End file.
